Let's Keep That Promise
by anaiva21
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Dirty Rich... Still don't have a good name for it. Set 6 years after BDR Characteres: Naomily, Katie, Ben, Effy, Freddy, Kim, Cook, JJ Panda and Thomas
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to BDR**

******Chapter 1******

*****Emily*****

We were sitting waiting for the rest of them to arrive. I smiled at Naomi who as always was perving as I read the menu.

"7 years and you're still perving every chance you get eh?" I said laughing

"I don't think you call it perving after 7 years! Admiring sounds better" she answered laughing before giving me a quick peck

It had been 2 years since we had all graduated and at Effy's birthday, 6 years ago, we had all made a promise to each others. A promise that no matter where we were we would all meet at least once a month after graduation. Luckily we were all in England so we usually would see each other's quite a lot and meet up once a week depending on where everyone was. We would take turns on choosing the place. Today we were all meeting in some go green restaurant were everything had been recycled that of course Naomi had chosen. It had been a month since we had all gotten together being that most of us had been traveling. I heard the restaurant door open and turned around abruptly.

"Emily!" Katie shouted before running towards the table

She was glowing. And no… It wasn't a tan or makeup. She was pregnant… 8 month pregnant… who was the father you must be wondering?

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister in law!" Ben stated laughing

Yes Ben… as in Benjamin Callahan just in case you forgot. They got married about a year ago. Kim was more than thrilled… Well except for the fact that Katie got the Grandma's ring and Kim had one of her spoiled brat moments.

"_I always wanted that ring! From the first time I've ever saw it! So not fair! It was supposed to be mine you lucky bitch"_

She had told Katie who was more than happy that for once the tables had turn and she actually had something Kim would kill for. And our parents had welcomed Ben with more than open arms. And well Ben's parents were just glad she was a girl! Although Vivi absolutely loved Katie . They rarely saw Ben's father him being very busy. The wedding was huge. I obviously was the maid of honor although Kim did most of the bachelorette party planning. Kim, Effy, Naomi and Panda were brides maid and I thanked the lord that it was Vivi who had chosen the dresses because knowing Katie the cow would have probably found the ugliest dresses possible just so she'd look better.

"You only have one you twat!" I answered laughing before they set down

"Nobody's here yet?" Katie asked looking around

"Look around Katie! What do you think!" Naomi stated laughing

"OYH! pregnant and hormonal so don't start!" Katie shouted back

"So how was New York?" I asked

"Amazing as always! Well except for the fact that mister over there was working all the time"

"Hon, Trump was being sued for 250 million what did you expect" Ben answered with an apoligical look

Ben was now some big shot lawyer and had his own firm. He stayed in London for Katie so we wouldn't be apart but had to travel quite a lot. The door opened again and we all turned around. We all got up to greet the new addition.

"H… Oh my god!" Kim shouted before running excitingly towards Katie and carefully placing her hand on her stomach

She put her purse down and kneeled

"Hi Kimberly junior! How's it swimming?" She stated before pressing her ear on Katie's belly

"Kimberly Junior?" Katie said amused

"Shh… What? Oh you're going to rule the world when you come out? Is that so? Now Kimmy we've talked about this and I already told you that aunty Kim is already working on that… What? Well of course you can take over when I die but it's not very nice to be thinking about that now ain't it?" Kim said laughing her ear still pressed

"It really freaks me out when you do that you know?" Katie stated

"SSHHH I can't hear what Benjamin Junior is saying! Oh I think he's fitting with Kim about who's going to rule" She said laughing before getting up

Oh didn't I mentioned? She's having twins! Fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Katie said it was a relief because she wouldn't have to go thru pregnancy and getting fat again.

"You finished?" Katie said raising her eyebrows

"Yes! You look amazing by the way!" She stated before pulling Katie into a hug

"Oh Hi everyone!!!" She said before giving all of us a hug and smiling

"She always gets like that when she sees a pregnant women… it's freaking me out to" Cook stated laughing

Oh Kim and Cook are together. We never thought they would make it past the first month. A Monogamist long distance relationship didn't seem to be there thing back then or at least not for the first year. Kim being a huge flirt and Cook not far behind needless to say they had had more fights than good times at first. Fights would go from Kim's dress being too short and how everyone was looking to Cook looking at the waitress for a second too long. Kim even had another relationship with a girl in Bristol for a while and Cook was pretty much fucking anything that had a skirt on. Kim's excuse was that she missed being with girls and Cooks was that he was a guy and had needs. I had never taken neither of them for the jealous type. But they seemed to bring that side of out each other's. But they would always end up making up. Quite loudly actually. Want to hear the funny part? Cook proposed after their third year together.(They had managed to keep it in their pants for about a year at that point). Don't laugh just yet that's not the funny part. What did Kim do? Well Kim was never one to act conventional… She laughed… Yes you heard me… she laughed. Cook face was priceless. But then she explained that she didn't mean it in a bad way. That he had taken her by surprise and that they were way too young and not ready at all for that step. So now they're engaged and not remotely close to get married.

"You could have dressed up a bit!" Ben said laughing

"Fuck off! I was working and it got late" She answered throwing him a death stare

She was in sport shorts and a t-shirt. She was now a world renowned choreographer. She had produced about 3 dance production in the past two year and had now her own ballet company called I-IT. Sounds like "I Eat"? That's because that was the point. She owns probably the first ballet company that doesn't encourage starving yourself. Although they're still isn't any fat ballerina, the ones in her company actually look like they know what a proper meal is. She also had a non-profit ballet academy. Any money made would turn into scholarships given to less fortunate talented girls so they could attend the academy and Kim would teach there on her free time. She's also choreographed concert and music videos for countless celebrities. And what about Cook? You must be wondering? Well no he isn't a drug dealer if that's what you were thinking. He is actually VP of Kim's dad… well Kim's Company. But don't think he got there because Kim decided "Hey my fiancé is going to be VP ok guys?" no it's was nothing like that. He actually started from the bottom and in two years he managed to work he's way up to his current position. And what about Kim's promise to Naomi? Alright keep your knickers on I'm getting there. The promise was kept. And now the KiNafrica foundation was one of the biggest out there. Last year they raised more money than any foundation out there thanks to Kim's contacts and Naomi's documentary. Actually Naomi's documentary turned into a film then movie. It was shown in the festival de Canne and got review like "Ground breaking" "Like nothing you've ever seen before" "Can't even be put into words" and Naomi and the movie won more awards than you can fit in a room. Naomi and Kim travelled quite a lot to Africa the first year. Naomi spent half of her time there. I managed to stay a month there with her and try to travel as much as I could afterwards. It was a tough year for us but we made it thru. And now they were traveling around the world to find new places to help. And what about me? Well I own my own chain of flower stores and one shop in Bristol which I attend. As you probably guessed by now Naomi and I are still together and happier than ever. It wasn't always like that though. We have had our fair share of fight and we actually had a very bad break up the second year of university when she transferred to Bristol. Why? Because she thought I wasn't being supportive when I was actually worried that she had made all those change because of me. It turned into a vicious fight and Kim got caught up in the middle which caused her to avoid both of us not wanting to take sides. And well the fact that we are both to stubborn to function, the break up lasted about 2 month. Probably the worst time of my life. Until the group decided to do something about it and set us up and locked us up in a room until we worked it out. After about an hour of silence Naomi broke the silence. We talked… Shouted… Cried… thru stuff at each other's… cried some more and finally after about 3 hours of being locked there, we made up. Best make up I ever had actually. Except for the part were Kim ran abruptly in the room to then apologize and said that she thought we were killing each other. That was pretty funny.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked

"Ehm diet coke with lemon on the side please" Kim asked

"Whisky" Cook stated

The waitress nodded before walking back to the Kitchen

"Take a picture while you're at it… It'll last longer" Cook said irritated as Kim watched her walk away

"I did… a mental one" Kim said with a smirk which caused Cook to look less than pleased

"I'm kidding so don't start! I was looking at her jeans actually" She stated before rolling her eyes

"Her jeans! Right ! What where they then?" Naomi said laughing before I elbowed her

"Seven jeans new season… as in the ones I ordered 2 weeks ago and haven't received them yet" Kim answered in a smart ass tone

"Couldn't get to the store and buy them?"Naomi asked in the same tone

"I did actually… they were sold out in my size… and 0 is already too big for me… so a size 2 looked like I had borrowed a pair of Katie's jeans"

"OYH! Are you calling me fat?" Katie shouted

"No I'm calling you pregnant" Kim trying to fix her previous statement

Katie looked less than convinced

"Beautiful radiant and glowing pregnant?" Kim said with a stuck smile waiting for Katie to accept the compliment

"Better" Katie said before smiling

"How did we get from you staring at her ass to Katie being radiant?" Cook stated

"I wasn't… and if I was that would make us even being you were flirting with the sales girl while I was in the fitting room" Kim answered raising her eyebrows

"How did y…

"6 years and you still haven't figured it out? … I know everything"

"Christ can we talk about something else… anyway it's not like she's gay" I stated

"I see you still haven't fixed your gaydar Emsy" Kim said laughing

"What?"

"The only way that girl would be straight would be if she was bi"

"There is no way that girl is gay!" I stated

"What was the first thing you thought when you saw me?" She asked with a smirk I just wanted to wipe off

"That doesn't mean anything!"I said annoyed about the fact that she was right

Kim and Naomi laughed

"She's not gay!"

"Want to bet?"

"Oh and what are you going to do? Ask her?"

"There's other way to find out" Kim answered laughing before winking

The waitress arrived with they drink.

"Oh we're ready to order" Kim stated smiling at me

"Yeah I'll have the vegan burger" Naomi stated

"Make that two"

"I'll have the vegan burger to with some fries and another vegan burger" Katie said

"What the fuck Katie?" Cook said laughing

"Hey! I'm eating for 3 remember"

"Right well I'll have that pizza"

"Ok will that be all?" the waitress asked

"No… I'll have the goat cheese salad please" Kim said beaming that oh so famous playfull smile of her

"Extra honey dressing?"

"I don't know… do you think I need more sweetness?" Kim answered flirtatious tone

The girl blushed before nodding and waking back to the kitchen

"Either I'm to irresistible or that girl is ghey" Kim said with a triumph smile

"It's not because she got awkward that she's gay Kim!" I said knowing that she was probably right

"Right... So Nai Brazil next week! Aren't you excited!"

"Yeah as long as you don't start rambling during the whole flight like you did when we went to Russia"

"Fine you can go in coach I'll stay in first class so I won't be bothering you"

"I think I'll stay in first class and sit next to Emily" Naomi said before sticking her tongue out

"Bullshit! You're coming??? That's awesome!"

"Yeah wouldn't pass on meeting Adrianna Lima" I answered laughing before Naomi slapped me playfully on the arm

"Aouh! Bitch like you didn't think the same thing!" I stated before raising my eyebrows

"Ehm you do know we're going there to work… Not to perve on her!" Kim said in a serious tone

"Like you're not going to perve!"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to but it's still work" she answered laughing

The waitress arrived with our orders and placed them on the table before turning around quickly and waking away. Kim smiled broadly before lifting a napkin up.

"Told you! Totally gay for the Kim" She stated pointing at the number and name on the napkin

"Unbelievable" I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah well she could be straight… Just not when I'm around"

The door swung open and once more we turned around to see who had arrived.

**So after all the requests I thought I would give you a sequel! I'm not sure how often I am going to be able to update because it's summer and I'll be working were I won't be able to get internet to often but I'll try to give you as many chapters as I can before leaving! Hope you liked the idea of this sequel!**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***** Chapter 2*****

"Well if It isn't the gruesome foursome" Cook stated before getting up and pulling Freddy into a hug

"Oh sorry gay J gruesome fifthsome!"

"No sister?" Kim asked amused before pulling her arm around Effy

"Yeah she was going to come but we told her we were meeting up at 2" Freddy stated with a smile

"But we said … oh … Clever!" Kim said laughing

We all took our sits

"I'm sorry but I have to ask… was her audition for real?"

"So real real doesn't even sounds like an appropriate term"

"Christ… and the lyrics were disturbingly inappropriate… even for me… Fuck sakes I had 12 years old there… I mean what the fuck did she think she was auditioning for? A porno based on the pussycat dolls?"

"She was actually on a show called the search for the next sexbomb! She would have won if cookie over there hadn't made everyone at Uncle Keith vote against her!" Freddy answered laughing

"Well Nai looks like Cook made the world a better place before we even started!" Kim said laughing

Naomi spat the drink she had just started to take a zip from.

"Fuck sakes Kim why do you always have to do that when I'm drinking!"

"Because it makes it even funnier!"

"JJ where's Alice?" I asked concerned

"Oh we got into a fight sh.. sh… she's not coming"

"What happened?"

"Well I did an average of her weight in the past few month and she got angry and said I was wrong… and I told her that I was never wrong in mathematic I mean it's my job"

"So you basically told her she got fat?" Kim said in shock

"Brilliant Gay J… Fucking brilliant" Cook letting out he's trademark laugh

"Can I give you some advice?" Kim asked JJ

"eh.. I … I Guess"

"Two subjects you want to avoid with girls… Weight and age" Kim said laughing

"Weight and age… Got it!"

"So you know what you're going to do before you go home?"

"What?"

"Buy like a gallon of the most fattening ice cream you can find, bring it home, and eat it with her telling her you think she's way to skinny… Ben & Jerry chocolate fudge brownie should do! Right Ems?" She said before winking at me

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I answered laughing

"Oh yeah then perhaps I should email that picture of you to everyone… you know which one I'm talking about right?"

"That would be impossible I saw you delete it!"

"Yes I deleted that one… doesn't mean I didn't have like 3 more!"

"I can't believe it! You have one and you never showed it to me!"Naomi stated

"Oh don't worry you'll have plenty of time to look at it on our flight to Rio!"

"Oh I forgot you guys are going to brazil! Formidable! I hear the music there is great" Thomas said excited

"You should tag alone! You could get some new beats for your next song!"Kim stated

"I wish but I couldn't leave my Love for two weeks" Thomas said looking lovingly at Pandora

"Aw that so sweet… Why can't you say stuff like that you twat… When I say I'm leaving you practically throw a party to celebrate" Kim said looking at Cook

"That's cause it means 2 weeks without you bitching every 5 min babe" Cook said laughing before getting slapped on the arm

"Cunt" Kim said under her breath

"Excuse me? What did you say? I think I heard it wrong?" I said in shock

"What?"

"Did you just say cunt?" Naomi said as shocked as I was

"Yeah… Couldn't find any other word to describe him right now" Kim answered

"Oh Cook you're in trouble" I said laughing knowing how much she hated the word

"Right… Change of subject! How's that song coming Thomas? Do you think it could be finished before I leave?"

"Biensur Kim you know I'm always punctual… It's whacker sick by the way"

Thomas had gotten into the music business and owned a club now, sometimes he would make some tracks for Kim's class and even got two songs in her last production. Oh and JJ was an accounter and a bloody damn good one.

"Can't wait to hear it!"

"Yeah it's whizzer! Thomo and I were dancing to it last night" Panda said excited

We all looked at each other wondering if she actually meant dancing. Being panda she probably did.

"Oh Panda did you ask around about good nurseries in London for me?" Katie asked

"Yes there is a fancy schmancy one in Nottinghill… oh Kim there is a little girl that's just like you!"

"Is that so? She must be beautiful then!" Kim said laughing

"No… Well yes but not because of that… She runs into walls all the time" Panda stated

We all laughed and Kim looked confused

"I don't get it… I don't run into walls"

"No I mean she's very clumsy" Panda explained

Kim jaw dropped to the floor and we all continued laughing

"Burned by Panda… Unfreaking believable… right… So Ef you haven't said a word since you got here… are you going to?"

"Sure"

"How's work?"

"Good I guess… No one has killed themselves yet so I guess I'm doing something right" Effy answered with a smile

Effy had gotten a master in psychology and had now her one cabinet. Oh and you must be wondering what she did with all that money… Well she started a research facilities. A medical one that was working on some new medecines for asperger syndrome and well all the thing Kim had. (Sorry I can never remember the names) and she bought a house for her and Freddy. And Freddy was a free lance graphic designer and is starting his own line of skateboards. And Panda was working in a Kinder back in Bristol. Which was quite ironic since I was the one that graduate with a major in education. But I guess that it was the perfect job for her being she still acted like a 6 years old.

"Well that's good"

"Oh Emily I forgot! I am hosting a "Greek gods" theme party in my club next week and we need a whacker load of white flowers" Thomas stated

"Well come by the shop tomorrow and we'll arrange that although I won't be here next week but I think Jeremy will be able to handle it" I answered smiling

"Great!"

"Where the fuck are they?" Kim said frustrated searching her purse

She took out a pack a cigarette and pull one out. She reached for her lighter and we all stared at her.

"What?" She asked confused

We all turned our gaze to Katie.

"Oh shit sorry… I forgot"

She threw her pack back on the table. The pack hit her glass of water which caused it to fall.

"Fuck!" Cook stated before getting up abruptly

His pants were drenched.

"Shit… fuck clumsy me… Sorry babe" Kim throwing an apoligical glare at Cook

"It's fine babe… I'm used to having a knock out girlfriend" Cook stated laughing

"Double meaning sentence… Cute" Kim said laughing

"Actually triple"

"Uh?" Kim looked at Cook confused

"Beautiful, clumsy and boxer"

"Boxer? I am not a boxer!" Kim said appalled

"Oh yeah?" Cook said before raising his head showing the small scare under his lip

"First of all it was a remote control I didn't actually punch you and second that was so three years ago!"

Like I said… They had some pretty heated fights. The remote control had actually knocked him out.

"Ben… I think my water broke" Katie said worried

"Pregnant joke! Funny Hon!" Ben said laughing

"I wasn't joking"

"What! That's impossible you're not due for another month!" I said standing up quickly

"MY WATER BROKE EMS!" Katie shouted terrified

"Shit! I'll go get my car!" Kim stated before running out the door

*****

*****

*****

**Looks like the devil's child… uh Children decided to come out earlier! Premature twins… That can't be good?!**

**Will they be ok?**

**I guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3*****

I thought we were all going to die on the way to the hospital. Kim was driving like a maniac and with Katie screaming at her to hurry needless to say we were all fearing for our live. We had been in the hospital for about 4 hours now. We were all waiting outside for Ben to come out worried. Naomi took a hold on my hand and squeezed it gently.

"She's going to be ok… It's Katie… I'm actually scared for the poor doctor who told her it was too late for the drugs" She said smiling warmly

"But the babies… it's too early they weren't supposed to…

I stopped as soon as I heard the door opening and Ben came out. We all turned to him.

"They're ok… there was no complication… they said they were going to be ok but… they… they're so little."

I think it was probably the first time that I saw Ben so serious and worried. Kim walked to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Is Katie alright?" I asked

"Yes she's perfect… Come on she wants to see you guys"

We all walked in to a smiling Katie holding in each arm the tiniest little creatures I've ever seen. I set to the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead before turning my gaze to my two nephews.

"Meet Anne and Matthew" Katie said smiling broadly

"Anne?" Kim said surprised

"Yes Anne" Katie answered never taking that smile off her face

"It's my second name!" Kim said excited

"I know"

"What?"

"We were talking about names for a while and Ben mentioned it and I liked it"

"Yeah Kimmy if it wasn't for you we would of never met" Ben said smiling before pulling his arm around her shoulder.

Kim smiled and jumped on Ben before ruffling his hair.

"Hold on… Am I the only one who got that Kim's name is Kimberly Anne" Naomi said laughing

"Shut up! My mom wanted a French name and my dad wanted Kimberly… And he would always get what he wanted… guess I got that from him… So I ended with a name that sounds like I come from Alabama or something"

We all laughed and she crossed her arm raising her eyebrows waiting for us to stop.

"Can I hold her?" Kim ask warmly

"Of course… If you promise not to drop her Clumsy" Katie answered laughing

"Can I hold Matthew?" Effy asked

We all turned to look at her a bit surprised

"Sure" Katie stated smiling

"Hey Anne" Kim whispered gently as she laid her in her arms.

I watched them holding them with the biggest smile. Both of them look so adorable throwing each other glares before looking back at the newborn in their arms. When Anne wrapped her little fingers around Kim's finger her eyes lit up.

"She just so beautiful… just so tiny and perfect… So cute I want to… Like buy her a pony or something"

We laughed at Kim's choice of words.

"Oh my god can I buy her a pony?!"

"NO!" Ben and Katie shouted in unison

"Why not?"

"She's a day old! You can't just go and buy her a pony!" Katie stated

"Why not? I can buy a day old pony and when she'll be 5 the pony will be all groomed and trained oh my god its perfect!"

"Kim you're not buying her a pony!"

"Fine but when she's old enough to understand you'll have to explain to her why you didn't let Auntie Kim buy her a pony" Kim said before sticking her thong out

"Whatever you say Kimberly Anne" Ben stated laughing

"You'll have to explain to Benjamin Rupert"

"Rupert? Jesus thank god you didn't decided to go with second name with him" Naomi said laughing nodding towards matthew

"Oh Naomi wait until I find out what you're second name it!"

"I don't have one plus my name is Naomi Campbell it can't get any worst"

"Yes you do i….

"Emily!"

"Oh right… top secret… My lips are sealed"

A nurse made her way in and told us she needed to take the newborns to the nursery now. Kim pouted before carefully placing Anne in the transparent little crib followed by Effy with Matthew.

"Well Fredster lets go get some coffee before they talked us into making them babies machines" Cook stated laughing

We laughed and I turned to see Kim just staring at Effy.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"KIM!"

"Oh sorry! Was it a secret?" Kim stated before bringing her hand to her mouth

"More like a surprise but you ruined it"

"Then why did you give me the look? You know you can't give me the look!"

"Oh so it's my fault" Effy answered with a smirk on her face

"Oh my god you're pregnant! My little sister is pregnant!" Kim stated excited before pulling Effy into a hug

"Kim I can't breathe"

"Sorry!" she said before pulling off

"Effy! Congratulation!" I stated before getting up and pulling her into a hug myself followed by Naomi and an over excited Panda

"Felicitation Freddy! Formidable!" Thomas said before shaking Freddy's hand

"Cookie monster's going to be an uncle!" Cook shouted before pulling Freddy into a hug

"Come Gay J, Thomas, Ben lets go get a drink and celebrate… Today is a good fucking day!"

"I think I'm going to stay here with Katie" Ben said with a smile

"It's ok babe you go… we need some girl time"

"You sure?"

"Yes, go!"

Ben smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before following the boys.

"Should I be mad that Kim and Effy got to hold my nephews and I didn't!" I said jumping on the bed next to Katie

"You could but I just went thru 4h30 of labor with no drugs so I wouldn't recommend it"

I smiled and reached for her hand

"I don't know how I'm going to do it Em… I mean I didn't think I was ready for one and now… what if I'm not a good mom… wha…

"Katie you're going to do great… and did you see Ben's face when he was looking at them… you guys are going to make great parents and you have us! And looks like Kim and Effy are already up for babysitting"

"Correction… I'm up for kidnapping" Kim said laughing

"Well I guess Effy and Emily will be doing the babysitting then!" Katie said laughing

Kim yawned and we all laughed

"Tired a bit?" Naomi stated

"Sorry I haven't slept in three days with the planning and the academy and all"

"I told you to leave the planning to me but you love being in charge don't you?"

"No actually I was hoping to make a "mistake" and make you fligh in the shitiest sit and book you the worst hotel ever" Kim answered laughing

"Oh I'm sure Adriana wouldn't mind us staying with her if she heard about that" Naomi answered before winking at me

"Funny Campbell soup… Well I'm going to go get a coffee anyone else wants one?"

"Yes please" I answered with a smile

"Ok anyone else?"

They all nodded and Kim walked out.

We had been in the room talking for about an hour now and Kim still wasn't back.

"I'm going to go look for Kim ok?"

"Jesus look at the time she's been gone forever!" Naomi stated

"I know I'm going to go look for her"

I got up and started to wonder off the hospital looking for her. After about 15 min of searching I found her. I was about to say something but I stopped on my tracks. She was there… standing still… her eyes fixed on the window… occasionally taking a zip of her coffee. I walked and stood next to her looking at the direction she was.

"You're ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm ok"

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I said turning to her smiling warmly

"Yeah… beautiful… they're… They're so little" her eyes were still on the window I caught a tear falling down her cheek

"Hey… hey… it's ok… the doctor said they were going to be fine" I whispered putting my hand on her back

"I know… it's just… I… I… I won't have kids" she said burying her head in my shoulder

"Of course you can… you'll be…

"No… you don't understand… I can't have… I… I can't get pregnant… I have a 3.5% possibility… 5% if I'm lucky" she said burying her head further into my neck

I wrapped my arm around her not sure of what I could say to console her.

"How… When… I'm so so…

"My psy… I was talking to her about how… how I pictured my life and how much I wanted to have a daughter… and you know do stuff with her… like go shopping and go to her recitals or tennis match and I don't know support her no matter what she wanted to do… kind of be the person I wish my parents had been… and she told me I should do some exams… and I thought it was standard procedure and all… so when I got back 2 weeks ago I did…and turns out all those med I've been taking… and the new ones they've been trying… they fucked me up" I felt her grip get tighter and I hold her closer

"I'm so sorry… isn't their other option? Like vitro?" I whispered slowly

"No… I've been to 3 different doctors already and they told me my only option was adoption… but who in there right my would allow me to adopt"

"Don't say that! Are you kidding me? You're amazing… you're helping so many people and you're so sweet and caring… you haven't met that little girl for more than an hour and I can already tell you're going to be a big part of her life… heck you held her for about 10 sec and you already wanted to buy her a freaking pony… Who in their right mind wouldn't let you adopt… if you do you're going to make a little girl so happy… and if you raise her to become half the person that you are she's going to be such an amazing little character"

I felt her breath steady I pulled away and brush away her long bangs and smiled affectionately

"Thank you" she said in a barely husky whisper

"Gosh look at me crying when it supposed to be a happy day… you're an aunt and my sister is pregnant" she chuckled and wiped the remaining tears off.

"Come on lets go get you that coffee cause… well I kind of drank it" She smiled and placed her hand in her pocket lifting her shoulder

"I forgive you if you buy" I said laughing

"Deal… just so you know… coffee here tastes like shit"

"Didn't stop you from drinking mine eh?"

She shoved me playfully before we started to walk towards the cafeteria. I reached for her hand to let her know I was there for her and she turned and smiled at me thankfully.

*****

*****

**Looks like the devils child turned out to be little angels after all! Maybe it's Effy that's carrying the evil one! Who knows? And poor Kim… Never going to get the chance to see if it might be her who's going to have it. But if she adopted looks like a little girl is about to win the lottery!**

**Will Kim seriously consider kidnapping?**

**Will Naomi and Emily get to stay with Miss Lima?**

**Will we get to find out about Naomi's second name?**

**Aren't you glad it's Matthew and not Rupert?!**

**Will Katie and Ben be able to manage two kids?**

**Is Effy's future child going to be bullied by Katie's?**

**And if so will little Effy junior hit them with rocks?**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapter 4 *****

"Táxi bela?"

"Sim vamos aos Copacabana Palace hotel… Sabe onde é?" I stated to the guy

"Sim naturalmente entre!"

"Ok get in" I said before giving my luggage to the guy.

"Since when do you know Portuguese?" Naomi said raising an eyebrow

"I don't"

"Ehm for a second I thought you were going to tell us you were half Brazilian"

"My Portuguese is shit… I learned a bit from a foreign exchange student from Sao Paolo who stayed with us for a year when I was 8"

"Oh… Anything else you might have forgotten to mention? Like you speak mandarin or something?" Emiy asked amused

"I speak Spanish and I enjoy long walks on the beach" I said laughing

"Wow… ok sometimes I feel like I know shit about you" Emily said giggling

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises"

We got to the hotel and I went to the front desk to check in.

"Ok we've got joined suites so try not to get to loud please" I said laughing

"Kim we shared a room for almost 4 years you'd think you'd be use to it by now!"Emily answered before winking

"Yeah… well I guess I should be thankful I didn't travel with Ben and Katie" I said before we burst into laughter

I'm not sure if either they were into some really kinky shit or they were both just naturally ridiculously loud.

"Wow" Emily said in awe with her eyes wide open as we walked into the room

"You'd think after travelling so many times with me you'd get used to it" I said teasingly

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it"

"Yeah well me neither" I answered raising my eyebrows

Emily and Naomi looked at each other before giggling

"Oh my God we even have a balcony!"

"Correction… I have a balcony… I don't know if yours has one"

"Why don't we go check Ems" Naomi said raising her eyebrows

"Uhu Keep it in your pants for 5 min yeah? I want to go down to the beach before the meeting"

"5 min? We've been stuck on a plane for 12 hours!" Emily stated

"Yeah don't think I didn't see when you two disappeared to the bathroom… you guys have no idea what being discreet is do you?"

Emily turned as red as her hair and Naomi's jaw was on the floor. I laughed and opened my luggage to get a bathing suit and a change of cloth.

"Go on then… go get ready… you'll have plenty of time to do it in every single possible part of the room when we come back"

"Fine" Emily said quite frustrated

*******E******

We were now walking on the beach. Yeah like Kim loved to say… she always got what she wanted. Brat! But I've got to admit I was actually enjoying this. The water was turquoise, the sand white and there were genuinely happy people all over the place and the shopping was quite nice to. It was a breath a fresh air.

"Seriously… I think I'm going to move here!" Kim stated before turning around and walking backward checking out a girl who had just passed by

"And you're the one giving us shit about being discreet!" Naomi said laughing

"Difference is I wasn't trying to be" She answered with a broad smile

"Ehm Cook?" Naomi said raising her eyebrows

"Secretly which he'd look that good in that bikini?… Absolutely… but don't tell him I told you" Kim said laughing

"You're never going to change aren't you?" I said amused

"Why would I? I'm awesome" She laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder playfully

"Now come on I want one of those drinks that come in a pineapple" Kim said in a rather overly excited childish tone which caused Naomi and I to laugh.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to drink when we have a meeting in an hour?"

"An hour? But we got here at 9 the meeting is at 3" Kim said puzzled

"Yeah and between you trying on 6 different bathing suits over and over again… Ems not making her mind on which sunglasses she wanted to buy… you chatting up with the two blocks and finally you flirting with every good looking sales women of every store we've been in… Well yeah it's 2 now" Naomi said amused

"I wasn't flirting! I was being nice and brushing up on my Portuguese"

"Right"

"Ok big deal I'm a flirt… I can't help it… you should know that by now… Oh and you forgot the make out session you and Ems had in the water which I'm pretty sure lasted a good 2 hours"

"Are you sure it was just a make out session? I mean you look like you were pretty busy looking at the girls volley ball match" I said laughing

"You didn… oh my God you did!" Kim said in shock

Naomi and I look at each other with a smirk

"Ok that's taking PDA to a whole other level, That's like PDS… Public display of sex... airplane bathroom… public beach… what's next? "

We laughed and Kim rolled her eyes

"Should we head back?" Naomi asked

"Yeah probably being we need to shower get dress and manage to make it there on time"

****K****

After Naomi and I finally managed to take Emily away from the blow-dryer and got into a cab we made it to the meeting spot 20 minutes late. We walked in the "construction" site which was a total chaos.

"Oi fá-lo saber onde podemos achar Adriana?" I asked one of the workers

"Sim é por ali" The guy pointed out straight forward

"Obrigado" I thanked before turning back to Emily and Naomi who looked shock

"What? Does my Portuguese sounds that bad?"

They both nodded and turned their gaze to look at something behind me

"I swear if you're going to freak her out if you start perving alr…

Oh shit…

"She's walking over" Emily stated

"Leave it to me to run into an ex in Brazil" I said shocked

It was Emma. We dated back at university. It ended quite weirdly. There was never a talk about it. We just started to see each other less and less and then the calls just slowly stopped and that was it. It wasn't anything really serious. The serious was with Jack. Even if we were both kind of fucking around.

"Hi" she said shyly pulling me out of my thoughts

"Uh… Hey… Hi" I babbled like a moron

"Emily, Naomi" She smiled

She was a lot more beautiful than I remembered. Maybe it was the golden tan she had gotten or maybe her hair… it was longer and brighter or maybe it was just the fact that I had never really paid attention.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised

"Well I took a gap year to volunteer… that was 2 years ago" She said smiling

"Oh… I didn't know you wanted to do that"

"Actually I did tell you I was planning on coming" she said looking down

"Oh… sorry" I replied awkwardly

She looked back up right into my eyes. And for some reason I got lost into the pool of turquoise blue.

"Hello? Kim?" She said as she waved

"Sorry… I didn't hear" I said shaking my head

"Didn't hear or wasn't listening?" She asked tilting her head to the side

I hear Naomi and Emily chuckle and threw them a death stare before nodding towards Adriana. They obviously got the message.

"Wasn't listening… sorry I spaced out"

Fuck sakes I haven't been talking to her for more than 5 min and all that has come out of my mouth is sorry.

"It's ok… I kind of got used to it with you"

Aouch

"I was kind of an ass with you wasn't I?" I said looking at my feet

"Yeah… minus the kind of" she said before letting out an awkward laugh

"That bad uh?"

"Well we had our good times"

"Yeah… we did" I said smiling

"But when it was ehm… out of the bedroom… let's just say you weren't much of a talker… or a listener apparently" She laughed

"I guess minus the kind of was appropriate" I stated and she smiled

"Why… ehm why did you put up with it for 3 month then?… I mean I might not of listen or talk much but I know you obviously deserved better than that"

"Like I said… we had our good times… and I guess sometimes I would get to see a part of you I really liked and hoped I would get to see it more often after a while"

"Oh"

"Yeah well… anyway… what are you doing here?"

"Well ehm Naomi and I are founders of the KiNafrica foundation and it's doing great so we're looking for new place to help and a friend of Adriana is a friend of mine and explained to us what you guys were doing and it caught our attention so we're meeting with her to see what we can do to help"

"Yeah I heard about the KiNafrica… You guys were everywhere after the movie"

"Yeah… trying to get out of the media and get sucked back in" I said laughing

"At least it was for something good this time" She stated and we both laughed

"Well I'm making you late for your meeting… you where already late and I'm holding you up"

"Yeah… wait how did you know I was late?"

"I work with Adriana… the meeting was actually with both of us and Ally over there" She said smiling

"Oh so you knew I was coming!"

"Yeah"

"Sneaky… well I guess technically you're not holding me up since you were part of the meeting" I said raising my eyebrows playfully

"You've got a point"

"I should probably go introduce myself… but listen… you don't have to say yes… well obviously… but I'm here for 2 weeks and well I thought maybe you'd like to go to grab a bite to eat or something… it's not like a date or anything… just you know to make it up to you for being an ass and you could feel me in on what's going on here and all"

"Uhm" She bit her lip

"I promise I'll listen… maybe even talk" I said smiling cheekily

"Then I guess I have to say yes" She said laughing

"Great… how does tonight sound?"

"I see patience still isn't one of your virtues"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I know this great little Japanese place it turns into a lounge after 10"

"Sushi and good company sounds good"

She blushed

"Where are you staying?"

"Copacabana palace why?"

"I'll be in the lobby at 8… don't be late" She winked and with that she walked away

I watched her for a few more second before pulling myself together and walking too go introduce myself and maybe start that meeting I had flown 12 fucking hours for. But I was starting to think the 12 hours flight was definitely worth it. Not that it wouldn't have been with just helping. But there was a definite plus to it now. A new friend… Just friend… I mean I'm engaged… and I said it wasn't a date. If I wasn't engaged maybe more than friend… but I am. So definitely not a date. Just two people having diner even if one happens to be breath taking.

*****

*****

**Just friends? **

**Can Kim really be just friend with a "breath taking" girl who happens to be her ex?**

**Will this just friend cause trouble in paradise with the happily engaged couple?**

**What will Naomi and Emily next PDS place?**

**Give me more questions!!! (What is Naomi's middle name doesn't count! Ahah you'll know soon enough!"**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

***** Chapter 4*****

*****K*****

"What about this?" I asked giving a little swirl to show the dress

"I like it" Emily said with a smile

"Yeah? You don't think it makes me look pale?"

"Kim you couldn't look pale even if someone threw white paint all over you" Naomi said laughing

"Ok enough envying my tan… Yes or no?"

"It's nice really"

"Nice? A fuck it I'll just wear the white one"

"But I said it was nice" Emily said shocked and confused

"Yeah exactly… it's the polite way to say ugly… kind of like "Not my style but it suits you"… no actually that's basically saying its ugly and you have bad taste…"

"Ehm is there some American code language I don't know about?" Emily said laughing

"Funny! Ok how do I look?" I said as I finished to put the white one on

"Those great has a hidden meaning too or is it ok?"

"Great is good… I was going for WOW but great will do" I said laughing

"I thought you say it wasn't a date" Naomi said amused

"It's not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you change like a hundred times already?" Naomi said raising her eyebrows

"Ehm engaged" I said pointing at my ring

"Yeah that doesn't answer my question"

"I like to look nice"

"Funny how when we go out you always throw on the first dress you find" Emily said laughing

"uh duh duh…" I babbled stupidly on purpose not amused

"Are you sure it was a good idea? I mean what if…

"It's not a date!"I shouted

"Fine… just don't do something stupid"

"I won't… so… what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Just walk around and then maybe go to the beach a little"

"Aw how romantic… snuggling watching the stars… cliché anyone?"

"Who said anything about snuggling" Naomi said with a smirk

"Right I forgot it was you two" I said laughing

"But don't walk to much it's dangerous here… but knowing you two I shouldn't get worried since I'm pretty sure 10 min and you'll be on the beach getting frisky" I said still laughing

"Yeah just make sure you don't get the same idea" Emily said raising her eyebrows

"It's not a date… fuck sakes… what time is it anyway?"

"8h05 why?"

"Shit! I'm late!"

I started to run frantically around the room looking for my shoes, purse and cellphone.

"Ok I'm leaving! Bye… oh and my bed is off limits yeah?"

With that I ran out and waited for the elevator impatiently. _Fuck sakes! Can't it take any longer is it on a fucking break or something. Finally!_

I took a last look into the mirror in the elevator before turning around as the elevator door opened. I walked out and scanned the lobby to find her. _Shit maybe she left… fuck she ask me for one thing and I c… Oh. My. God._ I swallowed hard. There she was… wearing some white shorts and a white flowing top, a wave golden hair falling over her bare shoulder. I cleared my throat and walked over… _not a date… engaged… _I repeated over and over in my head before I was finally standing in front of her.

"You're late" She said smiling

"Sorry" I said biting my lip

"Well I guess that's one more thing you'll have to make up for" Emma said before winking

_Oh god… what did I get myself into_

"I guess so" I said smiling

"uhuh don't give me the smile" she said laughing

"The smile? What smile?" I asked interested

"The "I'm irresistible" smile… it's not going to cut out" She answered amused

"Oh so you think I'm irresistible!" I said before raising my eyebrows and imitating my previous smile

"Maybe… now come on all this waiting made me hungry" She reached for my wrist and pull me outside

"Uhuh don't give me the "Pulling me out abruptly so I can't see you blush" trick" I said laughing

"Shut up!" She said appalled before getting in the cab

We talk and tease a bit more before she asked the taxi to stop in the corner. We paid and got out.

"Bela! Por aqui!" Some blocks shouted

I turned around amused

"You love the attention don't you" She said raising her eyebrows

"Wow… I really did not talk much did I" I said shock

"Uh?" she looked at me confused

"I hate it actually… just shows how little you know about me"

"Well what do you say we change that then… we're here" Emma pointed to the door

I reached for the door and opened it for her. She smiled and walked in. We took a sit and I directly reached for the menu to have something to look at being afraid I would start perving.

"So… How was the meeting?"

"Good… Naomi got some good ideas"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well you know how we got some donors that owns some sort satellites and with some of the donation we bought loads of computer and connected them to the satellites so they could get free internet in the schools and all back in Africa?"

"Yeah I heard about that… that was genius"

"Thanks… well we're going to talk with them to see if we can get internet connection for here"

"That's great! If you guys could do that the teaching could get much better"

"Yeah we also thought we could get some online school to donate like courses hours for the children so you know the little schools wouldn't get to cramped up"

"That would be amazing! I don't know why we didn't think about that before! Now I get how KiNafrica got so big so quick… you guys move fast"

"Thanks… But it's mostly Naomi… she's a genius when it comes to that, I just happen to have a big contact list"

"I'm sure you do more than that" She stated smiling warmly

"Well I can be quite charming and persuasive" I said laughing

"Yes… you can"

I switch my gaze from the menu to meet her eyes. We stared I each other for a few second before she looked down

"So I hear you're engaged? Congratulation"

"Yes… 3 years now… how did you know?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it… I read tabloids" She said laughing

"Stalking me uh?" I said smiling

"No!... I mean I read about eve… oh… you were kidding…" She answered awkwardly

I laughed

"Can I see it?"

"What?" I asked confused

"The ring!"

"Oh right! Sorry… Yes" I said stretching my hand towards her

She reached for it and for some reason it made me shivered.

"It's an… unusual ring"

"You meant cheap?" I said amused

"No! I mean it's not what I expected!"

"Yeah… You expected some huge diamond or something" I said laughing

"Well ehm kind of" she said a bit ashamed

"It's ok everyone says the same thing… but there's actually a story behind the ring"

"Oh"

"Would you like to hear it?" I said amused

"Yes"

"Well the rock is called Eye of the tiger… Eye du tigre… and well my dad… he said it reminded him of my eyes so every time he would go on a trip… which was like all the time… if he would see one he would bring it back and give it to me… I probably have like thousands of them back home"

She reached for my hand and looked at the rock closer then back to my eyes. She smiled kindly.

"He was right… I can see the resemblance"

"I can't… but if it's true then I guess it's a compliment… I've been obsessed with that rock ever since I my dad got me the first one" I said laughing

"Go on then there must be more to the story right?"

"Right sorry… well one day I was walking around Bristol with Cook…

"Oh he's the…" She cutted me off and stopped in her tracked

She knew there was someone else. She knew it was Cook as well

"Yeah… well we got to this shop and I saw one… and I didn't have any money on me and I explained to him what it meant to me and I practically had to beg him to buy it because he had just enough for a pitcher of beer… and well it's Cook and he sure loves he's beer" I laughed

"And he bought it for you"

"No… he got he's fucking pitcher of beer actually" I said still laughing

"Wow what a romantic story!" She said giggling

"Wait… he went back after and well there's the rock" I pointed at my finger

"Ok I've got to admit… it is kind of romantic after all"

"Yeah… Cook… Romantic… that didn't last long" I laughed "He bought me another ring when he finally could afford one that was "Appropriate" for me like my mother said"

"Why aren't wearing it?"

"Because I love this one… I don't need a huge diamond… this one is worth a whole lot more to me than any meaningful diamond"

"You really love him" She stated

"Cook and I… we're the same… it can't get pretty messy sometimes but I get him and he gets me you know? We accept each other's flaws and we're comfortable around each other"

"You make him sound like a Labrador or something" She said laughing

I laughed with her

"So what about you? Anyone special?"

"Maybe"

********N*********

We walked hand intertwined around the city not paying attention to what the few mans were shouting. Not that we understood anything they said. But I was pretty sure it was about the same as any country… the typical hey beautiful or you're hot kind of comments.

"I like it here" Emily said softly

"Yeah it's nice"

"Nice?" I said playfully

"English language… Not American" She said laughing

"Then yes… definitely nice"

I stopped in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Definitely nice" I whispered

"American nice?"

"Yes" I said mockingly

She shoved me playfully before I pulled her into a breath taking kiss.

"Come on I have a surprise" I said before starting to walk back

"Surprise? What?" Emily asked confused

"Shh… just follow me yeah?" She nodded and did as she was told

"Ok wait" I place myself behind her and covered her eyes with my hand

"And you say you're against blindfolds!" She said giggling

I placed a gentle kiss on her next working my way up to her ear

"That's cause you were rooming with an hormonal teenage boy… you're not anymore aren't you" I said teasingly.

I pressed my body to hers so she would start walking forward. After a few meters I removed my hands to reveal a blanket with pillows and a small table covered by a tent and surrounded by candles, white lilies and gardenias. Her favorites.

"Nai! It's beautiful! How did you… I mean how… when?"

"I made a few phone calls… I did help saying I was Kim" I said laughing

She laughed and turned around to kiss me. 7 years and she still managed to make my knees wiggle like jello with a simple kiss. She pressed her forehead against mine and smiled sheepishly.

"I love you" she whispered huskily

"I love you too" Now I was the one smiling sheepishly

"Now come on let's eat"

We took a sit sharing a pillow and she reached for her plate to place it next to mine.

"Sandwich?" She asked confused

"Try it" I said smiling

She took a bit

"Honey and marmite!" She said in a Panda tone

"Yes… thought you might miss it" I said laughing

"But you hate it!"

"Mine's banana with nutella… as much as I love you Em… I'm never eating that again!" I said still laughing

We burst into a fit of giggle

"Naomi Campbell you're a closet hopeless romantic" She said still giggling

"Closet!" I stated appalled

"Yes… I like it… I'm the only one who gets to hide there with you"

"Then yes… definitely closet" I said before leaning into what was meant to be an innocent kissed but soon turned into a heated one. She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling with her has she laid on the blankets,

******K******

"What are you doing?" I asked reaching for her hand

"Ehm paying half of the bill?" she answered snottily

"Ehm no you're not! I invited you! It's a "make up for being an ass" diner! Did you really expected me to let you pay half?" I asked in shock

"I don't expected anything from you Kim… you're too unpredictable and I wouldn't want to get a headache thinking about what I should or should not expect from you" Emma said as she looked down

"Oh…" I wasn't really sure what I should answer to that

"Oh no! I don't mean it in a bad way! Unpredictable is good I guess"

"You guess?" I asked still a bit thrown off

"Yeah… I guess" she said still not looking up to me

"Just let me get this one yeah? Next time you can get it"

"Next time?" She asked as her eyes finally met mine

"Yeah… I mean… we'll be working with each other so I guess they'll be a few next time"

"Yeah… working… ok"

I reached for my purse and placed a few bill on the table before getting up followed by her. We made our way out and she raised her hand to signal for a taxi to pull over.

"I was hoping we could ehm… walk back" I said a bit affected that she seemed to want to get this over quickly

"Walk? That's rubbish it's well far" she said as she reached the handle of the car

"You go then…It's a beautiful night so I'll just walk back… thanks for diner… it was… ehm fun"

I didn't get her. She was confusing me horribly and I didn't like the feeling, one second everything seemed to be going great and the next she looked like she wanted to get rid of me.

"I'll go with you"

"But you said…

"It's dangerous I'm not going to let you walk back by yourself" She cutted me off

"I'll be fine really I ju…

"Kim will you just start walking? You're right it's a beautiful night"

"You're weird" I stated before I started to walk

"Yeah… I'm the one that's weird" She said before letting out the cutest little giggle

"You Kimberly jones!" Some Brazilian girl stated before a flash blinded me

"Fucking hell" I muttered

Before I knew it a bunch of people turned around and a storm of flash rained down on me. I reached for Emma's hand and ran pulling her with me. We ran and ran for what seemed forever and finally I stopped when I realized we had lost them. I rested my hands on my knee and tried to catch my breath. When I finally managed to I leaned against the wall my head tilted back.

"I hate when this happen… I thought people where finally over it" I said still a bit breathless

"Yeah well it seems to be hard to get over you" Emma stated

I looked up to see her standing in front of me. I got lost in the turquoise blue again as silence laid upon us. We just stood there… Looking into each other's eyes. Seconds turning into minutes and still not a movement from neither of us. And then I felt her breath closer… and closer and them warmth against my lips. It was slow, opened mouth and no tongue. It was passionate yet simple, heated yet controlled. I closed my eyes letting me fl something I hadn't felt in a while. She pulled apart and stared into my eyes in a worried look. I leaned forward and placed an exact replica of the kiss she had just gave me only this time I felt her hands in the back of my neck pulling me closer more aggressively. She turned pulling me with her to switch place with me causing her to be pinned against the wall. I felt her tongue tracing the shape of my lips attentively which made my whole body shivered from the electrifying shock her touch made me feel. I tangled my hand in hair and then I felt it. The ring… What was I doing… I couldn't do that… my heart had already been promised to someone else.

**Sorry I haven't update in so long! I've been working in a summer camp and there is no wifi or signale! I'm dying here!!! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can promise!**

**Will compromising picture of Kim and a hot date put things with Cook in jeopardy?**

**Will Kim stop or keep on going further with Emma?**

**Will Naomily ever stop being so damn cute?**

**How are little Anne and Matthew doing?**

**What about Bentie?**

**Next time on LKTP**

*****

*****

**Don't forget you're review on the way out! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Chapter 6*****

*****K*****

I quickly pulled away and turned my back on her, my hand running thru my hair. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What' wrong… I thou…

"I can't do this… I'm en… I just can't do this"

Millions things were going thru my mind by now. I turned around to look at her.

"Wh… why not?" Her voice was broken

"Emma… I'm engaged… I have someone back home… and you're here… It's just wrong"

"But I'm finishing here in 2 month… I'm going back… we cou…

"I'm engaged Emma… engaged"

"You've been repeating that over and over again but I've never heard you once say you love him… you know you'll never love him the way you'd want to… he's a guy"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm out… I'm bi… everyone knows that it's not like I need a cover or anything"

"It's not what I'm saying… I just think maybe you're with him because you like the idea of being with a man… getting married… having kids… the whole family thing… I don't know"

"_Having kids"…_ that just threw me off… made me want to scream at her that she had no rights to tell me what she thought I wanted when she had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Exactly… you don't fucking know… and who are you to tell me what I want in life?" The words came out a lot harsher than I had expected

"Maybe the girl you used for three months and then just fucking stopped calling without even bothering to properly end it… what the fuck do you want from me Kim? You just disappear and then 3 fucking years after you decided you want to make it up to me… then send me mixed signals and…

"I was not sending you mixed signal!"

"Really? Then why did you kiss me right after I did… Pinned me down against the wall… you kissed back has hard as I did earlier… the Kim I knew would of fucked me right here, right now"

She took a step closer as she said those words which made it even harder for me.

"I…I…I wasn't myself back then… I was confused about my feelings for Cook"

She took another step forward and by the fear of the closeness now laying between us I took one step back only to be stopped by the wall. I felt her hand resting on the wall on each side of my face. Her lips brushing gently against my neck making its way to my ear.

"Tell me you don't want to fuck me right here, right now" She whispered with so much want

She nibbled on my earlobe and I sigh to her touch. Then I felt her hand gripping firmly on my thigh, slightly lifting my dress. I reached her hand to stop her and looked right into her eyes. Was that what she wanted? A quick fuck?

"Stop!" I stated firmly

"He'll never know… I promise… I just want you" She said with more than lust in her eyes. There was also a hint of hurt

""So is that what it is… a quick fuck against the wall?" I spat out

She was willing to fuck my relationship up for a quick fuck. I let her hand that for some reason was still intertwined in mine go and started to walk away. Then I felt a hand reaching for mine and pulling me right back to her. She placed it on her chest and I just looked at her puzzled.

"Can you feel it? Just feel how fast it's beating… You asked me why I stuck around with you for so long… well that's because that's how you made me feel… I just thought that after a while you would wake up and feel the same…. And then you come here… and I get this feeling all over again… as if we had never separated… and you ask me out and you where even more perfect that I imagined you would be when I was waiting for you to just snap out of it 3 years ago…

"Emma…

"Just tell me you didn't feel even the slightest like I did tonight… just tell me that you didn't and I'll leave you alone"

I stood there… hypnotized by the pool of blue… then I reached for her hand and placed it on my chest like her earlier action.

"I can't tell you that…I can't because I would be lying… but I can't do this either… I'm sorry"

"Can't we at least try? Just try the two weeks you're here"

I tried to look away but she placed her hand on my chin lifting my head up so I could meet her eyes.

"Just try" she whispered before placing a small kiss on the corner of my lip

"Please" she pleaded before giving me another small kiss but this time her lips capturing mine

When I met her eyes yet again the look in them was too much for me to handle.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before placing a small kiss on her cheek and turning away.

"Don't leave me … Kim… Please don't leave me"

"What?"

"Don't leave me… its dark… I… I don't want to walk back home alone… please don't leave me here alone" She pleaded

I turned back to face her and felt my heart shrink as I saw her teary eyes. I stood there for a few more second not knowing what to do. After a rather long pause I stretched my hand out and nodded towards the street. She placed her hand in mine and I started to walk.

"I leave far" She stated blankly

"Ok"

"Really far"

"Then you can stay with me"

"That's not what I… I mean I can take a cab"

"You just asked me to not leave you alone and now you say you can take a cab… you're really confusing you know?" I stated

"No… it's just.. I didn't want to think you thought I was saying this to stay with you"

"It's ok… I already figured out you're not that smart" I stated

"OYE!" She shouted before shoving me on to the road and letting out a small giggle which made me smile.

"HEY! Joking yeah? Trying to kill me or what?"

"Never" She whispered under her breath

I felt her hand slightly squeezing mine and I turned to look at her. Gosh she was so beautiful. How did I miss that before? I always saw her as pretty and an amazing shag but how could I miss her natural beauty. How blind and absorbed in my own problem was I? Maybe if I hadn't been things would be different.

"Kim?"

I shook my head to keeps the inappropriate thinking that was about to come.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Ehm my hotel? The one you came to pick me up in?"

"Oh you mean the one you just walked passed in front 2 min ago?" She answered with a cheeky smile

" Why didn't you say something!"

"Because you look cute when your thinking"

Why does she have to make it harder.

"Right… well lets go back then… I'm exhausted"

"Ok"

*

*

*

So it's really raw because I have no time to myself! Working in a Camp is a bitch! Don't even have time to take a proper shower! But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long!

Hope you liked it!

*

*

Don't forget you're review on the way out ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if the few next chapters are messy but It was written on my bb so I couldn't correct well! Hope you like it!

*** Chapter 7****

****K***  
I was lying on the couch wrapped around in a blancket just looking at much as I tried not to I couldn´t.  
Everytime I tried to look away, set my eyes on the sea or the people passing by my eyes would always fall back on her.  
She looked so angelical... just so perfect snuggle in the comforter in one of Ben old shirt I had snatch from him. It was  
way to big for her but looked like a perfect fit. I sigh to the fact that even though I tried my hardest to supress all  
the thoughts and feeling that I was having, I just couldn´t. I wasn´t supposed to be lying here looking at her. I wasn´t  
supposed to want to get up and wake her up with a kiss that would lead to so much more. But all I could do is fight all these  
urges and just content myself with little moments like this. Content myself with that kiss we had shared the night before. That  
kiss that hadn´t left my mind, the kiss that was the reason I hadn´t slept last night.

"What is this?"

I jumped to the sound of the voice

"Shh, she´s sleeping" I whispered

Emily walked up to me with angry determination, reached for my arm and pulled me away from the room before I could even react

"why the fuck is she sleeping... I mean... what is she doing in your bed?" Emily rambled quite mad

"It got late and she lives far" I answered calmly

"Oh so what you just thought her lets just take her home and fuck her" She stated still quite mad

I was shocked at the way she was acting

"I didn... We didn´t fuck... she just..

" What about Cook Kim? He loves you why would you do that to him?"

"Emily we didn´t fuck ok!"

"Right since when do you take a girl back to you room and just sleep? wait no... not just any girl... your ex Kim... your fucking ex"

"For fuck sakes I DIDN´T FUCK HER YEAH? She kissed me and then... I kissed her but then I pushed her away and told her I couldn´t  
and she was upset and I didn´t want her to go home on her own... it´s dangerous here"

"You fucking ki...

"What in the bloody hell is going on? I can here you from the room" Naomi stated after apearing out of nowhere

"Emma... that's whats going on"

"What about her?"

"She´s in Kim's bed"

I looked at Naomi hoping she wasn't going to start going at it on me as well. She raised her eyebrows but then looked at me with a confused look.

"We didn't" I stated hoping she would back me up

"Oh... So what's the problem?" She asked turning back to Emily

"They kissed... She's in her bed... and you ask what the problem? She's fucking engaged"

Naomi looked back at me and this time she didn't look as understanding

"She kissed me... and I kissed her in the heat of the moment... but I pushed away afterwards and I told her I couldn't...  
Nothing happened after that I promise"

"She's telling the truth"

We all turned around to look at where the voice came from. Emma was standing right there sleepy yet fully aware of the situation.

"We didn't... She made it very clear it wasn't going to happen... She loves her fiance" Emma stated

I felt my heart twitch when her voice half broke while saying the last sentence. I looked at her and for a second our eyes met. She then looked down to her feet awkwardly.

"I should go" She practically whispered

"I think you should"

"EMILY!" Came out in unison from me and Naomi

"It's ok I understand where she's coming from... I'll just go get my stuff and....

"No... You wait here... I need to talk with Emily in private" I stated

I reached for Emily's hand and pulled her into the other room.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked furiously

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"What?"

"Don't what me... You heard me... Do you have feelings for her?"

"Emily...

"Yes or no?" She cut me of in a firm tone

"It's not that simple"

"It is Kim... You either do or you don't... So what is it?"

" I do... But

"But what? You're engaged you can't...

"Can't what Emily? I can't control what I'm feeling... Trust me I've tried... You of all people should know what it's like" I said quite upset

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"College? Ring any bell? And I never judged you or given you shit about it and I was part of the triangle... so why are you given me shit about this? It's not like I wanted this... It's not like I did something about either...I just want to be happy and I thought Cook was one of the key to that"

"Thought?" She said with a concerned look

"I mean I love him... I care about him and we're a perfect match but I ... I miss... I mean what if I start missing girls again? I thought I wouldn't anymore... I haven't for a while now... But then when I saw Emma... All I could think about was being with her... Making love to her just...

"Kim stop!"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize... It's normal... You're confused... I.. I don't want to see you make a mistake that could cost you your happiness... And I overreacted... But I don't want to see you get hurt.... You deserve to be happy... I want you to be happy... And Cook seem to make you happy and I just didn't want you to ruin that for a one night stand"

" We didn't...

"I know but I saw the way you were looking at her this morning... I've seen that look before... You really like her don't you?"

I looked down afraid of the response my answer could cause

"Yes" I barely whispered

" Why now? I mean you dated for 3 month back at college and it never seemed to be more than physical... I don't understand"

" It was never more than physical because I didn't want it to be... But last night we sat and actually talked and now I can't help but to feel like a complete idiot for not realizing it 3 years ago because it would of meant me not be in the situation I am right now"

I let out a frustrating sigh before running my hand thru my hair.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I should fly back earlier" I mumbled still looking down

"Kim... Kim look at me"

I slowly raised my head

"Is it that bad?" She asked worried

"I think it is... I don't know if I'll be able to... It's two weeks... I mean Naomi can do it without me... I just don't want to do something I might regret you know"

"I'll go with you"

"No way! You're in Brazil! With the love of your life! Enjoy! Don't come back to cold fuzzy England with me!"

" Well I'm pretty sure you've noticed but I've enjoyed it plenty of time already! And Naomi is going to be working anyway so"

"But ...

"Kim I'm going and you know me far to well to try and change my mind"

"Naomi is going to strangle me for this"

"Maybe... Probably... But I'll just mentioned how the reunited sex is just as good as the make up one and she'll forget all about it" Emily stated with a huge grin on her face

"7 years and you're still going at it like rabbits"

"What can I say? She's good... Reeeally go...

"Ok stop it! Don't need to ear this yeah?" I said followed by a small laugh

"So back to England then?"

"Back to England"

" You never were able to keep it in your pants uh?" She stated laughing

"OYH! 3 years yeah?"

"It's kind of funny you want from not falling for anyone to ehm loving everyone" She managed to stay while still laughing

" Yeah well I blame you!" I stated before sticking my tongue out


	8. Chapter 8

We finally passed costume and where on our way to grab a cab.

"Now you're going to regret the 3 luggage's!" Emily stated with a grin

"Nop" I answered before signaling some airport guy toward my luggage

"Princess" Emily blurred out obviously annoyed

"Aw don't get mad cause I always get it my way... Some people are just born like that" I stated with a smile

"You sure you're not going to want some private time with Cook"

"Yes, you're staying with us until Naomi gets back and stop trying to get out of it!"

"I'm not!"

"Right"

The traffic was pretty low to our luck and the taxi managed to make it to the apartment rather quickly.

"Thank you" I said to the taxi before paying him

"No, thank you!"

I walk out and looked at my three luggages. Ok now I was going to regret it!

"Why do you always tip so much?"

"Cause I can and he was a sweetheart"

"Got a point"

***E***

After trying a few position to manage to take her three luggage up Kim finally manage to get them in the elevator. She happily dropped them on the floor to open the door. We walked in and my eyes fell on someone.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kim spat more than angry at the sight of the half naked girl

Her back was turned to us as she searched the fridge. She slowly turned around.

"Rachel? What the fuck is this?"

"Oh uh.... It'...

"Babe what's taking you so long"

She was interrupted by Cook coming out of the room in boxers.

"Babe? Is that for me or for her?" Kim asked furiously

"Uh babe... It's not what you...

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Kim yelled before reaching for the first object at reach and throwing it at him, the vase hit the wall and shattered in pieces.

"YOUR FUCKING SECRETARY? HOW FUCKING ORIGINAL!"

She reached for a frame and proceeded to throw.

"You're fired do you ear me? And don't bother trying to sue because I'll make sure you'll never find work for the rest of your life got it?" She spat at Rachel

"You can't fire her she's my secretary"

"And it's my company in case you forgot... I can fire whoever I please including you if I feel like it... So now Rachel get the fuck out of here and if I ever see your face again I swear..."

Rachel started to run all over the room picking up her stuff and ran out.

"How dare you humiliate me like this! How could you do this to me! Everything you have it's because of me... And you do this"

"Babe I didn't mean to I... I love you...

"Don't you dare... Don't you fucking dare say that"

I could see tears ready to come out of Kim's eyes but I was sure if it was out of sadness or anger. She cover her face and made her way to her room furiously followed by Cook. I wasn't sure if I should stop him and go talk to her or let then sort it out. By the time I had made a decision it was to late they wear both in the room and the screaming had carried on.

***K***

"Don't fucking touch me Jack" I screamed as I felt one of his hand on mine

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I... I

"You what? You what you fucking asshole you fucking...

I couldn't think of what to say anymore so all I did was hit his chest over and over again as hard as I could hoping it would make me feel better.

"Kim stop.... Just stop". He pleaded before reaching for my hands firmly stopping me from banging he's chest once more.. I looked into his eyes and we stayed like this for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden I could feel his lips on mine. I pushed him off and slapped him but he repeated is action right after. Once more I pushed I'm off and slapped him harder then the first time but yet again his lips was on mine. He grip on my thighs firmly and pushed me towards the desk.. My nails digging dip into his flesh I pulled him closer. It didn't take long for us to be in bed. It was intense, aggressive you could even say violent. It was almost like I didn't want it to be good I just wanted it to hurt...  
We were now laying looking at the sealing. All I could think about was that he had given me the answer of all the questions I'd been asking myself in the past few days.

"Babe? .... Babe?"

I felt him shift to the side and his eyes right on me.

"What?'

"You and I...

"What about it?"

"It's not going to work isn't it?"

"No... It's not"

I wasn't mad anymore... I wasn't sad or angry about it. Just relieved that I had realized it before it was to late.

"Are we ok though?" I turned my head to look at him

He looked worried and hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we still talking or friends"

"You really are something aren't you Cook?"

"Is that a no then?"

I leaned in to give him a small peck.

" I'm surprised we lasted this long"

"It was good... We were great... I don't want you t...

" It was good but we can't help who we are can we?"

"I don't think so babe"

"Then friends sounds about right"

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and placed the ring in his hand.

"You are going to make some girl really happy some day... If you manage to keep it in your pants eh?"

" Same to you babe" he stated

We both smiled at each other.

"Should I start looking for an apartment?"

"It's a two bedroom... We've leaved together forever now... I think I'd miss you if you left"

"Can we still do the willy wagon once in a while?"

"No!" I stated before laughing

"Fare enough then"

"Shit! Emily! Fuck!"

I pulled the sheets with me and ran out to the leaving room.

"Hey" she practically whispered

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good"

"You sure? What happened?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you heard the first and second part and then. We just decided that being friends would suit us better"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah..."

"After being together for so long? Sex and a 10 min talk about how being friends would be better and you're ok with that?

"Yes... I'm just glad we realized it soon enough and that the feeling was mutual"

"I couldn't just... I mean with Naomi... If.. I couldn't even imagine how devastated I would be"

"He's not my Naomi... What you have with Naomi... Not every couple is like that... What you have is really rare and me and Cook were never even remotely close to what you guys have"

"And what about Emma?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she could be your Naomi?"

"I don't know... I guess I'll just have to find out"


	9. Chapter 9

*** Chap 9****

"Seriously I can't believe I've actually been on a plane 3 times in less than a week" Emily mumbled as the plane was about to lend

"For fuck sakes I already said sorry about 100 times and I just broke a 3 years engagement so how about a bit of sympathy"

"You are joking right? You're on a plane back to brazil to get into some girl's pants after you're "3 years engagement" has been broken for less than 24 hours so fuck off"

"Get into some girls pants? Would I really take a fucking 12 hour flight to get into some girls pants? It's quite an expensive shag don't you think"

"As if money as ever been an issue with you"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Ehm let's see... What did you get for Ben's birthday last year?"

"A boat but he got me a car so I don't see how...

"Eh eh eh... I'm not finished... Remember that girl before Emma... What was her name?"

"Danielle?"

"Yes that's the one! Would you mind reminding me what was you're second date like"

"Paris but she was from there and told me how much she missed it! And people do it all the time! This is Europe it's so easy to...

"Kim you flew in the company's private jet and had a favorite restaurant closed so you two could be there alone"

"Alright, fine but it's not like I'm one of those greedy bastard... I like to share it with others... Plus you're rich too and you don't seem to mine enjoying the benefits that it brings"

"I'm not rich! I have a few flower shops"

"Ehm Naomi is my partner in practically everything now"

"Well that's Naomi "

"But what's Naomi is yours" I stated in shock

"Technically it's not, we do share everything but I guess you could say legally it's not"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked bemused

"What? I mean what do you think I'm saying? I didn't mean anything by it!"

"You want to marry Campbell like now!!! Awww that's so adorable! You'd think the twat would of proposed like 4 years ago what's wrong with her? Maybe I should start working a bit so she has more time to herself! Oh my god can I be the made of honor? Wait no that would be weird cause who's would I be and...

"KIM! What the fuck!"

"Sorry rambling! Got carried away"

"And by the way why would she be the one proposing"

I turned and tried to look at her seriously but failed miserably. I burst into laughter much to her anoyment

"No offense Ems but she's obviously the one wearing the pants in the relationship!" I said still laughing

"OYH! Not true!"

"So true it makes reality looks surreal!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did I by this then?"

She pulled out a small box and opened it

"Oh my shitting god! No fucking way!" I stated bemused

It was ring. Turquoise rock. Very unusual. Very Naomi.

"You're going... Wait ... What?... When?"

"She saw it in a store that day we went for a walk and you went on your date"

"It was not a ... Ah fuck it... So?"

" So being she's not you and doesn't throw money around she didn't buy it because she thought it was to pricy"

"Fuck yeah it's going to be pricy a fucking turquoise ruby..."

"So I bought it while she was in the other store"

"Sneaky!... So when?"

"Tomorrow night hopefully"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! I'm going to be the only unmarried twat! What the fuck!"

"If that's your way to say congratulation than thank you"

"Of fucking course it's my way to say congratulation! It's me for fuck sakes!"

"Then thank you!"

"I can't believe you're going to propose! It's crazy!"

"I know" she stated excited

" Well let's get out of this fucking plane so I can fucking "get into some girls pants" and you can get ready for your proposal"

"Aw you're still mad about that comment"

"Fuck off! I was going to help you with the proposal and all but I'll be busy you know"

"Bitch"

"Love you too Fitch" I said laughing finally reaching the exit doors of the airport and getting into the car

"To the hotel miss Jones?" The driver asked

"Actually to the favelas please"

The driver nodded and started the car

"So?" Emily asked

"So what?"

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You just flew all the way back for her and you don't know?"

"Thank for making me feel nervous! Just what I fucking needed"

"Sorry... It's just... You haven't thought this thru have you?"

"No not really"

"Right I don't even know why I thought you would have!" Emily said laughing

"And for like the 100 time today I'm going to ask what is that supposed to mean?"

"That you do things without thinking about it... You just really impulsive"

"I should of thought this thru should I ?" I said quick pensively

"Yeah well I guess it's a bit late now" Emily answered amused

"Driver do you think you could take the bags to the hotel and come back for us?"

"Absolutely Miss Jones... Any specific time for the pick up"

"Whatever time I takes to take the bags and come back, no hurry"

"Ok no problem"

"Thank you!"

I walked out followed by Emily and started to search for Naomi and Emma.

"Oh there's Naomi! And Emm... Oh...

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to see if I had seen what she had. Unfortunately I had... It was Emma... Looking absolutely radiant... Holding hands with some girl. I actually felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. I closed my eyes for a second hopping it was just my imagination but it wasn't. I look back at Emily who was looking at me concerned.

"Maybe she's just a close friend"

"Right"

"Or maybe she's just someone she's helped"

"I'm fine Emily"

"But you...

"Emily I'm fine ok... Can we just leave please"

"Ok, let's go"

"EMILY!" I heard Naomi shouting

"Shit" I mumbled before turning around

My eyes met Emma's for a few seconds before I look down. They made their way to us and Naomi greeted Emily with a kiss I which I had gotten from Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming back?! What happened?" Naomi asked

"Long story" Emily replied

"Not really... Cook cheated and I we realized it wasn't meant to be so we broke the engagement off" I stated looking at the unknown girl

"Jesus...Bloody Bastard... Are you ok?"

I barely listened to what Naomi was saying been all my attention was on the girl.

"I'm Kim" I introduced myself extending my hand

"Nice to finally meet you! I'm Maria" she stated with a smile

"Nice to meet you to... Do you mind if I borrow Emma for a second"

"Not at all!"

I reached for Emma's wrist and pulled her away to somewhere we could have some privacy.

"Who is she?" I asked firmly

"She... She's my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? That's great... Just great... How long?"

"Kim... I wanted to tell you... But

"How long?"

"5... 6 month"

"So you wanted me to leave my fiancé for you but you didn't think it would be proper to mention you where with someone"

"You're acting like we're together or something... Should I remind you you're the one who said us wasn't going to happen"

"Right, well I guess I was right"

"What are you doing here Kim? You just fly back to London in a blink of an eye and you come back a day after and whine me up about me having a girlfriend"

"What am I doing here?"

"Yes... What are you doing here? Why are you back?"

"Because of this"

I pressed her against the wall and placed my lips inches away from hers. I could feel her breath growing heavier as well as mine and that's when I knew I had an opening to what I had planed on doing, but before I even had time to lean in she had already griped on my neck firmly and pulled me into a ferocious kiss. I placed my hand on her thigh and griped on it firmly lifting it up. She wrapped her leg around me pulling me closer to her. I felt her nails digging thru the skin of my neck and let out a painful moan. She pulled away, bit her lip and stared deep into my eyes.

"Sorry" She said innocently

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"I... I ... I can't" she stuttered

"Oh... You don... Ehm... Why?"

"Maria... She... I mean..."

She looked at me in a look I hoped I wouldn't have to see from her.

"But I ... You said... I left Jack... I'm... I came back"

"When you said you couldn't... I... It was like you had given me the way to get over you... And I started to think about how things had gone with Maria and... I didn't think you would be back"

"So in less then a day you got over me... And

"It took me 6 years Kim... 6... And you treated me like I was just some sex toy you could use and toss after you were done... He cheated and you have to be here for work so stop making it sound like you came back for me"

"I fucking left because I wasn't sure I was going to be able to fucking be around you without wanting something more! I made a mistake... I came back for you not for work"

"If he hadn't cheated would you be here right now?"

I looked at her and stayed silent

"That's what I thought"

She turned around and started to walk away. I reached for her shoulder, turned her around and kissed her, holding on to her neck firmly so she couldn't pull away. For a second I thought she would but instead she kissed back. I hold on to her for as long as I could.

"Please let me... Please give me another chance... I won't treat you the way I did... I ... I ...

"I'm sorry I... I can't "

"Don't do this... Please... I... I want you"

"That's the thing Kim... You can't always get what you want... It doesn't work that way... I... I still want you to but I can't"

You can't always get what you want.

That phrase kept on repeating itself in my head over and over again. That's the thing... I've always been used to get what I want... And it wasn't going to stop now... The only thing I never was able to get was Emily. And even then I had her for a moment. And I still have her in a way I couldn't wish for more. I have her as my friend... No... One of my best friends... I wasn't going to let Emma go that easily... I had fought for love before and I'm willing to do it again. Except now... I know I'm Emma's Naomi.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

What to do? Join them? Or just head back to the hotel? I had just been dumped of a non existent relationship. I looked at the four of them talking... Looked at her acting like nothing had happened. Look at the two happy couples interacting and all I could feel was loneliness. I didn't have anyone. I was left alone once more. But then it hit me. She couldn't be over me just like that... Not after that kiss we shared 48 hours ago. It had to be some twisted mind game... It had to... And two could play that game. For fuck sake I'm Kimberly fucking Jones... If someone could play games it was me.  
I walked up to them with a smile on my face.

"Maria, Emma... Naomi, Emily and I would love to invite you for supper tonight... I mean we already know Emma and we would love to get to know you Maria"

"Supper? What?" Naomi asked looking at me confused before getting elbowed

"Oh right yes... With love to hear about Brazil from an actual native" Naomi stated

"Nice save" I whispered to her

Emily was just looking at me absolutely bemused

"We would love to join" Maria said excited

"If I may say you're accent is absolutely breath taking" I said with a cheeky smile

"Oh thank you! I love yours but I can't quite tell where it is you are from"

"Born in Paris, moved to NY when I was young and I've now lived in England for 7 years"

"Oh so it is quite a mix... So I guess you could say you're accent is unique"

"Bizarre would be the word I would personally used to define it"

"I think it is rather sexy... I don't know if it's the accent itself or the voice... Don't you think so babe?" Maria stated turning to Emma for an answer

I looked at Emma with a smile spreading across my face. Game on

"Yes..." She answered looking at the ground

Boy was I grateful Maria was about as much as a flirt as I was.

" Now tell me Maria are every girl in brazil meant to be VS models or is it just you, Adriana, Gisele and Alessandra that make it seem that way"

"Her and VS models" Emily mumbled followed by Naomi chuckling

"Oh I'm not a model!" Maria stated blushing

"Oh my bad"

I couldn't believe I was using such pick up lines but it seemed to be working never the less.

"Well shall we? Adriana talked about this fusion Thai lounge restaurant and I've been dying to check it out" I stat

"Thai sounds wonderful" Maria

We started to walk towards the car when I felt someone catching up with me.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked angrily

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is just stop"

"I have know idea what your talking about"

And with that I accelerated my pace and got in the car.

"Where can we drop you off?" I asked turning around to face them

"My house" Emma answered with a cheeky smile

"You're house it is... We'll pick you up at 7h is that ok?"

"Sounds great!" Maria answered

"Good so were close to the hotel so he'll drop us off first and then you guys ok?"

"Ok"

The rest of the car drive was silence and quick.

"Ok so 7h... It was nice meeting you gorgeous" I stated before weekend at Maria and walking out of the car. I waited for the car to leave before making my way to the lobby.

"What the fuck was that?" Naomi asked amused

"Yeah I'm confused" Emily stated

"What do you mean?"

"Ehm Maria? What are you doing?"

"Getting Emma back" I said with a smile

"By hitting on Maria? How's that going to get Emma back?"

"Easy... She see's me hitting on her girlfriend and realize she's not jealous because someone is hitting on her but she she's jealous of me giving her girlfriend attention and not giving her any"

"You have issues you know that right?" Naomi said raising her eyebrows

"Ah yeah? Wouldn't it work if you had a girlfriend and still cared about Emily and you saw her hitting on your girl how would you feel?"

"That's never going to happen" Naomi stated before giving Emily a kiss on the cheek

"Cute... But if it did how would you feel"

"I guess in a twisted way it could work"

"Thank you"

"You have issue and you're evil" Emily said laughing

"Wait till you see what I'm wearing tonight" I said laughing

"I don't know why but I have a feeling it's going to be quite revealing" Naomi stated laughing

"Minus the quite… just hold on" I took the key out of Naomi's hand, opened the door and ran to my room

"I'll take me 2 min to put in on then you guys can tell me what I can do with my hair" I shouted from my room as I got undress

I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. _Perfect _I thought to myself. I walked out and gave a quick twirl for them.

"Now I know why Katie's kids are good… you're the devil's child" Emily said laughing

"I guess that means I look fucking hot"

"Actually it means Emma won't be able to take her eyes off your tits and legs" Emily stated while lifting her eyebrows

"That's what I just said… fucking hot! Plus white as always been my favorite… With a tan like this I should always where white when I'm on a mission"

"Someone's Ego still hasn't tone done even after rejection I see" Naomi said with a smirk

"I wouldn't call it rejection! She's playing hard to get"

"I'm not sure we should take part of this… the evil might be contagious"

"If it was you would have been evil a long time ago don't you think?"

"True"

"So what should I do with my hair?"

"Leave it like that… the beachy wave suits the dress and it make it looks like you didn't try to hard"

"Ehm I slipped a dress on that about it…. I don't call it trying… I never try"

Emily and Naomi looked at me shocked

"What?"

"Nothing for a second I thought I was talking to Effy" Emily stated stunned

"Well being related and spending most of my time with her might be a good factor"

"Sometimes I wonder if panda isn't right and you guys are twins separated at birth or something"

"Don't be stupid look at you and Katie… completely different… whatever can you guys start getting ready I don't want to be late"

"Since when?"

"Since Emma hates it"

"Looks like we already know who will be wearing the pants in the relationship" Emily stated before winking

"hilarious Fitch… now go on… you have 20 min"


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11***

I made sure to talk to the driver until everyone was out of the car in order to give Emma a little peep show. As I came out of the car I extend my legs to the fullest and made my way out of the car gracefully. I looked at her and smiled.  
Like taking candy from a baby.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her in triumph

"Ehm... No... Wh... Why?"

"You were staring" I answered raising my eyebrows

"I was not!"

"Ok no need to get agressive"

"I didn't get.... I wasn't ...

"Shall we?" I cut her off and looked at maria pointing towards the door

"Absolutly" maria answered with a smile

Emma ran after Maria and reached for her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Little problem with your plan eh?" Naomi stated behind me

"Pff no way... She couldn't even get a proper phrase out"

"Are you sure you want to go thru with all this? I mean is she really worth it? Or is it one of your spoiled brat moments?" Emily asked

"Yes, yes and possibly yes"

"I'm confused... Is she worth it or is it a spoiled brat moment"

"A lot of the first and a little of the second"

"You're never going to change aren't you?"

"You keep on asking me that question and it's still the same answer" I answered laughing

"Kimberly Jones... Table for 6 " I stated to the hostess

"For 6?" Emily, Naomi and Emma asked in unision

"What you guys didn't think I was going to be the fifth wheel did you? Never happened and not going to either"

"But who? I mean you...

"Christopher!" I stated before pulling him into a hug

"Dear lord hun I've told you a million times I am as gay as a rainbow but tonight miaou I might turn straight for a min... Or two!" He sang before holding my hand up in the air and twirling me around

"Guys, this is the one and only Christopher, anything I wear has to be pre approved by mister over here"

"As I recalled I've never seen that dress before! Shame on you missy"

"Shame on you for not finding it first!"

"Touché"

"Now I'm starving so how about we go take a sit order some drinks?"

"Absolutely!"

We proceeded to walk to our table and sit.

"So since Kim seems to have lost her manners how about you fabulous ladies introduce yourselves?... Oh wait I've met you two once or twice before… you're Emily and uuhm Na..

"Naomi" Naomi finished before he could say something else

"Of course Naomi Campbell! The pretty one of course… the other one is so 10 years ago! And who are those two lovely ladies"

"That's Emma and Maria" I stated

"Emma? You use to date an Emma a while back if I recall"

I kicked him under the table.

"Aouh! Oh … Well isn't this weird… you're sitting at a table with two girl you used to date and their date"

And we that I chocked on my drink much to Naomi and Emily amusement.

"Ok we're dancing lets go" I said getting up and grabbing on to his hand.

"Since when do you dance salsa?" Chris said amused

"I can dance anything hun" I stated before winking at Maria and Emma

I walked to the little empty dancefloor and positioned my hand on him and started to dance.

"Was that necessary" I whispered in his ear annoyed

"Ah Kimmy… 12 years I´ve been with your family… I dressed you when you where a little toddler… aren't I allowed to have a little fun" I stated amused

I spined me around and pulled me back into him firmly.

"Well you better make me look good to make it up cause you seemed to be a bit rusty eh?"

"Rusty? Please… I practically invented salsa"

We carried on dancing and I would occasionally still a glanced at Emma to see if she was watching and she was. After a while we stopped and got a few applauses from the people in the restaurant. We walked back to the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second" I stated

"Wait I'll go with you" Naomi stated

She followed me to the bathroom and I immediately made my way to the mirror. Dancing before diner… not a good idea… I was a bit sweaty and reached for a paper towel to dry my face.

"I need to ask you something" Naomi said looking around

"Ehm from the look of it it's a secret" I said laughing

She pulled out a little box and placed it in my hand.

"Wow Campbell ehm I just got out of an engagement and you're with my bestfriend I don't think it's appropriate …

"Shut up and just open it yeah?" she cutted me off

I opened it and found a diamond ring in the shape of a flower. It was absolutely stunning.

"You are joking right?" I stated a bit amused at the situation I had just been put in

"What? You don't think she'll like it? Bloody hell… I knew I sucked at this kind of things… I mean she's going to have to wear it for the rest of her life… I sh…

"CAMPBELL! Stop! She'll love it… absolutely love it… but ehm you're not planning on doing it tonight right?"

"No of course no… no offence Kim but the sight of you hitting on the girlfriend of the girl you want… not my idea of romantic"

"Non taken… so when?"

"Tomorrow night… I mean I thought I would have more time because I didn't know you guys would come back but now that she's hear I can't wait any longer"

I laughed at how funny the situation was and how there timing always seemed to be perfect.

"What's so funny?"

"No nothing! I'm just so happy for you guys! I can't believe you're getting married! It's amazing! Congratulation!" I stated excited before pulling her into a hug

"I could use some help with the arrangement for the proposal since I don't have much time"

"Sure just tell me what you need me to do"

Oh god… Now the situation wasn't as funny as I thought it in hell was I going to be able to coordinate two proposals from the same couple at the same time? Even I am not that good. Or maybe? Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

*

*

*

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Chapter 12*****

"I don't get it" I stated confused getting into the common room

"What's going on?" Emily asked worried

"She won't answer my calls... I tried to call her 5 times already"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you were all over her girlfriend last night" Naomi stated amused

"But that was the point... Then she either answer because she's wondering what I want or she answer because she notice that I think I made a mistake and the whole tralala"

"Why can't you be normal? Like send her flowers or go after her until she finally decides she's not over you"

"Flowers? Isn't that a bit unoriginal?"

"Why don't you try things the conventional way for once? What do you have to lose?" Naomi asked

"Ehm... Alright... How about white orquids all over the room and some other white flower spelling " I'm sorry " and then spread some more forming a little path that leads to a candle diner I cooked on the balcony?"

"That's conventional to you?" Emily stated laughing

"Well I did screw up monumentally on various occasions... She deserve more than just a bouquet don't you think? The only problem in my plan is how would I get her here?"

"I'm sure I could get her to come here for some last minute meeting" Naomi said raising her eyebrows

"Genius! Now all I need is to find a good florist and convinced whoever I need to convince to let me used the hotel kitchen"

"Oh Em could you help me with the flower thing"

"I thought you said you wanted white orquids? How much more help could you need?"

"I also said I needed white flowers that could be used to make a crown that spells " I'm sorry " and you're the flower expert so can you come or what?"

"Ok ok keep your knickers on"

She followed me into the room and I closed the door.

"So what do you need me to do? I don't speak portuguese"

"You really are oblivious... I'm going to call for myself I just wanted to see if you needed me to order something else for the... You know..." I stated while raising my eyebrows

"Oh! Yes!"

"Have you planned anything yet?"

"I was going to start now"

"So?"

"Well I always imagined that if I or she would propose it would be at... You know... The lake where we first...

"I know!"

"Sorry... But I guess the beach will have to do"

"How about you get married at the lake?"

"What?"

"You know... actually get married there... I've seen it... It's beautifull"

"I... I've never thought of that before... It sounds... Perfect"

"Well glad I could h....

I couldn't finish the sentence before Emily's arm were wrapped around me practically suffocating me.

"Em I can't breathe!"

"Why can't you use that sort of common sense in you're dating life?" She said followed by a little giggle

"Great I just found the perfect spot for your wedding and you're making fun of me"

"I'll help you get her back"

"Really?"

"Yes... But frankly there's not much I can do"

"What do you mean?"

"You have all the tools Kim... I should know we were together for a while... You're just complicating everything with mind games... Just be yourself... Just be the way you are with us"

"But I've changed since then... Since we...

"I know... And I can help to feel that it's because you're afraid to get you're heart broken again... Because I did and...

"Ems no... That was like 6 or 7 years ago... I just... I wanted to have fun for a change and I guess I've been having fun for too long now... With Cook it was just playing safe... and Emma… well I don't know what to make of it... I don't even know if she really still wants me... And

"She does... I saw the way she was looking at you... She still wants you... Bad... The question is... Are you going to stop playing games and just be yourself?"

"I guess I've run out of options"

"I'll take that as a yes... Now can we get to the proposal planning already?"

"Absolutely! So what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet"

"How about on a boat? Like a really big boat!" I said exited

"No!"

"Why not?"

"To extavagant! I want something simple yet unforgettable"

"Uhm well we can make a cute isolated spot on the beach... African decoration perhaps although it's not really original"

"Even though I like the idea"

"And fireworks? It's not that extravagant it's just some powder you set on fire"

"You make it sound so romantic" Emily said giggling

"No I mean it! The last series could be shaped like hearts!"

"I would make a simple night unforgettable" Emily stated with a pensive look

"Yes it would! Just when the last heart explodes you can propose! Or we could even get a hot air balloon that spells Will you marry me! Oh my god that would be geni...

"KIM! No hot air balloon!" She cut me off

"Alright fine! Still ok with the fireworks thought yeah?"

"Yes... A little extravaganza is ok... Boats and hot air balloon not..."

"Yes plus I recall a certain person puking her guts out when we were on that boat on the river back in Africa... That was hilarious! She must of lost like 10 pounds on a 30 min boat ride!"

"It was kind of funny" she stated with a smirk

"Kind of? Every time she would try to let a sentence out she would lift her finger up, turn around and puke again! Fucking classic!" I said laughing

"You're done?" She asked while raising her eyebrows

"Yes... Oh by the way white flowers for the I'm sorry?"

"Lilies"

"Perfect! So I'll make a few phone call and I'll try to keep Campbell occupied while you set everything up yeah?"

I opened the door to get something to eat followed by her

"Thank you Kim!"

"For what?" Naomi asked while wrapping her arms around Ems from behind and placing a small kiss on her neck

"Ehm for nothing... I ehm managed to get her some seeds of this rare brazilian flower" I smiled at Emily

"That's great hun!"

"Yes its great"

"So now that Emily has agreed to arrange the flowers in the room for me, it's only fair that you helped with food and dress shopping yeah?"

"What? But... I

"Ep ep ep... You're coming and I don't want to hear any rubbish excuse" I said raising my eyebrows

"Fine!"

"We're leaving in 5 yeah? Oh and don't forget to call Emma for that last minute reunion at ehm should we say eight-ish?"

"Eight-ish it is" Naomi answered amused

Ok so plan getting Emma back... Check... Plan helping emily with proposal?... Check... And now plan managing to make naomi go with the flow of plan emily and make her propose at the same time... Fuck my life... how in bloody hell will I make this happen. Oh and not to myself… Find rare Brazilian seed for Em.

**Next Chapter is from Naomi's POV :D**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13***

"Kim this is bloody ridiculous! I can't cook so why the fuck am I even here?" I stated annoyed

"Moral support" she answered laughing

"I think I've given you enough of that already when I went with you when you bought food to make pizza, pasta, sushi and Spanish tapas… or when I stayed with you while you tried on about 30 different dresses "

Unbelievable, I've been following her around all day while she practically emptied the supermarket and then tried on every single dress they had in her size. For once I was actually glad she was ridiculously thin and that they didn't carry as many dress in her size as the others.

"I told you already I don't know what kind of food she likes and dress well I have to look absolutely irresistible to make it impossible for her to say no and we found you a dress for tonight among those 30 I tried so stop complaining!"

"I have to get ready too you know? Just in case you forgot tonight is kind of very important for me"

"No I did not forget and like I said everything is ready, all you need to do is get yourself dolled up and make sure Ems doesn't run away with some gorgeous Brazilian girl" Kim stated with a smile

"Well then I guess everything is ready" I stated with a smirk

"Cocky Bitch" Kim said before sticking her tongue out

"Coming from the cockiest of them all!"

"So we do have some things in common!" she shouted before throwing some flour at me

"HEY! Don't make the dolled up part harder for me yeah?"

"Ah Campbell you know you could even rock the flour look"

"Excuse me? The flour must have gotten in my ear" I stated in shock

"What?"

"Did you just compliment me?"

"What? No … I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Kimberly Anne Jones! You just complimented me! How sweet!"

"Don't full name me bitch or I'll spill your second name out!"

"You totally think I'm hot!"

"Alright Naomi Tyra Campbell if you don't shut up this instant I'll full name you in public!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Yes she would…

"Try me Tyra"

"So pizza uh?"

"That's what I thought… you do know people are going to find out your second name soon enough right?"

"What do you mean?"

"And do you Naomi Tyra Campbell take Emily …

"Fuck sakes! I never thought of that"

"And I'll be in the front row when the laughter will rise… epic!"

"Fuck off"

"Your mom was really on something when she had you uh?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom is always on something"

"Your mom is awesome I'll trade you any day"

"Yeah I'll take my mom over yours any day but if you want to trade with Emily I'll be more than happy to support her on that"

We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Well at least Katie got Ben… it was like her mom called one of those As seen on tv shows to order a preordered husband and Ben is what came out of the box"

"For some reason I feel I should be insulted by this comment"

"Aw I'm sure if mama Fitch had ordered a pre ordered wife for her daughter you would of came out" she said laughing

"I'm pretty sure the end of the world is coming… that's 2 compliments in less than an hour"

"Ah fuck off I'm in a good moon… plus anything to take what's going to happen tonight off my mind yeah?"

"So you are nervous!"

"Of course I'm fucking nervous… I'm preparing four different fucking kind of food you twat just to be sure she'll like at least one of them"

"Oh and here I thought you did that every time you cooked for someone" I said before winking at her

"Funny"

"For what its worth I think it's cute that your doing all of this to make sure nothing can go wrong"

"Do you think she'll think that?"

"Anyone would… it's not everyday you have someone preparing four different dishes to make sure you won't have to force disgusting food down your throat to be polite… and most people wouldn't even bother to cook it"

"So you think she'll like it?"

"Yes I do and well even though she's pretty pissed right now, I'm pretty sure she'll forget all about it tonight"

"How do you know she's pissed?"

"Well when I called she kind decided she would let it all out on me thank you very much"

"What? What did she say?"

"The usual "Who does she think she is and how dare she""

"Oh"

"But she was also really pissed at Maria and they kind of got into a fight"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"She asked me not to… but seeing what you've been preparing for her tonight, now I kind of feel like a jerk for not saying anything before" I bit my lip nervously hoping she wouldn't snap at me

"Well I guess we all have secrets I suppose" she answer blankly

"What? That's it? You're not going to wine about me not saying anything?" I stated shocked

"Nop"

"Ok what did you do Kim?"

"What?"

"You compliment me and now this… you've obviously done something"

"No I haven't!"

"Then what?"

"We all have secrets" she stated with a smirk

"So you know something"

"Yes"

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough… now go get ready yeah?"

"Kim! You can't ju…

"Out of my kitchen now!" She said with a funny French accent as she pushed me out the door

"Bitch… not even her kitchen" I mumbled to myself

What in good names did she mean by "You'll find out soon enough"? I had enough on my plate for her to leave me wondering! Being Kim she was just probably trying to get back at me in her own twisted kind of way. She probably didn't know shit… or maybe she did… Fucking cow! I'll have to get her back for this!


	14. Chapter 14

Mixed point a view

***Chapter 14***

**Great DJ – the thing thing playing**

**Kim's room**

"Pink dress Kim? Really? What where you thinking! You look like a fucking 12 years old" I told myself frustrated dropping the dress to the floor and going thru the bags of my recent purchase.

Beige…ew… black…no… white…done that… Peach… Uh… not bad…. Peach it is

Dress on… now make up. Should I go for natural or a maybe some bronze eyeshadow… yup let's go for bronze and black eyeliner.

**Naomi's room**

You gotta love Kim. Booked us our own suite under "Will be needing the whole suite for myself tonight" purpose. Good excuse I guess… Emily bought it so. And the fact that it was a two bedroom suite was nice being we each got a room to get ready. I had to hand to her, white did look gorgeous with a tan. And I seemed to have a permanent one ever since we've been traveling all over these very sunny areas. The dress looked absolutely perfect… not to much but still enough to take Emily's breath away. Red lipstick and a bit of dark eyeliner and I should be good to go.

**Emily's room**

"Fuck… my sho… where the fuck are my shoes… AH!" I reached for them and put them on

Why was I so fucking nervous. It's not like she could say no. What if she wasn't into the whole marriage thing… we've never really talked about it… fucking hell… just breath Em. I took a look in the mirror please with the outcome and inhaled deeply trying to relax.

"Stop being a twat she's going to say yes" I told myself while examining my reflection in the mirror. _How could she not_. I thought a smile set on my face.

"Oh god… I'm starting to think like Kim" I told myself in shock. I shook my head to get the idea out.

I had to admit navy blue had been a great choice. If there was one thing I thrust my life with with Kim it was fashion. The dressed looked stunning. I never really pulled my hair back but I was quite pleased with the result.

**Kim**

"About fucking time!" I shouted when I heard the door open

"Sorry couldn't find my shoes" Emily stated her head peeking thru my door room

"Didn't forget the ring?" I said smiling

"Of course not!"

"You look amazing by the way"

"Not looking to bad yourself Jones"

"Thanks for arranging the room, it looks amazing"

"Thanks for arranging ehm almost everything for tonight" she said with a smile

"So ready eh?"

"Yes"

"Nervous?"

"Yes"

"Why? It's not like there's a chance she'll say no"

"You?"

"What?"

"Nervous"

"Surprisingly yes"

"Surprisingly?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of ehm never nervous… I was born shameless" I said laughing

She laughed and rolled her eyes

"Yes you where, but I guess you being nervous is a good thing"

"Why would it be a good thing?"

"It means maybe you'll behave for once"

"What! I always be… ok that's not true but…

"Yes?" she asked in a snotty why

"Nothing" I answered annoyed to the fact I was for once, out of words

"Just be yourself yeah? Minus the full of yourself attitude"

". … ok maybe a little but I just call it confidence"

"Well she doesn't seem to enjoy your confidence"

"Well it's kind of low right now so there should be no problem"

"It's going to go fine… and if it doesn't then it means she's absolutely off her rocker and definitely not worth it... I mean look at this, the room, the food, everything it's just perfect and you… if she can't see the kind of person you are then like I said, she's definitely not worth it" she smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but to pull her into a hug

"You're getting married!" I cheered jumping like a loony

"SHH! She should be here any minute!"

"You're getting married! I'm so excited!" I whispered

"You're a nerd"

"Hello?"

"Over here!" I shouted

Naomi walked in and wow even I had to admit she looked radiant.

"Hey" she whispered softly before giving Em a small kiss

"You look amazing" she stated before intertwining her fingers with Emily's

"So do you"

"You're ready?"

"Yes"

"Well thank you Naomi… I know peach really bring out my eyes" I said sarcastically

"Does it?" She answered snottily

"Bitch"

"You look great" She stated with a smile

"Not looking to shabby yourself"

"The room looks nice"

"Nice was definitely what I was going for!" I answered laughing

"It looks amazing, if it doesn't work the blame is all on you" she answered with a smirk

"Nai!" Emily shouted before giving her a small nudge

"Sorry"

"Ok now go before she thinks this is some kind of prom or something" I stated

"Alright then, have a good night"

"You too, and don't miss me to much"

**Emily**

I was impatient to see the setting being Kim had said she wanted it to be a surprise. A pre-engagement present she called it. I was just hopping there wasn't going to e an elephant or giraffe there being she was never one to do well… normal. A man escorted us to the isolate place she had prepared and as we got there my eyes grew wide. It was… magical… pillows spread on a carpet with a small table in the middle. A tent with paper lamps hanging, candles everywhere. It was more than I could wish for.

"It's beautiful" Naomi stated

"Yes, it is" I said in owe

Naomi smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're beautiful" she whispered

I smiled and walked over and set on one of the pillows followed by her. We both looked at a covered silver platter confused and Naomi reached to uncover it.

_Greek and Turkish Cypriot dishes thought it could bring back some good memories._

_Xoxo _

_Kim_

We both looked at each other and chuckled

"She remembers **our **summer 7 years ago yet she spends the whole afternoon cooking 4 different meal because she couldn't remember her ex's favorite food" Naomi stated laughing

"It was an unforgettable summer" I said biting my bottom lip

"Yes, it was" she said before reaching for my hand and placing a small kiss on top of it.

**Kim**

Where's the food… it's 8h15… it was supposed to be here at 8h… and where is she… fuck sakes relax. I said eight-ish she's pro…

I jumped to the sound of a knock on the door, I ran to open it… the food…

"Ehm can you put it over there by the table on the balcony"

"Yes miss"

"What is this?"

I stopped in my tracked. Shit. I turned around only to see Emma standing by the door. She turned around to make her way out.

"Wait!" I stated before following her and reaching for your hand

"There isn't a meeting is there?"

"No"

"Fine then I have no reason to be here"

"Please wait, it's the only way I could get you to come, you weren't answering my calls and…

"Oh and for a second I thought you were calling me to ask Maria out"

"I screwed up ok, I'm sorry… I … I just wanted you to…

"To what?"

"I don't know… I'm not… I'm not really good at this ok? I've never … I

"You what Kim?"

"Please just stay, one diner it's all I ask for and I know I have no right to ask you for anything but please"

She looked at me and sigh.

"Fine, diner and then you just leave me alone"

"Ok"

I stepped aside to let her in and followed her to the balcony.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made a few different things; I didn't make any meat because I remembered you don't eat it"

"That wasn't me" she stated blankly

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want meat? I could call an…

"I was kidding Kim… you know, you try to hard"

"What? No I don't!"

"You do, it sweet that you did all that but look at the room, the food and you I mean I kind of feel under dress right now" she said offering a small smile

"Alright" I stood up

"Where are you going?"

"Just a second" I answered before running into my room.

I pulled a pair of jeans on and a black wife beater, pulled my hair in a ponytail and grabbed some baby wipes. I walked back to the table and pulled a baby wipe out and started to take my make up off.

"Better?" I asked feeling a bit like a twat

"You still have… ehm"

She leaned closer and took the baby wipe out of my hand and rubbed it softly under my eye. I stopped breathing the instant she leaned in. She was so cloth I could feel her breath tingling on my skin.

"Much better" she whispered before settling back on her sit

"Thanks"

"You used to never wear make up"

"I only use it on special occasions"

"I like you better like that"

I looked at her and bit my bottom lip. _Behave Kim. _I told myself. It was so hard not to just lean in and kiss her. But if I wanted her to know I was serious about this I had to contain myself.

"So… let's eat before it gets cold"

"Ok"

"So there's pasta, pizza, sushi and Spanish tapas"

"Pizza please"

"Is that your favorite food?"

"Yes" she answered smiling

"I knew it!"

"What about you?"

"French fries" I answered laughing

"It's a side dishes"

"It's still food"

"Why aren't there any?"

"Because tonight isn't about me" I answered looking down

I felt her hand on mine

"Kim… I…

"It's ok I get it… you have a girlfriend… but it doesn't hurt to get to know each other… we're working together"

"I don't"

"What?"

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"Are you?"

"If she made you happy then yes"

"I thought she did… but…

She looked down and I squeezed her hand.

"But?"

"I couldn't get someone else off my mind"

"Oh"

"I'm just sick and tired of getting hurt over and over again… and you hurt me and…

"I won't anymore… I promise… I know I suck at this… at the whole relationship thing… I'm not used to being vulnerable because I don't want to get hurt either but… but I'll do anything… anything you ask me just to get another chance"

I shifted closer to her and tilted my head down so she'd look at me

"Anything" I whispered

She looked up and and I got lost in a pool of turquoise blue for a second.

"Just… just…

"Anything" I repeated softly

"Just…

My eyes were still on her waiting impatiently for answer. And then before I could even register her lips were on mine. Her lips gently pressed on mine. I closed my eyes and took a sharp intake of breath like it had been something I had been waiting for so long. She pulled away and looked at me unsure and for a second I thought she was regretting what she had just done. But then she leaned in kissing me softly once more.

"Don't fuck it up" she whispered

"I won't" I answered capturing her lips between mine

"I mean it… if you fuck it up I… I…

"I won't, I promise I won't"

**Naomi**

I looked at Emily taking the last bite of her meal and smile. She looked so adorable when she ate.

"What? Do I have something?" she asked reaching for her napkin self consciously

I reach for her hand to stop her

"No, you're perfect, just perfect" I whispered softly

She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"I love you"

7 years and it still made my heart melt every time she would say it.

"I love you too"

"Ems do you remember that time… that time we separated back in university?" I asked softly

"I wish I didn't" she answered looking at me worriedly

"it was probably the worst time of my life, both times, and I… I never want this to happen again, I can't even imagine not being with you, I don't know what I would do if it happened"

"Nai, it won't, I can't imagine not bei…

I jumped to the sound of a loud noise and remembered the fire works Kim had planed.

"Jesus, it scared the shit out of me" I stated

Emily laughed and looked up to the sky in owe

"Wow" I stated

"I know wow"

We moved the pillowed to the sand so we could lay and watch as the fireworks exploded. Hands linked together, Emily's head resting on my shoulder. It was one of these moments you'd only expected to see in movies. I just couldn't wait any longer as the first set of hearts exploded.

"Em

"Nai

We looked at each other

"You go first" I said

"No you go"

"No you"

"Same?"

"Ok"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" "Will you marry me"

It came out at the same time and we both looked at each other shocked

I Placed the box in her hand and she looked at it before placing one in mine.

"Kim" we said in unision

"I can't believe she knew and…

"Sneaky cow"

We looked at each other once more and laughed.

"I guess this means yes" Emily stated with a smile

"Of course it means yes how could I …

I opened the box and looked at the ring surprised

"When did you? How?"

"When you where in the other store"

"You mean when I was in the other store being this" I stated pointing at the box still in her hand

She looked at me bemused before opening it.

"Oh my god… Naomi it's… it's beautiful… it's perfect I …

She placed both her hands on my next and pressed her lips against mine. I lost balance and fell on my back followed by her on top of me. We laughed.

"oh god I'm going to die on my honeymoon " I stated still laughing

She straddled me, both her hand place on each sides of my face and leaned in

"Yes you are" She whispered into my lips before kissing me eagerly


	15. Chapter 15

*****Chapter 15*****

I heard a knock on the door and decided to ignore it and snuggle back into the warm body lying next to me. The knock became more persistent and I let out a groan of frustration. I pulled the sheets with me as I got up. More knocking followed

"Jesus I'm coming!" I stated before opening the door

"What the fuck it's… what time is it?" I asked

"it's 2h30 Kim" Naomi stated laughing

"Uh"

"Yeah" Emily answered with the biggest smile

I looked at there hand and started to jump like a fucking cheerleader

"ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!! Wedding! I love weddings!" I shouted

Afortunatly jumping around when you wrapped up in sheets is not the best of ideas and my feet got tangle up in the sheets and I stumbled and fell right on my ass. Emily and Naomi burst into laughter.

"Fuck sakes now my bum is going to be all bruised up!"

"Dear god what happened here!" Emily stated as she came in

The whole room was basically destroyed. Flowers and dirt all over the place, lamps and broken shit all over the floor.

"Did Mr and Mrs Smith payed you a visit?" Naomi said laughing

"No-uh" I stated before nodding towards the fireplace

Emma was snuggled up in a blanket on the floor.

"Did she try the kill you first?" Emily asked amused

"Oh she did try to kill me…. Just not like that" I answered with a grin

"Is it just me or you always chose the one that like it rough" Naomi said still stunned looking around the room

"I seem to attract them, not that I'm complaining… I seemed to be one of them" I answered raising my eyebrows

"But enough about me! When's the wedding!"

"Kim we just got engaged how would we know? We don't even know where yet" Naomi answered

I looked at Emily with a smile

"Actually we do" Emily said looking at Naomi

"We do?"

"Yes, the lake"

Naomi looked at us surprised

"You know the lake where we..

"I know Ems! Believe me I know" she stated before kissing her

"But how? I mean its not like we can just say lets get married there, don't we need a permit or something?"

"Er there's the politician side coming out, leave it to me, anything is possible… just considerate it my wedding present" I stated laughing

"What do you say?" Emily asked with a smile

"I say if she can pull it off its… perfect" Naomi leaned in and kissed her softly

"Rum rum… So when is it the prettiest there?"

"The prettiest I don't know but January 11th would be the perfect time"

"Why that date?" I asked confused

Naomi and Emily looked at each other with a grin

"Oh let me guess, it's the first time you two… yeah ok I get it… so what's today?"

"14 of December"

"WHAT! That's less than an month to plan this!" I shouted before putting my hands on my mouth remembering Emma was sleeping meters away.

"We could always wait a year"

"What? No! You'll just need a killer wedding planner and well me working my magic"

"You're so full of yourself aren't you" Naomi answered laughing

"Hey I'm about to help you plan the perfect wedding in less than a month so I have every right"

"How do you find a wedding planer that will accept?"

"Oh I know the perfect person"

"Who?"

"She's practically family… to you to Emily"

Emily looked at me confused

"Ehm Vivi? Vivianka? Mother in law of your twin? Lady who planed the wedding of the year?"

"What? But that was her son's wedding! She's not a wedding planer"

"She wishes she was! She'll fly to London as soon as I ask her!"

"But…

"No buts! I'm calling her later! Flowers well we shouldn't have any problem with that! And the rest I just call in for some favors!"

"We could always do another date" Emily said shyly

"Rubbish! You guys are getting married next month and that settle!"

"But that means we need to fly back as soon as possible and we're not totally finished"

"I can help with that"

We all turned around to see a sleepy Emma up.

"Oh sorry did we wake you up!" I stated before wrapping my arm around her waist and giving her a gentle kiss

"No it's ok it's late anyway" she stated before yawning

"Breakfast?" I whispered in her ear

"Yes please" she answered with the cutest smile

"Well breakfast it is"

"You mean lunch?" Naomi stated laughing

"Brunch whatever I just need food"

We walk to the table and I reached for the phone to call room service.

"So here's what we can do… I can stay a little longer than you guys while you meet up with Vivi and I'll make the calls from here and for the lake I'll go as soon as I get to London"

"Or you could make those call from London and get the location which is kind of the key of a wedding and we can speak everyday to get things done here. It's not like you being here or there will change anything, you guys came and saw what was going on now it's just a question of paperwork and phone calls"

"But what about… I thought we…

"I'm back in London in 2 month Kim and with everything I have to do with the moving and the transferring I'm going to be really busy"

"Oh"

"Oh no it doesn't mean I … I mean I guess we'll have to do the long distance thing for a while, we're both have a lot to do and I here and you're back in London and … I guess we didn't really cover that last night… I mean if you don't want to … if you're not ok with the long distance think …

"No! Of course I want to! You're not getting ride of me that easily! It's just 2 month and I could come visit you after the wedding and well I'll have to come back anyway to work since Naomi will be in her honeymoon"

I placed my hand on hers and leaned in to give her a soft reassuring peck

"I want to be with you" I whispered

She smiled and gave me a gentle kiss. We heard a knock on the door. Room service.

He placed the food on the table.

"So that's settle I guess… when should we head back?"

"This week I guess" Naomi stated

"Friday? That gives us 3 days to pack and relax before a very stressful month"

"Friday sounds good"

"Does Katie know?"

"Shit!" Emily stated before getting up frantically

"To busy last night uh!" I stated laughing

"I'm surprise you didn't tell her! How hard was it to not say anything?"

"Not has hard to make you think that the whole beach/firework thing was your idea"

"What?"

"She asked me the same day as you but in the morning"

Naomi jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yeah well making both of you guys think you had the upper hand was pretty hard"

"Bitch"

"It worked didn't it? Who proposed first?"

"Same time"

"I'm a genius" I stated with a smile

"Is her head always that big?" Emma asked amused

Naomi laughed and I just looked at Emma in shock

"Really?" I stated stun

"What?" Emma answered amused

I leaned in closer

"Wait till I get you alone" I whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"So who's made of honor am I going to be?" I asked laughing

"Hers" Emily stated before sitting back at the table

"Katie said that if I even thought of someone else there wouldn't be a wedding because she'll "choke me with the babies blanket""

"Well Campbell! Looks like you're the lucky winner"

"Looks like it" She answered blankly

"AW come on I know that in your mind there's a party going on right now!"

"Maybe… guess you'll never know"

"I always know… just like I know that you're imagining Emily walking down the aisle right now"

Naomi eyes grew wide

"How did you…

"Like I said I always know… I'm a mind reader" I stated laughing

Emma turned around and looked at me just as stunned as Naomi

"You're thinking of me without those sheet around me… and Emily is thinking about which flowers she'd like for the alter"

They all looked at me shocked

"People are so predictable" I said laughing

"Sometimes I really think she is" Emily said worried

"And sometimes I really hope she isn't" Naomi stated

"She's joking right?" Emma asked

"Have you met her sister? It might be genetic! So who knows" Naomi answered

"I do" I answered laughing

**Yeah wedding! Nothing like a wedding to bring people together!**

**Will Emily and Naomi have the perfect wedding?**

**Or will it be a total disaster?**

**Will Kim be able to maintain a long distance relationship?**

**Is she a mind reader?**

**Will Katie bring the babies blanket just in case things don't go the way she want them to?**

**How are the others?**

*****

*****

*****

**Don't forget you're review on the way out! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16***

_A month after_

**Naomi**

"You ok?" Kim whispered placing her hand on mine

"Yeah couldn't be better" I answered with a smile

"You look beautiful"

I chuckled

"Thanks"

"Why are you laughing?" she asked smiling

"It's do you remember under what circumstances we met?" I said laughing

"Yeah, probably not the best" I answered amused

"Who would of thought in a million years you'd be my made of honor"

She burst into laughter

"Yeah I can imagine telling my kids I was the made of honor of the girl I fought with for the same girl she married, quite a story eh?"

"Yeah, ironic isn't it"

"Well if we hadn't met under these circumstances none of this would have happen! For all we know you would have ended up marrying that dude…. What was is name?...

"Robert" we said in unison

We looked at each other, frowned and burst into laughter again

"What in gods name were you thinking! Robert? Really?"

"Come on! He was quite cute"

"Yeah so is a sad puppy and you don't see me ending up dating one!"

"You were going to marry Cook! It's not any better!"

"Well yeah I was going to end up marrying myself… only with a penis and slightly less good looking so I guess we're both idiots" she stated laughing

"And slightly less medicated"

"Well I'm not sure about that one! Except mine are actually prescribed!"

"Well for what it's worth you're a nice medicated loony"

"Loony? I never said loony!"

"You didn't? My bad!" I answered laughing

"Naomi Campbell did you just called me a loony?!"

"All loony we all love and care deeply for?" I tried to save

"Excuse me? Did you just say you loved me?"

"I said we"

"But that includes you doesn't it!"

"For fuck sakes don't get all mushy yeah?"

"Aw you love me Campbell!"

"All right we get it get over it!"

"Well I love you too Campbell… but don't get too excited… No offense but if I was to run off with the runaway bride it would be Emily" she stated laughing

I slap her arm

"Bitch"

"You still love me though" she said with a smile

"We're almost there" I stated watching thru the car window

"Oh that reminds me! Turn around"

I turned to look at her confused

"No I mean the other way"

I stayed there still confused

"Campbell just turn the fuck around yeah?"

I did as I was told and I felt something cold make contact with the skin of my chest. I looked down to see a breath taking old pendant hanging from my neck.

"Kim what is this?" I asked bemused

"Something old"

"What?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue? You know?"

"Oh right"

"It's the first thing my grandfather ever gave to my grandma and they were married 45 year until he died. My grandma gave it to me the day my dad died and told me to keep it until I found that special someone… To have the same luck she did"

"But I… I'm not… I mean I can't take this… you should keep it for…"

"Rubbish…Yes you can… you and Emily it's for the long run so I know I'll be use the way my grandma wanted it to be… I guess you could say I'm just making a safe bet with it"

"But it's…

"Now for something new and blue"

I knew that arguing with her over the fact I couldn't accept this would be pointless so I just went along.

She pulled out a garter

"Go on don't just stare at it! Put it on"

I laughed and proceeded to put it on.

"Ah fuck something borrowed… ehm… ah here!"

She pulled out a small white flowered shaped hair pin and placed it to pin back my fringe

"There… perfect!"

"You really take this seriously don't you?"

"It's a maids of honor job to!"

"Thank you" I said warmly

"No sweat"

"No really… thank you… I mean for everything"

"Don't get all mushy now! Make up Campbell"

"Right, make up"

I looked at her and pulled her into a hug; she stayed stiff for a second out of shock but then relaxed.

"All right we're here! Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Good cause if you run remember I can run faster and I'll literally kick the living shit out of you if I catch you"

I laughed and got out of the car

I looked at the setting a god was it even more beautiful that I could of imagined it. The flowers spread all over, the alter and just simply the sunny day. It was all so perfect. I spotted my mom running towards me and pulling me in the tightest hug I had ever had.

"Jesus Mom I can't breathe!"

"Sorry… you look… you look so beautiful" She stated with tear filling up her eyes

"Mom don't cry!"

"It's just… I'm so happy for you dear"

"I know… I am to" I answered smiling

"Hi Gina" Kim said with a smile

"Kim Hi! You look radiant" she said pulling her into a hug to

"Oh! Hugs for everyone… ok!" Kim said as she was being squushed

"My niece is dying to meet you!" She said

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you! She's a huge fan!"

"Oh ok" Kim answered stunned

"Oh Jenny dear look who's here" She yelled

"Oh now?"

"Oh my god!" My cousin stated before running towards Kim

"I can't believe it! I've like seen all of your movie"

Kim laughed

"You mean all 3"

"Yes! And I also so 2 of your ballet with my mom! Mom says ballet is for snobs so she won't let me take any lessons"

I laughed. My aunt was an even bigger hippy than my mom if that was even possible

"Well you can come by for some lessons anytime you want… it'll be our little secret"

"Really! Oh my god wait till I tell Kat and Diana about this! They won't believe! Oh can I have a picture! "

Kim looked at me and laughed

"Sure"

She kneeled down to be at the same height as Jen and smiled.

"Now Jen go sit so we can start" My mom stated sweetly

Jen ran back to her sit

"Kieran is waiting for you over there and Emily should be out any minute so I'll go take my seat ok love?"

"Ok"

I looked over to see Katie Effy and Panda waiting next to Kieran and Rob. I looked over to the front row to see my mom sitting next to Jenna. She turned her gaze to me and for a second I froze. She smiled warmly and nodded. The truth was in that whole month of planning and rehearsal Jenna had turn into a completely different person. A nice person actually.

"Come on" Kim stated placing her hand on my back as she started to walk.

"Nomi, you look… er… radiant" Kieran sad awkwardly

"Thank you… you clean up… nice" I said with a smile

"Well you mother made me shave" He said with a smile

"Wowzer Naomi you looking well nice! Emily is looking super duper beautiful too!" Panda stated smiling

"Yeah you look stunning" Katie said

"Yeah definitely" Effy added

"Thank you"

I looked at Rob who smiled

"So you ready for this?" Kim stated

"Yes"

And Kim and Katie walked down the aisle together followed by Panda and Effy. I placed my arm around Kieran's and started to walk. As I reached the alter I looked back only to see the most beautiful I had ever seen. Emily. In a long white dress, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. She walked down and for a second everything went into slow motion. I felt my heart racing. She smiled and so did I. I raised my end up as she got close and she reached for it. She stood right in front of me and I was in such a daze, so lost in those perfect chocolate brown eyes I could barely hear what the pastor was saying.

"Naomi" I heard Kim whispered from behind

I snapped out of it only to see James holding the rings up.

"Now if the lovely young couple would like to say their vows"

I reached out for the ring.

"Emily, I don't know where to begin, because I know my love for you can't be described. And If I had to put it into words, True, undying and overwhelming would be the one that I'd choose. True because nothing has ever felt more real in my life. Undying because everyday I love you more and I promise to do so for the rest of my life and overwhelming because never have I felt more alive than when I'm with you. You made me believe in myself and be brave, you helped me turn into the person I never dreamed I could ever be. You have the most contagious smile I have ever seen, the most genuine soul I have ever seen and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are perfect in every aspect. You make happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you Emily Fitch and I promise I always will" I look into her teary eyes and rub them away with my thumb before placing the ring on her finger and smiled.

"Naomi, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, chased you for god knows how long, and became a step to close to turn into a stalker…

_She laughed followed by a few people and myself_.

You made me realize that I was strong enough to fight for what I wanted, strong enough to come out of my shell and be who I truly was. And what I was was madly and deeply in love with you. You're the first person I have ever loved and the last I ever will. We've been thru some good and some bad times and I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. In sadness I'll help you remember and in happiness I'll be there to make memories with you. I've never been so happy, felt so alive and so loved until I met you. Every morning I wake up with a smile knowing that you are right beside me. You're everything I could have dreamed of, beautiful, kind, caring, **head strong, **smart, generous and most importantly, by my side. And I promise to be by yours until the end. Naomi Campbell I have loved, love and will love you until the rest of my life" She smile with that radiant smile of hers and placed the ring on my finger.

"It is now my great pleasure to declare you married" the pastor said with a smile

We both smiled and leaned in for the most gentle and breath taking kiss we have yet to have.

"YEAH BITC…. Oops sorry!" Kim shouted before putting her hands on her mouth looking at the pastor

We all laughed and she turned bright red.

We walked down the aisle to the car receiving uncountable pads on the back and hugs.

We got in and waved until the car finally moved. I turned to Emily who had the biggest smile spread on her face.

"I love you" I stated before kissing her

"I love you too" she whispered before capturing my lips with hers

I reached for her hand and kissed her ring finger softly

"Forever" I whispered

"Forever" She repeated warmly.

*****

*****

**Aw I almost melted writing this so I hope you guys to!**

**Ready for the wedding reception???**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Chapter 17*****

**Reception Part 1**

**Emily**

"Is the pastor here?" Kim asked looking around

"No"

"Alright then LETS GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING PARTY STARTED!" she yelled before reaching for a glass of champagne

"She was right" Naomi stated laughing

"Uh?" I mumbled confused

"She's just Cook without a penis" Naomi said before we burst into laughter

"I heard that babe… thanks for the compliment… and who in the bloody hell is that!" Cook stated

"Bet you I can get her number first!" Kim said with a smile

"First of all she's not gay and second you do not want to go there" I said

"First of all everyone has a bit of the ghey and second why the hell not?" Kim said amused

"Maybe because she's our cousin and she's only 17" Katie said laughing

"All right definitely not going there" She said raising her hands up

"Well I am!"

"You do that… but don't expect me to go visit you in jail yeah?" Kim said raising her eyebrows

"I'm confused Kim, didn't you say you mom sold this house right after she left?" Freddy asked looking around

"She did, I just bought it back a few month ago"

"Why? I mean you live in London"

"I don't know I guess I got attached, when I heard the owner was selling it I couldn't help but to make an offer, I mean this is the house where I was when I found my sister, the house where I met the people that changed my life, it been nice to you know have it when I decided to just grow old and wrinkly"

We all looked at her with a smile

"What? Stop looking at me like that what the fuck! I am bit of a softy all right? Now can we party please?"

"Aw Kimmy you're not going to start crying and tell us all how much you love us are you?" Ben said laughing

"No but if you don't stop I will kick you in the crotch so hard you'll be the one crying"

"Should we escape before this starts to turn into a bitch contest? I know where the rooms are" I whispered to Naomi before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised and I just realized what I had just said.

"Not something to say to your new wife is it" I said before frowning

"Mentioning how you know your way around your ex's house? No, but doesn't change the fact that I like the idea very much" she said with a smile and started to lean in

"EMILY! NAOMI! OVERHERE" we turned around to see my aunt waving at us

"Not going to happen anytime soon is it" Naomi said before rolling her eyes

"Probably not" I answered giggling

We walked over and as soon as we reached my family the photographer popped out of nowhere.

"Come on gather around kids" Rob said happily

We all lined up and smiled.

"Cunt, I'm blind" I said accidently out loud

"EMILY!" My mom yelled

"Sorry, slipped out" I said covering my mouth

"Remind me again why you guys invited my mom?" Kim said barging in

"Because it would be rude not to"

"No you know what's rude? I'll tell you what's rude! Her telling me how embarrassing it was for her to have all her friend find out I called off my engagement before her! How about ahow are you dear? Or a what happened are you ok? And I'll tell you something else she's the one embarrassing herself with her twenty something year's old boyfriend! I mean look at him! What the fuck is she like going to high school to pick them up now? Is probably younger than me!"

"You're done?" Naomi said amused

"Yes"

"Feeling better?"

"Absolutely, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go flirt with him to piss my mom off"

We laughed and proceeded to our previous boring conversation with my family. After countless pointless conversation with our guest I decided to take a look around.

Pandora and Thomas were on the dance floor dancing quit oddly as usual, Effy was sitting next to Freddy who had he's hand on her stomach smiling, Ben and Katie where talking and laughing with Vivi, Cook was downing shot after shot while laughing and ruffling JJ's hair, and Kim was of course flirting with her mom's boyfriend and it seemed to be working while her mom was having a conversation with Naomi's mom and Kieran who wouldn't stop frowning. I felt arms wrapping themselves around me from behind and warm lips on my neck.

"Hungry?" Naomi whispered in my ear

"Yes, starving"

"Let's go sit then"

I turned around a placed a soft kiss on her lips before walking over to our table. Katie, Ben, Kim and Effy had already found their seats.

"So where's your moms boy toy?" Naomi asked amused

"Motherfucking gold digging airhead bastard if I had to spend one more minute laughing at one of his stupid joke I would of shot myself"

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Ben said

"What are you going to do? Gay him up?"

"OYH!" Katie yelled

"Actually I was thinking a little scare you know tony soprano style?"Ben stated laughing

"Sounds like a plan!" Kim stated laughing

The food was brought to the table finally.

"Effy what the fuck?"

"What?" Effy asked blankly

"What do you mean what? You're pregnant you can't drink fucking wine!"

"Actually the doctor said a glass once in a while is acceptable plus it helps with heartburns"

"What the fuck kind of doctor are you going to?"

"The one you recommended"

"Oh"

"Now can I drink my glass of wine in peace?"

"Yes you may"

"Katie you're ready?" Kim asked

"For what?" I asked

"Yes" Katie answered before starting to get up followed by Kim

"Everyone if we can have your attention for a second" Kim stated

"Katie and I decided to do our toast together and well make it a bit ehm

"Graphic" Katie finished

"Yes graphic"

"So if I'll please turn to looking on the screen to your right" Katie stated

_**Bird son intro – Florence and The machine starts playing**_

"Emily" they said in unison as a picture of me appeared

"As a sister

_A picture of Emily and Katie follows_

"And a best friend

_A picture of Kim and Emily sticking there tongue out_

"and Naomi"

"As a sister in law

_A picture of Naomi pretending to choke Katie_

"And a best friend

_A picture of Katie, Naomi and Kim smiling at Katie's wedding_

"You guys have always been there for us"

_A picture of all 11 posing_

"Whether it was thru the good times

_A picture of Emily, Katie, Kim, Naomi, Panda and Effy laughing_

_A picture of Naomi and Kim smiling in Africa holding a kid each_

_A picture of Naomi, Katie, Ben and Cook raising there glasses_

_A picture of Emily, Naomi, Katie, Effy, Freddy, Cook and JJ on the floor_

_A picture of Emily with her hand placed on Katie's stomach_

_A picture of Emily and Ben holding the twins with Katie on a bed in the background_

_A picture of Emily and Naomi pointing towards an obviously drunk Panda and Thomas_

_A picture of Katie and Kim rolling there eyes with Naomi and Emily kissing in the background_

_A picture of all 11 smiling at Katie's wedding_

"Or the bad times

_A picture of Emily and Kim in bed sick and drinking soup_

_A picture of Emily hugging a crying Katie_

_A picture of Naomi holding Kim's hair while she has her head in the toilet_

_A picture of Emily carrying an obviously drunk Katie helped by Ben_

_A picture of Naomi carrying an obviously drunk Effy with Kim on her other side and Panda holding on to Kim_

_A picture of Emily putting a band aid on JJ forehead_

_A picture of Naomi putting a band aid on Kim's chin_

_A picture of Emily and Naomi putting a bandage on Freddy arm_

"You always have our backs

_A picture of Kim fighting with some random girl_

_A picture of Emily and Katie getting in the face of the random girl while Naomi is pulling Kim back_

_A picture of Katie pushing some random block_

_A picture of an angry Naomi with her finger up in the random block's face_

_A picture of Emily, Naomi and Katie pulling Cook off the random block_

"Even if we didn't always have yours

_A picture of Emily stretching her hand out to pull a full dressed Kim out of the pool_

_A picture of Kim pulling Emily into the pool while Katie is pushing her as well_

_A picture of a fully dressed Emily laughing drowning a fully dressed Kim in the pool _

_A picture of Kim and Emily pulling Katie and Naomi into the pool_

_A picture of Cook spraying Emily with her gardening hoes_

_A picture of Kim ridding a bike with Ben sitting in the back_

_A picture of Ben and Kim holding a broken bike_

_A picture of Naomi freaking out about the broken bike_

"We love you guys and we wish you all the happiness in the world and more"

_A picture of all of them sitting in circle on the grass_

The guest let out a big Aw before clapping.

"Oh no no wait! It isn't over!"

"Yes, we've put some pretty embarrassing picture of ourselves haven't we Kim?"

"Yes we have, so now here's what I like to call the time you wish you had a camera and actually had one photo session"

"Emily, do you remember that time you got that tongue piercing done?" Kim asked

"ehm yes" I answered worried

"Well guys imagine her face when they told her after it was done that there was no kissing or oral sex for 2 weeks"

I practically choked on my drink and Naomi giggled before giving me a playful shove

_A picture of Emily with her mouth open in shock in a tattoo/piercing shop_

"That would be it!"

"And Naomi, do you remember our trip to Germany?" Katie asked

"Yes"

"Well Naomi here was absolutely sure that **Männer** meant women in German and after a long discussion she still decided to go to the** Männer** room**"**

_A Picture of Naomi with her eyes wide open and her hand over the air coming out of the bathroom_

"Männer means men in case you were still wondering"

"Oh oh what about when Naomi saw Emily's piercing!" Kim said excited

_A Picture of Naomi with her hands on her mouth shocked_

"Or when Emily told her about the no kissing or oral sex for 2 weeks rule"

_A picture of Naomi with her eyes and mouth wide open_

"Or Emily after a week of uni without seeing Naomi" Kim stated

_A picture of Emily hugging a gallon of ice cream with ice cream all over her bed and her _

"Or Naomi after 3 days of their first break up" Katie said

_A picture of Naomi with messy hair and no make up in sweatpants and an old shirt with her head on the edge of a hospital bed sleeping_

"But my favorite picture" Katie said

"And mine" Kim said

"Is definitely this one" they said in unison

I waited for something awful to come only to be surprised at what had appeared

A picture of the 10 of us back at college. Cook making a funny face holding JJ under his arm, next to Kim and Katie posing like Charlie's angels, next to Freddy with Effy on his back smiling next to Thomas holding Pandora from behind, and Finally in the middle, Naomi and I kissing with a smile.

I smiled at the sight of that picture. You know how people always look back and wish things hadn't changed? Looking at that picture made me realize I will never have to be one of them. Because nothing has really changed. We might of grown up and found jobs and gotten married and all. But we're still best friends just like we were back then. And underneath it all we're are still the same kids we were back then and I'm glad we are.

*****

*****

**Part 2 coming soon : )**

*****

***  
***

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emily

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance" Thomas stated threw the microphone

He had offered himself to DJ for the night.

Naomi got up and extended her hand toward me which I gladly took. We walk to the dance floor and I felt Naomi pulling closer and smiled.

"This is rubbish, I can't dance" She whispered in my ear

I giggled and kissed her neck gently.

"And yet I still love you" I whispered teasingly

She pulled away for a second with her mouth open and I smile and pulled her back close.

"You suppose to say I'm an amazing dancer"

"Are you encouraging me to start this marriage with a lie" I said giggling

"I'm going to have to get you for that later" she whispered huskily while tracing her hand down my back which sent down shiver down my spine

"I sure hope so"

I smiled to myself and couldn't think of a time I've been this happy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Katie smiling at me with Ben. They started to dance as well. I looked around and saw Cook getting up and extending his hand to Kim who laughed before getting up and joining us followed by Effy and Freddy, My parents, Naomi's mum and Kieran who looked quite awkward, James and his girlfriend (Yes, girlfriend, who'd knew the little perv would have one eventually) and a couple more people.

I felt myself been twirled around and found myself back to front with Naomi. I laughed and turn my head a little.

"Smooth Campbell"

"Well I guess it pays off to have a dancer for a maid of honor" she said smiling

"Oh my god! You took some lessons with Kim?" I said in shock

"That is one thing you'll never know!"

"You do know that as soon as I get her alone she'll tell me" I said giggling

"Maybe, maybe not"

"I think it's probably the most adorable thing ever" I said before placing a kiss on her neck

"Adorable? Naomi Campbell doesn't do adorable"

"Don't worry it's our little secret if anyone ask I'll just say you where just born with killer moves"

We looked at each other and burst into laughter. She turned me around and pressed her forehead against mine.

"God I love you" she whispered

"I love you too"

I was about to lean in before

"When are you bitches going to throw the bouquet!" Katie interrupted

"You're already married Katie so why would you be waiting for that" Naomi said amused

"I want to see who's going to catch it my bet is on aunt Penny, I mean 32 and single, I kind of feel bad"

"Katie! She's divorced"

"Divorce, single, isn't it the same"

"My bet's on Kim" Ben said laughing

Naomi and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Kim? Really?" Naomi said

"Married?" I completed still laughing

"Babe no offence but I'm never letting you go to Vegas, we'll go broke" Katie said laughing with us

"Well Hon no offense but I met your aunt Penny and well I'm actually surprised she was actually married once"

"Ben!" Katie stated before slapping his arm

"So want in on the bet?"

"What are you betting on?" Naomi said interested

"Who wins get's to choose who will be buying the drinks aaall night tomorrow at your "see you after the honey moon party"" Ben said laughing

"Interesting, I think I'm going to go for your cousin Emily, she is quite hot" Naomi said amused

"That was my bet" I said raising my eyebrows

"So we have aunt Penny, Kim, Cousin Kyla and JJ"

"JJ?" Naomi and I said in unison

"Yeah Effy, Freds and Cook all said JJ"

"But he's a guy… I doubt is going to stand waiting for the bouquet" Ben said amused

"Oh and you think Kim is?"

"Oh she will be" Ben said in a mischievous tone

"Well you'll be against team Effy/Cook " Katie said laughing

"Maybe they'll both catch it, I mean there's two bouquets" I said

"Well I guess we'll never know unless you go and throw the damn things!" Katie said raising her eyebrows

"All right all right keep your vagina on" Naomi said

"Right Kim said you could go up and throw it from the balcony"

"Upstair eh?" Naomi said turning to me

"Yeah didn't I just said that, are you turning senile or something" Katie stated oblivious

"Right, well let's get to it yeah?" Naomi said with a smirk on her face

She reached for my hand and pulled me into the house and as soon as we reached the top of the stair I felt myself being pressed against the wall. I smiled as soon as her lips where pressed against mine.

"Bedroom?" She groaned between kisses

"Uh… th.." I tried to say but decided action would maybe come out easily

I turned her around and pulled her towards the room. As soon as we got in shoes flew across the room and I was sitting on the bed with Naomi straddling me devouring my neck.

"Nai… did you… fuck… I mean the door… jesus" I felt her smiling into my neck obviously pleased with the reaction she was getting

"What about it?" she said amused

"Lock… did you lock it?"

She got up and made her way to the door and locked it and turned around with a grin on her face. She unzipped the side of her dress and let it dropped to the floor. I swallowed, hard. She had a matching black bra and brief with suspenders attached to her stockings. I was just speechless.

"I see you like it" She said with a smirk and I just nodded

She walked back towards the bed and extended her hand and pulled me up. She turned me around and pressed herself against me and kissed my neck while her hands were gripping on my thighs firmly. I felt them slowly trailing up to my back to find the zip of my dress. She unzipped it and let her hands go up to smoothly brush the straps of the dress off letting the dress drop to the floor. I turned around slowly and captured her lips with mine. She pushed me softly onto the bed and placed herself on top. She reached for my hand and placed a kiss on each finger, then the back, the palm, my wrist, slowly working her way to my shoulder all the way back to my other hand.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling

"Exploring"

"Exploring?"

"Yes exploring, and kissing in the process" She said her lips now placed on my collarbone

"I thought that after 7 years you'd know every inch of my body"

"Oh believe me I do, just like I know every time I kiss you right here…

She sucked gently on my collarbone and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply

"I get this reaction or, if I blow softly right... here…

She blew in the back of my ear and I giggled

"I get this reaction, or if I do this…

She ran her hand slowly from my inner thigh to the other and repeating that action again and I closed my legs when she reached the middle

"You get extremely frustrated" She said before biting her bottom lip.

"But if I do this you forget all about it" she said before leaning in and giving me one of the most passionate kiss.

"Am I right?"

"Yes" I whispered before smiling and capturing her lips with mine.

***

Naomi

It had to be the most amazing sex we'd ever had. The perfect definition to love making. We were now lying next to each other just staring into each other eyes.

"We should get dressed, we were supposed to throw the bouquet like… SHIT!" Emily got up and reached for her dress

"Em what the fuck?"

"An hour and half ago we were supposed to throw it an hour and a half ago!"

"Shit!"

I got up franticly and reached for my dress as well. Put it on and zipped it up. She pulled her up.

"Help please" She said adorably being the zip was in the back

I chuckled and proceeded to zip it up and placed of soft kiss in the back of her neck.

"Now come on lets go throw those bouquets at your cousin's direction"

"Cheater" Emily said amused

"Me? Never!"

"Ehm Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Smudge lipstick and sex hair might not be the greatest way to go out after being 1h30 late" She said giggling

"Right, same here" I said with a smile

We freshen up quickly and came out the balcony

"About fucking time" Katie shouted

We looked at each other and laughed

"Ladies gather around there about to throw the bouquets" Katie shouted

We heard a few squealed a before we knew practically every single girl from the reception was waiting impatiently in front of the balcony. We turned around.

"Throw it high so we can see raging singles fighting over it" I said laughing

"I kind of wish Katie was single right now" Emily said laughing

We threw the bouquets and turn around quickly to see where they landed.

The first one landed into one of Kyla's friends hand and to our shock the other one hit some block who was talking to Kim in the head and landed right into Kim's arms.

"YES! GO KIMMY!" Ben shouted

Kim looked around with a face that was more than priceless which caused us to burst into laughter.

"So who do you think will be buying the drinks tomorrow?"

We looked at each other

"Kim" We said in unison laughing

"Now come on lets go down after all it is our party"

We ran downstairs back to our guests.

"I see you guys are grateful I had the placed furnished after I bought it back eh?" Kim said with a smirk

"So when's the wedding?"I said pointing to the bouquet

"Funny, but I don't believe in that crap"

"Coming from Miss "Something old, something new, something borrow and something blue"" I said amused

"Oh so that was from you" Emily said pointing to my leg with a smirk

"Glad you liked it" Kim said laughing

"Could be something borrowed and blue for your wedding" I said laughing

"By then it could also be something old… if yo…

Kim stopped in her track and seemed to space out

"Kim? Kim? Hellooo?" I said

I felt Emily elbowing me softly and when I turned to see why she nodded towards the entrance to the garden. I turned around and saw Emma standing there.

"Excuse me" Kim said still in a daze

She walked passed us towards Emma and it seemed like her pace accelerated gradually as she got closer to her. As she reached her she placer her hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a kiss. A very long and heated kiss. I turned to Emily and raised my eyebrows and she laughed. We turned back to them and they were both smiling. Kim was almost radiating with joy. The truth is, Kim was one to always have a smile on her face, but for some reason this time it was different. It was heartfelt.

"She's the one isn't she?" I stated to Emily

"From the looks of it, we should listen to Ben more often" Emily answered with a smile

*****

**Thanks for all your reviews! They really help loads!!!! You guys are awesome and I Hope you liked this chapter! I'm trying to see where to take the story! A little help would be greatly appreciated!!!**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19***

"Can someone please enlighten me into how I'm the one buying tonight when I wasn't even in on the bet?" Kim said crossing her arms

"I think it's quite funny" Emma said before placing a soft kiss on her lips

"Yeah hilarious, but I wanted to bet on something" Kim answered in a childish tone

"How about we bet on who's going to get plastered first" Ben said amused

"That's easy, Panda"

"Congrats you've won a babysitting night for us" Ben said with a smile

"What happened to your babysitter?" I asked

"I'll tell you what happened Ems, she put Anne to sleep 30 min late, I mean she's so tiny she needs to sleep"

"Katie how do you know you weren't there"

"We… ehm… had cameras installed" she said looking away

"Katie!"

"What! They're premature! You have to be real careful and I don't like having a stranger taking care of them why do you think I barely go out anymore"

"You know you could have asked me earlier right?" Kim said laughing

"Or me? Your sister?" I said amused

"We know but with Brazil and the wedding you were a bit busy"

"Well now I'm not so when?"

"Tomorrow?" Katie asked with a smile

"I would love to Katie, now can we bet on something more interesting please?"

"How about we bet on which one of us boys will get that fit bird over there's number?"Cook said with a grin

"Us boys? Please I'm sure Emily's got more chance of getting her number than one of you guys!" Kim said laughing

"What is that supposed to mean!" I stated outraged

"That you're not the best a flirting, no offence"

I looked at Naomi for approval and she nodded

"Want to bet on that?"I said to Kim raising my eyebrows

"Oh this should be interesting!" Ben said laughing

"Ok so if I get it correctly this has now turned into who's going to get that girls number first? Girls included?" Kim said quite interested

"Sounds like it" Naomi said laughing

"Can I play?" Kim asked looking at Emma

"I don't see why not since I'll be playing to" She answered raising her eyebrows

"I'm going to marry you seriously" Kim stated

"So will my lovely wife and Effy join in on the fun?"

"Let's make it a girl against boys shall we?" Katie stated

"And that is why I love you" Ben said before giving her a kiss

"So if the girls win what do we get?"

"How about you change the diapers for a month?"Katie said with a smile

"And you will be my slave for a month" Effy said with a smirk looking at Freddy

"And Cookie here will be cleaning the flat for a month"

"What for we have a maid that comes?"

"Not for a month if I win"

"Cook cleaning? Sounds like a lost to me" I said laughing

"True, ehm you'll be my assistant for a month then?"

"JJ you will be getting me foot massage for a month" Alice stated

"Me and Tomo won't be playing because we love each other right tomo?"

"Oui biensur ma Cherie"

"Alright then now for us boys… old on… what about Emily,Naomi and Emma? I say naomikins plays for the boy's teams and Emma to"

"Wait that would mean I lose double if the girls lose! And I've got 2 straight girls on my team!"

"But you'll win double if you do" Emma said with a smirk

"Alright if we win you shall dress up in my school girl uniform anytime I want then" Kim said with a grin

"And if I win I'm going to go with Alice on the foot massage"

"Foot massage? But feet are gross no way!"

"Then don't lose" Emma stated

"I never do, you've got yourself a deal"

"Ok so now us boys" Cook stated with a grin

"You're not getting a threesome if that's what you're getting at Cookie" Kim said laughing

"Alright then I get to bring stranger for some cookie time for a month"

"You already do that"

"Yeah but you interfering ruins the mood babe"

"Alright"

"I'll keep it simple, you change the diapers for a month" Ben said with a smile

"You stop working while you're pregnant" Freddy stated

"Ok, but I answer house calls"

"Deal"

"Now Gay-J what will it be"

"Well… ehm… I don't really want anything… I mean… I do… but… its… I mean

"JJ!" We said in unison

"Sex… I mean… everyday… multiple times… I mean

"JJ!"

"Sorry"

"I can do that" Alice said amused

" Emily? Naomi? What will it be?"

"Naomi stops traveling for a month" I stated

"But who will I travel with then?"Kim said in shock

"Ujum, I'm right here?" Emma said raising her eyebrows

Kim frowned at her mistake and leaned in for kiss and apologized

"Alright but if we win you travel with me for a month" Naomi stated

"Alright now that we have all of this cleared how about a round of shot before we start!" Cook yelled

"And it's on Kim so enjoy!" Ben followed

Kim rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar to ask for them and came back.

"They'll be here in a min, so how should we do this? Cause we're not all going to walk up to her at once the poor girl is going to think we're kinky ass orgy people or something"

"How about 15 min each to get the number" Freddy stated

"Alright but what if more the one of us gets the number?" I stated

"Which ever group gets it more time then?"

"What if it's a tie?"

"Then we move on to another person and the ones that didn't get the number are eliminated?" Kim stated

"You make it sound like some reality game show or something" Katie said laughing

"It is reality and it is a game, if you want camera's to make it a show I can arrange that" Kim said laughing

"Alright so we're clear on the rules?"

"Oh I have one actually! No pretending you're a casting director or any of that bullshit!" Kim stated looking at Cook

"Why you looking at me babe?"

"Cause I've actually heard you pull that one off many times!"

"Alright then you can't introduce yourself as Kimberly Jones then cause that's an advantage"

"Yes it is! Thank you Cookie! Then I shall be ehm Roxie"

"Now that should be a handicap" Naomi said laughing

"What's wrong with Roxie? I like it" She stated in shock

"No, no it's nice, if you're best bodies are Lassie, Beethoven and Shillow"

"Alright then Victoria"

The waitress placed the shot on the table and we all reached for it

"Let the games begin!" Cook shouted before downing a shot and whispering something to the waitress.

"What was that?" Kim asked

"Start timing my 15 min started"

"Smooth cook, sending her a drink when we're all sitting at the same table" Naomi said amused

"It's dark she won't even see"

"If I may ask what did you send her?" Kim said interested

"Mai tai, little rum makes it exotic don't you think"

"Ok so here's where you went wrong cookie, By the looks of it her drink is in a martini glass, it's clear, no colors and has a olive, which implies she's drinking a dirty martini, so she's probably into strong drinks and not sugary girly girls ones so if I'm right the drink you sent her will soon be…

The waitress walked back to the table and placed the drink on our table

"Mine, thank you very much" Kim said before taking a zip of it with a triumph smile

"The lady said thank you but not thank you" The waitress said with an apologizing smile

"Well you're paying for it anyways" Cook said laughing

"So Cookie is it my turn yet or are you going to bring you're A game now?" Kim answered laughing

"I still have 13 min babe" Cook said standing up

"This should be entertaining" Naomi said as he walked up to the girl

"Maybe you should go help him" I said with a smile

"And lose? No way, nice try" She answered before giving me a quick peck

"With our team there's no way you guys are winning, just with looks we got you" Katie said

"And you outnumber us" Alice added laughing

"Well Naomi and I are guaranteed a number and I'm sure Ben as an 90% chance as well" Emma stated

"First of all someone's quite full of herself and second that is if she's Bi" Katie stated

"What makes you think she's gay?" Freddy stated

"Maybe we should have looked into it before betting" Katie stated

"Oh she's bi, I asked" Kim said with a smile

"Who?" I asked surprised

"The waitress, apparently she's always here and always leaves with someone, boy or girl"

"You sneaky bitch!" Katie said laughing

"What! I might as well know what I'm getting myself into before betting right?"

"Times up for Cook" JJ stated

"Alright! Watch and learn people" Kim stated before getting up and walking towards the bar

"What in the bloody hell is she doing?" Naomi stated as Kim got behind the bar

"No idea" I answered watching

She started mixing in the shaker and fill up a martini glass before placing it in front of the girl. The girl smiled and took a zip of the drink before nodding and smiling.

"She gets behind the bar and mix some shit and get's more attention than the cookie monster, the girl is clearly not into cocks" Cook stated as he seated

"Ah Cook filling less of a man because she beats you at the art of flirting" Naomi said laughing

"I'm not sure if I should laugh at this or be worried" Emma stated

"Don't worry she only does it when she gets permission" Effy stated

"And that's 1 for the girls and 0 for the boys" Kim stated before sitting down with a smile

"4 min" JJ stated

"Uh?"' Kim mumbled

"It took her 4 min"

We all looked at Cook and started to laugh

"Alright very funny… who's next?" Cook said annoyed

"That will be me" Ben stated before getting up

"Bitch better not touch him" Katie stated

"Calm down Katie it's just a game you'll get your turn" Kim said laughing

****

40 min had passed and so far Me, Ben, Effy, Freddy and Alice had managed to get the number. Cook, Katie and JJ hadn't. Which left Emily, Emma and Naomi who had yet to have they're turn.

"Bitch obviously has no taste" Katie mumble still annoyed

"Hey! She gave me her number hon are you calling me ugly?" Ben stated

"In girls babe, no taste for girls"

"Well thank you Katie" I said laughing

"Alright then who's next?"

"Emily's since JJ went last"

"Don't you think she's going to think it's weird after Katie went?" Emily said

"Hun she gave her number to 4 different people in less than an hour, plus I don't think Katie was the memorable anyway" Naomi stated laughing

"Bitch, will see if you get her number" Katie stated

"Go on Emily can't wait to see Katie's face when you come back with that number!" I said laughing

"And that shall be my motivation" Emily stated laughing as she got up

"50 bucks says she gets it" I stated

"You're on!" Ben said laughing

"If I may say, easiest 50 bucks you ever made Kim" Naomi said laughing

"She hasn't made them yet!"Ben stated

"Oh but she will"

"Ehm you're supposed to be on my team!" Ben shouted

"Me being in your team isn't going to change the fact that my wife is getting the number and yours didn't!" Naomi stated with a grin

"Nice one Naomikins, she's still funny" Cook said while laughing with he's signature laugh

"Well from how Alicia's body language reflects from the one she had with Kim and Ben as I observed, it seems quite similar so it is most likely that she will get the number" JJ stated

I laughed along with the others and then I saw Naomi's eyes widened and her hand clench hard onto her glass. I turned around to see Alicia whispering into Ems ear and Emily laughing. I placed my hand on Naomi's arm reassuringly

"Just a game yeah?" I said raising my eyebrows

"Yeah, just a game" She stated before smiling

"Maybe I shouldn't started this, thought it be fun before everybody start back to their grown up married life you know? I'm sorry"

"Kim, just because we got married doesn't mean things are going to change"

"Yeah I know, it's just you know, we're all like getting married and I don't know just getting all mature and shit, and I don't want to like grow up, I'm scared of growing up because I feel like it comes with growing apart" I said looking down

"Kim I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to! We're partners remember! And I'm not sure Emily could go without you for long you guys talk like every day! Plus I was going to ask you to be in the next documentary but if you feel we're growing apart well…

"Shut the fuck up! Seriously! Doing what?" I stated excited

"Well you have great people skills and it would be mostly interviewing and socializing with people"

""Socializing is my forte!"

"I'm taking that as a yes"

"Try hell yes!"

"But by the looks of it unless Emma and I brings our A game you'll have to wait for a month before we travel again" She stated nodding towards Emily and Alicia

"Well there's 1 min left" JJ stated

As on a cue Emily walked back with a blank expression.

"Well you really screwed it up for me didn't you Katie!" She stated as she sat down

"YES! I believe it's 50 buck Miss Jones!" Ben said laughing

"Er fine" I said annoyed looking thru my purse

"But as always, I'm always there to fix your mess! What is it ? 4 for the girls and 2 for the boys?" Emily said laughing while placing the number on the table

"YES! Told you I never lose! And that 50 Mrs Callahan!" I said before wrapping my arm around Emily a ruffling her hair

"You haven't won yet! There's still me and Naomi" Emma stated

"Then go on love let's get this down so I can get to see you in that uniform before you leave again" I stated before pouting

She got up and gave me a kiss and whispered

"It's just 2 weeks and I'm back for good" and then stole a quick peck for me and walked up to the girl

"She's a bit of a slut isn't she" Naomi stated

"HEY!" I stated in shock

"Not Emma, the girl!" Naomi said laughing

"Oh, right maybe she's just keeping her option open"

"Oh Nai did you get a bit jealous?" Emily said with a teasing smile

"Well you seemed to be enjoying the conversation"

"First, Just playing the game babe, second I love you and third she was just talking about how it was possible that me and Katie could even be related" Emily said laughing

"Well that is quite funny" Naomi said laughing before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek

"Love you too" she whispered

"Yeah enjoy Ems, first time you get more attention yeah" Katie said crossing her arms

"Now she's taking the game a bit too seriously" I said looking at Emma getting a bit too touchy feely with the girl

I felt a hand squeezing mine and turned to see it was Naomi's

"Just a game yeah?" she said amused

"Right, so Freddy how's the skateboard line going?"

"It's doing great actually! We're thinking of taking it the to the other level, helmet, pads, even clothes"

"That's great, maybe you should get Katie here to help, you know with the clothing line" I said looking at Katie

"Skateboarding line? Not really my thing don't you think?" Katie said laughing

"I never understood why skateboard clothes always had to be so manly even for girls, maybe you should try something new, like a fashionable girls skateboarding line?"

"I never thought about that, that could work actually" Freddy said interested

"Yeah I mean these skater girls always look like lezza butch"

"Ujum" Emily fake cough raising her eyebrows

"Well maybe you should come by the house and we could talk about it?" Freddy stated

"Sure I mean no offence babe but being a full time housewife is getting a bit boring and that's something I could do at home and be with Anne and Matthew"

"Non taken, I think it's great you want to work" Ben said before kissing the top of her head

"I'm going to start charging for my idea's seriously" I said laughing

"Well girls looks like you won" Emma stated raising her shoulders up

"Ah come on babe what happened!" Cook stated

"She says I was too aggressive, what the fuck does that even mean?" Emma said rolling her eyes

"The girl who gave out her number to 6 strangers said you where to aggressive, interesting" Effy stated with a smirk

"To aggressive eh?" Cook stated with a grin as she shifted forward

"Cook!" I shouted

"So I guess that means Campbell doesn't have to go now" Katie stated

"Yup" Emily stated with a smile before reaching for Naomi's hand and getting up

"But doesn't mean she saved herself from dancing with me"

"Yeah kids let's get this party really started! To Naomikins and Emsy! May your honey moon be full of hot lesbian sex! Video tapes or welcome!" Cook shouted Laughing before lifting his glass up and downing it like it was water.

"See, told you, things are never going to change" Naomi said laughing

*

*

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!!! **

**Ok so this chapter was kind of a fix for you guys because it doesn't really lead anywhere. I'm not sure if I should use it as the final one! If you guys have any ideas to continue pm me!!!!**

*****

*****

**Don't forget you're review on the way out! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so that's about it!" Katie said

"You sure you didn't forget anything? I mean maybe I should know where the fire exit is as well!" I said laughing

Ben looked at me waving his hand mouthing repetitive "no" and I knew I shouldn't of made that coment

" Fuck, how could I forget that! I'm so stupid! Ok so...

"Katie! I was joking! I'll manage! I know where everything is I've been here a million time, I know how to give a baby a bottle, emma knows to and they'll will be no fire! Jesus!"

"But what if

"Honey please! We're already late! They'll manage just fine!" Ben said pleadingly

"Alright, and no funny business! Remember they're camera's everywhere... And I mean it! Everywhere!" Katie said pointing at me

"Is that a promise?" I said raising an eyebrow playfully

" Right why did I think for one second that that would put you off" she rolled her eyes

"Don't worry their will be no sex education for your children tonight" I said laughing

"Good and If there's anything just call, the nu

" Are on the kitchen counter, as well as on my phone and emma's phone and speed dial! We got that! Now go your late!!"

"Ok ok! God keep your knickers on!"

"Yes we already went thru that one as well" I said winking

She rolled her eyes and starting to make her way out with ben and as if on a cue as soon as the door was half closed Anne started to cry.

"Don't even think of coming back in! I'll get her"

" I... I wasn't!"

"Right! BYE!" I shouted making my way to grab little Anne

"Hey you" I whispered as I grabbed her into my arms

"Shh shh it's ok aunty Kim is here shh shh" I kept on whispering rocking her softly in my arms. She slowly calmed down, her big brown eyes staring right back at me and a small tiny smile spreading on her lips.

"They're we go! That's what I want to see! big big smile yeah?" I said cheerily

"You're really good with them aren't you?... I mean kids" emma said standing by the door

" I hope so... I mean I hope I'll be half as efficient with mines than with her! She's easy... Always smiling the little thing... Aren't you Anne?"

"With yours?" She said half shocked

"Yeah mines, I'd like a girl, maybe a boy... Or both... But definitly a girl... No actually it wouldn't matter... But a girl would be nice... Or a boy" I stopped myself realising I was rambling

She looked at me in a way that was scaring me a bit

"You don't want kids?" I asked

"No, not really, I mean I never thought about it but that's probably because I never really saw any in the future"

"Oh"

Great, maybe I should of thought of that before flying over the continent and falling in love.

"Kim... It's a bit early to be talking about kids don't you think?"

"Yeah... But I mean if you don't want them you don't want them, that's not really going to change is it? How can you not want kids! I mean how can you not one something that's you and yours and no one could ever take it away from you and that will love you no matter what"

"I thought I already had that" She said raising her eyebrows

"You do but... It's not the same... it's ... you're going to create it, it's going to be in you, it'll be your own flesh a blood"

"Now that brings me to point number 2, why would I be the one getting pregnant! " she said laughing

"Because... because I can't ok..."

"Why? is your career more important than mine or...

"NO! I physically can't ok? happy?"

"Oh, i'm sorry... I didn't know... I

"It's ok... I mean if the problem is that you don't want to go thru pregnancy there's always adoption"

"Kim... we've been together for a month and a half, we've seen each others about a 10 days grand total in that month and a half, I'm already moving in with you when I get back, don't you think we're going to fast? I mean baby talk?"

"You right... I'm sorry, it's just... I'm in love with you... and I've always wanted a daughter, it's the only thing in my life plan that has never change and won't... and it kind of scares me that it might not be with you... I'm not saying now... just in a few years you know?"

"I tell you what, let's talk about it a few month after we moved in together, you've already manage to change my lifestyle quite a lot, you are pretty persuasive" She said with a smile

"I am aren't it?" I said with a smirk

"Yes, and it's bloody annoying"

I put Anne back in her crib and walked toward Emma and pressed my body against hers.

"No it's not, you love it"

"Why would I love it" she answered trying to keep a straight face

"Because you love when I take control, massive turn on for you" I said with a smile

"Oh really? To bad I'm the one always in control" She said turning around and walking towards the kitchen

I reached for her hand and pulled her back towards me and planted a chaste kiss on her lips

"No you're not, but if it make you feel better I'll let you think you are" I said giggling

"Bitch"

"No cursing! Katie will kill us... camera's, microphone, god knows what other sort of spy stuff is in this house!"

"So tell me, how have I completely changed your lifestyle? And how can I make it even better?" I said my lips inches from hers

"Well for starters, I don't think I've ever had sex that much in such a short period of time" She said with a smile

"mmh, so far so good"

"Due to that I've lost weight"

"So, I should cook more, ok that sounds fair" I said laughing

"Yes, cooking, preferably breakfast, lunch and diner in bed" she whispered

"As long as I get a lot more kissing" I whispered pressing my lips to hers

"Is that even possible?" She said giggling

"uhum, tell me, what else?"

"I had actually promised myself I wouldn't do long distance relationships"

"And here you are" I said with a smile

"Yes, and well I've never thought I'd fall in love and move in with someone so fast"

"Well so far all changes have been good... and we're just making up for lost time, if you don't want to move in just yet I understand, I could probably find you a flat close to mine"

"Kim your not finding me a flat!"

"Oh so you want one?"

"What?"

"I thought you where going to say no I do want to move in with you"

"I do! but I also want you to stop buying me things and you know just generally over pampering me, you already have me, you don't need to buy me things to keep me, I'm not with you for what you have or what you can give me, I'm with you because of you, god knows why because you're an annoying sarcastic know it all"

"Wow you sure know how to make a girl feel loved"

"Here goes the sarcasm!" She says laughing

"Why do you love me then?"

"God who in the right mind wouldn't fall for you after meeting you, you're clever, beautiful, generous, caring, thoughtful... if you weren't such a smart ass I guess you could say perfect, not the boring "wants to make you kill yourself perfect"...but... the perfect kind of perfect you know?"

"The perfect kind of perfect?" I said with a smirk

"Shut up you twat" She stated before puling me into a kiss

"You're perfect" I whispered in between kisses

"God I want you really bad right now" She managed to say between kisses

And thats when matthew as if on a cue started to cry.

"Shit, ehm ... Can you get him please, I'll go get the bottles" I said making my way to the Kitchen

"Kim wait I..." I kept on making my way to the kitchen living her with them

When I made my way back I stop in front of the door with a big smile on my face. Emma was holding Matthew from under the arms with her arms extended.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing grabing Matthew from her

"You told him to grab him"

"Yeah but not as if he was a biohazard toxic baby or something no wonder he hasn't stopped crying yet, here... put your arms like this... there we go" I said slowly placing him into her arms.

"Much better see... now he's calming down, here's his bottle, if you want rock him a little he likes it a lot"

I backed away and grabbed Anne to give her her bottle, bloody camera's at Katies probably had timers and if Katie knew we where 2 min late she'd freak.

"He's so tiny, I mean look at his fingers"

"They're premature that's why, Anne is actually smaller, but they're little fighters and now they're just perfect aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are... He's going to look just like Ben don't you think"

"He has his eyes, it's funny how Anne is just like Katie and Matthew just like Ben"

"I kind of understand what you mean"

"what?

"I mean what's all the fuzz about babies"

"The fuzz?" I say laughing

"Do you know tonight's it's the first time I actually hold a baby"

"What? but... you've been working with kids for a year"

"Teenagers mostly"

"Does it makes you want to change your mind"

"Maybe... I don't know"

"Then plan accomplished" I said with a smirk

"You... I...

"I told you hun, I'm always in controle" I stated raising my eyebrows

**Hello back people! Sorry I haven't uptaded in AGES! I didn't even think I was going to continue and I'm not sure how many chapter I am going to do but after seing the new promo for skin... well it just put me in the mood to do some more writing! I'm thinking of placing the next chapter a week after, where naomily is back from the honeymoon!**

**Don't forger your review on the way out ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I can't believe you guys brought back a fucking monkey" Katie said in shock

"It's a squirrell monkey, and I think it's well cute" Emily said raising her eyebrows

"Who the fuck goes on a honey moon and brings back a monkey, that's mental" Katie stated still in shock

"Yeah, seriously couldn't you be like madonna and just buy a baby or something?" I say laughing

"You're just jealous cause you don't have one" Naomi said with a smirk

"I am, look at it it has little diapers and it's so cute I want one! What did you call it anyway?"

"Mr snuggles" Emily said excited

"Mr snuggles? What the fuck?" Katie said laughing

Mr snuggles turned after the mention of his name and jumped on katie

"FUCK! GET IT OFF!!! this thing might have AIDS or something!!!"

I started to laughed and reached for him

"So I was thinking, since Emma is leaving on monday I thought we could go to Brighton for the weekend?"

"Brighton?" Naomi said raising her eyebrows

"Yes Brighton, why not? It's like a 50 min train ride, there's the beach, good vibe, it's like Emily's capital and I've never been there in all the years I've been in England!"

"Emily's capital? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Emily said raising her eyebrows

"That Ellen degeneres is straight next to you?" I say laughing

"Oh and you're sooo straight?"Emily stated laughing

"Ehm, I almost married Cook? That shows some straightness somewhere don't you think?"

"No that shows mental hillness hun" Katie said laughing

"Ah... Ah, hilarious! Please I want to go to the beach!"

"You've been to the most amazing beaches in the world, Brighton is like shit compared to that, It's freezing so you wont be able to get in and none of us are single so what's the point, you go to brighton when your single and well... gay"

"Pleeease pretty please?"

"I don't even see why we're arguiing about this, we're still going to end up going anyway, it's not like she's going to change her mind"

"Well Naomi I think it's the smartest thing you've said during the whole conversation" I said with a smirk

"Ben and I won't be able to make it, business dinner on saturday and bringing Anne and Matthew is not an option and mom and dad are going to wales"

"But Ben is been diing to go as well!"

"Well next time maybe"

"Where's Emma by the way?" Emily asked

"Asleep back home, you're welcome back party kind of killed her"

"Yeah I'm sure it was the welcome back party" Emily said laughing

"Aw, you know me to well" I said winking

Naomi looked at me raising her eyebrows

"I didn''t mean that way you sicko! plus it's been like 7 years, I've gotten a lot more experience, not that I didn't have any before... but you kno...

"We get it! Jesus!" Emily cutted me off

"Alright well I'm going to go home, wake up sleeping beauty and start packing for Friday" I got up and started to walk out

"KIM!"

"What?"

"Put Mr Snuggles down"

"Ah man..."

*** Friday****

"Stop bouncing around! Jesus!" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Sorry it's just I've never been on a train before!" Kim said excited

"You've never been on a train before!?" Naomi and I exclaimed shocked

"No, my mom thinks they're disgusting and well my dad, god forbids his little girl travel somewhere else than first class" Kim said rolling her eyes

"Snob!" I said laughing

"Hey that wasn't me, OUH CHOCOLATE!" She shouted before getting up and running towars the food cart

"Jesus she's like a 6 years old on crack and redbull! how did you guys managed for so long!" Emma said laughing

"Tired already?" I said raising my eyebrows

"I actually love it, the fact that she's seen more than probably every single person on the train combined and she get's excited about being on a train, it's adorable" She says with a smile

"Yes, wait till she sees the pier with the arcades and all, she'll be like whitney huston on crack an redbull... screaming all over the place" Naomi said laughing

"Are you guys talking about me?" Kim said as she took a sit while eating some candy bar

"Yes, and you've got something ehm... forget I'll get it" Emma said before she leaned in and kissed away the bit of chocolate that was on kim's bottom lip

"Uhm, better than chocolate" Kim said with a smile before leaning close to whisper something to Emma

"You know what else I've never done?" She attempted to whisper before turning her gaze to the bathroom sign and raising her eyebrows

"1st I think everyone heard that, 2nd, jesus and I thought Ems was worst than a teenage boys!" Naomi said laughing

I slapt her arm and raised my eyebrows. We both turned around and Emma and Kim were looking at each other with a grin and before we knew kim was up pulling Emma with her to the bathroom.

"Fucking hell, subtlety is not there forte is it?" Naomi said laughing

"You're just jealous because you didn't think about it before" I challenged her

"Aw Emsy, they're plenty of extra bathroom, but if I'm going to do anything with you on a train it won't be in the bathroom" She said as she place her hand on my knee slowly working it up under my skirt.

My eyes grew wide and she smirked, I turned my head and looked foward and gasped as soon as her hand reached it's destination.

"Just so you know, I plan on fucking you every chance I get on this trip, public or not" She whispered in my ear before nibbling on my earlob

I had to grip on the table not to lose it just there and now. I closed my eyes and kept on gripping tight.

"Jesus those bathroom are little, really tricky" Kim said as she set back down

Naomi removed her hand quickly and I opened my eyes and groaned from the lack of contact left between us

"You ok ehms? you look like you just saw a ghost" Kim said looking at me concerned

"Ehm... yeah... I'm... uh fine.... where's ... where's Emma?" I baffled and Naomi just chuckled

"Ok... uh she's freshning up " She said with a grin "I've officially done something in every transport there is!"

"What?" Emma said standing with her eyebrows lifted

Kim looked at us in frowned

"I doubt it! What about helicopter" Emma said smiling

"Been there, done that"

"You've done it in an helicopter???" Emily said laughing

"Yes on my way to meet my mom for lunch once"

"Charming" Naomi said laughing

"What about motorcycle"

"Well not all, I was driving after all, but lt's just say she only had on hand holding on"

"Fucking hell you really have no standards!"

"Hey she was really pretty yeah!"

Emma turned raising her eyebrows

"Not nearly as pretty as you, you're beautiful" Kim said with a cheeky smile

"Nice save, what about metro?"

"Metro, Bus, Limo, Normal car, SUV, Plane, those eggs thing that take you up the montain to sky, boat, now train, you name it, I've done it there"

"Well There's only 3 places out of those that's been me so I don't know if I should be earing that" Emma said

"We could do all the other ones if you want" Kim said carefully

"JET SKI!" Emily shouted

"Fucking hell! I hate you!" Kim said

"Wait! can you jt ski in brighton?"

"You must be out of your fucking mind if you thik I'm getting on a Jet Ski in Brighton with this fucking weather!" Emma stated

"Why not? I'm sure I can find more than one way to warm you up" Kim said before kissing her cheek

"Jesus a little help here?" Emma said looking at us

"Yeah she's right you'll freeze to death, and I don't think you can find jet ski in Brighton, at least not in this period of the year" Naomi said amused

"But...

"No buts! How about you come back to brazil with me on monday, it's warm and there's jetski's there" Emma said with a smirk

"You know I want to but with Naomi being on her honey moon and me slacking off because you were here, we're really behind with work" Kim said pouting

"I know, it's just 2 weeks, 3 max and then Im back in london"

"Can't wait" Kim stated before stillling a quick peck

"So what do we do when we get there?" Emily asked

"Well, I'm taking a nap, I'm knackered!" Emma stated

"You were reading my mind" Emily said laughing

"What! A nap? what the fuck, we're not even there yet and you're already thinking about taking a nap! well fuck me! Good thing naomi is up for a jog around Brighton right?"

"Sounds good"

"A jog? Since when do you jog?" Emily said looking at naomi

"Ehm for the past 2 years, every morning with Kim. How can you not know that!"

"Perhaps because you've failed to mention it! At what time?"

"6 am"

"No wonder I've never seen you, by the time I'm awake you're either back in bed or dressed up making breakfast!"... "I can't believe that for the past 2 years you 2 have been jogging every morning and I never knew! You never even asked me if I wanted to!"

"Ems, perhaps you didn't hear the part where I said that it's at 6 am"

"Point taken, but I used to job every morning at 7 with you back in uni for almost a year!"

"I wouldn't call 25 min of fast walking jogging but true. Well Ems, would you like to join us on our morning jog/ business meeting every morning at 6 am, we would love for you to join" Kim said amused

"The fuck I would, it's at 6 in the bloody morning for fuck sakes!"

"Alright so now that after a 20 min pointless conversation we've elaborated that you would NOT like to join us can we se what we're doing after you guys finished your naps?"

"How about you guys keep an eye open while you jog for something nice and when you come back we can do that"

"Alright.... Oh my god We're here!!!" Kim shoute jumping out of the train

"Adorable but exhausting sometimes" Emma said laughing

"Hey does a coach counts as a bus?" Kim said turning to us

Emma looked at us pleadingly

"Yes!" we all said in unision

"Alright, so just jet ski then!" Kim said turning around and heading towards the exit

Emma looked at us and rolled her eyes before running after Kim and reaching for her hand

"I admire that poor girl" Naomi said laughing

"What?" I said confused

"Keeping up and handling Kim on a daily basis, Jesus took me years of practice and I don't have to deal with the sex part" Naomi said laughing

"Let's keep it that way shall we... They're a good match though aren't they?"

"Nothing compared to us though" Naomi said with a smirk before giving me a soft kiss.

*

*

*

**Merry Christmas everyone!!! Next chapter should be up tonight!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Are you ready yet?" Kim asked

"Yeah... What the fuck are you wearing you're going to freeze!" I stated

" I always where shorts and a hoodie" she said with a confused face

"Do you have any idea how fucking windy it's on the beach right now?"

"Whatever, let's go"

We headed out and as soon as the wind hit us kim eyes grew wide

"Told you" I said with a knowing tone

"I'm not cold! I just saw like this really huge bird or something"

"Sure"

"Ok can we start running please!" She said while wrapping her arms around her waist

"Yeah, can't believe how fast they fell asleep"

"Tell me about it! Emma fell on the bed, I went to the bathroom ... 30 second and I come back and she's passed out"

"Maybe the bathroom tired her"

"Maybe the quick unfinished fuck on the train tired emily then"

I turn to look at her in shock

"How many time do I have to repeat it, I know everything" she said laughing

"Right" I said rolling my eyes

" Maybe we should get them to start jogging? No stamina those two" she said laughing

"Leave emily with no sex for a day and she'll have more stamina than a pornstar" I say laughing

"Imagine how it was when Emma got here after almost a month of just phone sex, I couldn't go on anymore, I nearly died , and THAT tells you something" she said laughing

"Jesus look at us talking, imagine if those two wake up and start having that sort of conversation"

"Jesus imagine they start comparing notes! That's not good for me, not good!"

I started laughing and she looked at me raising her eyebrows

"I'm sorry but you've been in those sorts of situation waaay to much and now I can understand why emily kind of freaked out when she found out we jog every morning"

"Oooh right didn't thought about that! Well if I may say and please no hitting me! You are a very very lucky girl"

"Yes I am, now as interesting as it might be to compare notes of how good in bed my wife is... Let's not"

"Yes, let's not... Race you to the pier even if I already know I'll win"

"Oh yeah?" I said looking down the floor and noticing a little step

"You're on" I said before pushing her and causing her to fall on her ass and sprinting towards the pier

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING BITCH!!!" She screamed before getting up and trying to catch up

*****

I woke up after a much needed power nap very hungry and decided to head for the kitchenette of the aparthotel. Thank god we had bought some grocery on the way to the hotel. As I enter the living room Emma's there having a sandwich

"Want half? I don't think I can eat it all" she said with a smile

"Sure?"

"Aja had a big breakfast, Kims likes to cook every possible breakfast because she think I might wake up fancying something else than cereal, which I've ate every morning for the past 6 years" she said laughing

"Sounds like her!" I said laughing reaching for the sandwich

"Is naomi like that as well, they seem quite close and well she's obviously madly in love with you"

"Breakfast in bed every morning! I try to wake up earlier to make it for her but she seems to be reading my minds and the days I do she's awakes earlier than usual" I say with a smile

"Cute! Was Kim like that with you too?"

"Oh... Ehm

"No worries! It's not a jealousy or envy sort of question... It's just sometimes I wonder if she just does it with everyone or you know

"Well we were a lot younger, but yes she was always a really caring person, but only with people she cares about, she doesn't let her gard down easily, it took me month to get her to open up to me properly, she was really different person back then"

"Alright, and is she going to be like that none stop or is it just until she's sure she's got me"

"Oh believe me, unless you stop her, she'll probably buy you the moon or something" I said laughing and she followed

"I'm not asking you all this because I have second doubt or anything, it's just she just...

"To good to be true?" I said with a smile

"Yeah, and she just so giving and doesn't expect anything back, and not just materialy, she's just, in every aspect, even in... You know"

"Oh... Yeah... I know" I answered nodding and laughing

"And jesus that thing she does, where you know

"Oh you mean ... Where she..." And I start motioning with my hands

"Yes! Oh my god"

"I can't believe she still does that!" I say laughing

"Why wouldn't she! It's fucking heaven! And there's also... Jesus... I swear I'm not usually like ehm well I kind of sound like a sex addict really but really best sex I've ever had in my life, and everytime is different and shit..."

"Yeah well been there, also was her roomate for quite a while so believe me I've heard it all" I said laughing

"Naomi must be amazing I mean I don't think I'll ever see sex the same way again if something happened with Kim"

"You have no idea... it is literally undiscribable, I've been blessed, the only two girls I've ever been with seem to be well gifted in that area" I said with a smile

"You're lucky, I mean naomi was your fist love and now you're married and have the perfect life"

"She regrets you know... The way she was with you back then, she really does, she. Said that if she hadn't been such a blind idiot you guys would probably be close to where naomi and I are" I said smilling

"I regret not trying harder to get her to see"

"Well you're together now and that's what matters right? And she's not going anywhere... And I hope it's the same for you"

"It is"

"Good, cause if you break her heart I won't be the only one hunting you down" I said smilling

"Gotcha, won't happen"

*

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out!**


	23. Chapter 23

We arrived out of breath and opened the door only to find Emily and Emma sitting on the couch laughing.

"Well look who decided to wake up" I said with a smile

"Sleep well hun?" Kim said before giving Emma a quick peck and sitting on her lap

"Ew you're all sweaty get off!" Emma said giggling only to get Kim wrapping her into her hug and start tickling her

"Stop! Stop!"

"Got can you two be anymore sickningly cute" I said laughing

"Aw don't be jealous, I'm sure Ems would love a tickle" Kim said with a wink

"Actualy I'm going to go take a shower" I said looking at Emily

Emily looked at me a pouted.

"Jesus you really don't function after waking up" I said walking up to her and pulling her up and towards the bathroom.

I pulled her in only to push her back against the door.

"Jesus!" Emily muttered before I captured her lips with mine

"Told you, every chance I get, plus I'm always extremely horny after working out" I said will focusing on her neck

"You'd think you would of told me that 2 years ago" She said giggling

"To. much . talking ... to . much . clothing" I groaned in between kisses

"Agreed"

* * *

"So ready to go?" Kim said reaching for the keys

"Yup" Emma said

"So where are we going exactly?" Emily asked

"I guess pub hopping until we ear of something good going on, as long as there's enough drinks to get me plastered i dont really care"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she gave me a look

Emma and Emily headed out first and I stood next to Kim

"Didn't take your meds today then?" I ask

"Havn't taken them in the pass 3 days"

"Kim..

"Don't worry yeah, I can control myself"

"You sure, the last time you didn't you....

"Let's not talk about it please, I'm fine, everythings fine, no risk of me getting upset and I deserve a bit of fun"

"You're call... but if you start feeling like you might get upset please let me know"

"Yeah, I will"

"HURRY UP IT'S FREEZING" Emily squealed

We walked out and I wrapped my arms around her to warm her up

"You cold?" Kim asked Emma only o get a nod as an anwer

She quickly to her jacket off to wrap it up around her

"No! you'll freeze!" Emma protested

"Hun, for about 8 years I spent every winter in Aspen and for some reason always ended up in a bathing suit there, this is warm for me" She said laughing

"Can I have your coat?" Emily asked with a cheeky smile

"Sorry Ems but my winters didn't involve sunbathing in fucking snowy aspen" I said with a smile before stealing a quick peck

"But I can find a few ways to warm you up later on" I whispered in her ear

we continued walking looking for the nearest pub when a girl pass us with a cheeky smile aimed at Kim who non chalantly started to walk backward smiling back at the girl. She received a slap in the back of the head from Emma.

"Why don't you just go shag her in that alley while you're at it" she spat accelerating her pace

"Hey... HEY!... I'm sorry... old reflects... I'm sorry.... I'm stupid" She reached for her hand and rested her forehead on Emma's

"You can be such a cunt sometimes you know that"

"I know I'm sorry... I love you..." Kim said kissing her cheek

"Forgive me, please? pwetty pwease?"

"God I hate you sometimes!"

"But you love all the time right?" She said while pouting

"Right, now fucking behave yeah?"

I turned and raised my eyebrows at Emily

"Looks like we've found the Kim whisperer or something" I said laughing

"Do you think she'd take request?" Emily said laughing

"You read my mind"

"Pub! Yeah! Finally a decent looking one!" Kim said chearly before pulling Emma inside

"What are you having Tinkerbell?" She asked Emma with a cheeky grin

"Vodka tonic" she said rolling her eyes

"What about you two?"

"Same and Ems will have a Malibu with pinapple juice" I answere

"Ouuh I might have a few of those!" Kim said making her way to the bar

"Tinkerbell?" Emily said to Emma raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I have a fairy tattoo on ehm... my inner thigh, she's obsessed with it" She said rolling her eyes

"I'd sure like to see it hun"

We turned around to see a tall golden tanned long hair blonde smiling.

"I'm Ashley" She stated holding her hand up

"Ehm Emma, this is Emily and Naomi"

The second the blonde laid her eyes on me I felt Emily's hand grabbing mine

Ashley brushed a strand of Emma's hand off her face and smiled.

"Just like I thought, deep blue, beautiful"

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're beautiful" Ashley whispered while slidding her hand down Emma's arm

"How original..." Kim placed the drinks on the table and turned to Emma

"And I'm the cunt uh? Why don't you go fuck her in that alley we passed" She spat at her

Emily and I looked at each other not sure what to do

"The bed in my suite would be much more romantic if you're up for it, you could join us as well" Ashley reaching for Emma's hand while looking at Kim

And within a split of a second and a loud noise the girl was on the ground

"Don't fucking touch her, I swear to god you touch her again and I'll fucking...

She took a deep breath turned around and started to walk away

"Kim... KIM" Emma shouted before reaching for her arm

Kim yanked it away violently

"Don't fucking touch me" she shouted before walking out

Emma stood there with her eyes wide open and after a few second started to follow her but I stopped her

"Don't she's upset, you don't want to see her like that... she doesn't want you to see her like that... Let me, stay here with Emily"

I walked out and looked around... no kim in the horizon

"Fuck should of taken my coat" I muttered to myself

I start to think and wonder where she could have gone and then I remembered some edge where the water would splash with the sculpture of some dont she liked.

* * *

I spotted her set at the edge, feet dangling in the air

"Hi" I said softly afraid to scare her and make her fall in the water

"Is she freaked out?" She ask sobbing

"She's ok, she's with Emily"

"How bad was it?" she asked turning to look at me

"You've done a lot worst" I said with a chuckle

She started to cry again and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder

"Hey... hey... it wasn't that bad... you just got a little jealous that's all"

"Just a little! I fucking punched her teeth in... what is wrong with me? I thought I was happy ... I thought if I was happy I wouldn't need the meds anymore"

"Nothings wrong with you Kim"

"Yeah? Do you know that many people who'd snap like that in a split of a second... I'm a fucking bipolar nutcase"

"hey! don't be stupid...your not a nutcase... and for the bipolar part... aren't we all? I know I would of snapped if that girl would have been all over Ems like that"

"I would of snapped at anything, I could feel it... and you warned me but I didn't listen"

"Why have you been tempering with the dosis?"

"I just said I havn't been taking for the past three day"

"But you have been havn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you... I know when something is up with you... Now answer... Why?"

"I just... they fucked me up... I can't have a baby, I can't fucking function normally without them and for a few weeks now Ive been getting some vertigo and I had an outburst while I was on them"

"What? Why didn't you tell me! What if it wasn't the meds... what if it was

"Relax! that's why... I wanted to figure out if it was because of them"

"Have you been taking anything new?"

"No..."

"Then It cant be it I mean you've never got vertigo before... you have to go to a doctor I mean it could be something serious"

"I know... I have an appointment in a few days"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to freak you out over nothing... I wanted to go find out I was freaking out for nothing and get it over with"

"What if was something?"

"Then I would of told you I guess... I guess we'll find out in a few days"

"I'll go with ou to the doctor"

"Naomi it's fine I c...

"I'll go with you and that's final"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Please don't tell Emma" She pleaded

"Kim...

"She's leaving before the appoitment, I don't want her worrying"

"Alright I won't say a word"

"Anyway it's not like she'd be interested after this"

"Don't be stupid yet again, go and apologize, do that face you usually do and you should be fine"

"What face???!!!"

I raised my eyebrows at her

"Right"

* * *

Emily

"What did Naomi mean by that?"

"By what?"

"No wanting to see her like that"

"Non-medicated Kim... She's just... she can get a bit... just

"Spit it out Emily"

"Angry... vicious sometime... but it's not her and she doesn't mean it... she regrets it as soon as she's calmed down"

"Oh.... has she... has she ever hurt someone?"

"Well think blondie over there went home with a bloody nose but...

"No not that... someone... you know... that she cares about"

"God no! she starts hurting herself if she think she's about to explode... thats mainely why she walks away in these situation... she would never hurt you you know... she wouldn't hurt any of us... she hates it.... she hates herself for it... but she's sick... and she can't always control it... not if she hasn't taken her meds properly... and

"Emily! you're starting to sound like JJ"

"Sorry, it's just... she's so... pure... in a way and it really isn't her fault you know? I don't want you to think that she's like that and she's hidding it or something, cause she really isn't"

"I know"

" You're not going to leave her after this right? because it would destroy her, which mean I would have to hunt you down and I quite l....

"God no! I love her yeah? Love her to bits... god knows why cause she can be such a fucking irratating smart ass some time, but I do... and I'm not going to just fuck off after a minor little obstacle"

"It's not minor"

We both turned around to see Kim standing there looking a mess with Naomi by her side. Emma stood up/

" I fucking... fucking should be in the looney bin.... and I'm not normal and....

Emma didn't let her finish and pressed her lips against hers

" I'.Sorry" Kim said between kisses

"It's ok...I'ts ok"

"Can we go please... I... I

"Yeah... let's get some ice for that hand and get you to bed okay?"

"I'm so sorry"

I look at her and I can't remember ever seing her so broken

* * *

Emma

I set her down on the bed and started to look for some paracetamol when I heard some sobbing.

"hey...hey... it's ok... it's ok" I whispered as i hugged her and placed some butterfly kisses on her neck

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to snap like that... and I did... even though you told me about...

I straddled her and

"Hey! Don't even think about putting that in the same categorie... I know you would never hurt me... he did... you... you make me fel safe

"How can I, I

I pressed my lips against heres to cut her off while reaching for her bruised hand

"You just do** -Kissing Kim's bruised hand-** and I love you, and I'm not going anywhere so stop worrying, stop apologising and kiss me.... Please"

She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against mine. I felt her hands trailing down my neck, to my shoulders arms to finally rest on the small of my back.  
The kiss was gentle. She got up lifting me up with her as I wrappred my legs around her waist. she turned us around and kneeled on the bed and laid me down on the bed carefuly. She reached for my shirt and removed it gently followed by my skirt. I could feel her hand running thru every inch of my skins so softly, almost ghostly as her lips followed behind. I couldn't stand not feeling her skin against mine anymore so I propped myself up reached for the em of her short a removed it swiftly. I reached for the button of her jean and started to fumbled with it. She smiled and reach for my hand and undid the button herself. I looked into those golden eyes and smiled back "Thank you" I whispered. She bit her lip "No, thank you" she leaned in but I back away. "For what?". She looked at me oh so lovingly. "For loving me no matter what"  
She smiled so purely that I thought I was about to cry. About to cry at how lucky I was. I reached for her neck and pulled her into a kiss. The whole thing was so gentle, soft, loving and field with such pure desire that if anything could possibly been call love making, this would be the perfect definition of it.


	24. Chapter 24

"Cereal, orange juice and coffee" I smiled placing it on the table

"What? No eggs, pancakes, croissant or pan au chocolat? I kind of felt like having pancakes this morning"

"Shit, I mean you usually complain about me making to much, I'll go get some I'l...

"Kim! I was joking... this is perfect" she said with such an adorable smile

"Now sit and share this with me will you?"

I sat next to her and opened my mouth playfully. She rolled her eyes and placed of full spoon of cereal in it.

"mmmh"

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"That noise" she said blushing

I smiled devilishly leaning inches from her lips

"Why?" I whispered huskily

"It ... becau... I

"Does it turn you on?"

She nodded and I smiled against her lips before pulling her into a kiss.

"Rhum Rhum"

I turned around annoyed only to see some lady looking at us

"This is a public place and you girls are a disgrace"

"Is that so? And yet if one of us had a dick than you'd probably think we were some adorable loved up couple"

"It's a sin and you'll all burn in hell for it"

"Yeah? Well you'll die alone and ignorant, you frigid bi..

"Kim!"

"Sorry... and you know what? If being with her means going to hell... well so be it... now ask yourself a question...

Do you have someone that loves you enough to say that?... no?... didn't think so... so know if you don't mind... we

were in the middle of something..."

I turned to Emma and pressed my lips to hers and I felt her reach for my neck and pulling me further into her. I giggle as I saw the women walk off angry.

"Ok you've proven your point" Emily said laughing

"Sorry... got carried away" emma said blushing

"Do you really have to go tonight?" I asked while pouting

"You know I do... but like I've said 1000 time it's only 2 weeks... 3 tops yeah? you'll behave?"

"Of course... as long as you promise phone sex at least once a day" I said with a smirk

"God I swear to god it's all you think about"

"If you think she's bad try being married to this one" Naomi pointed at Emily

"Hey! coming from "I'm going to fuck you every occasion I get"" Emily said raising her eyebrows

"Alright we're all sex addicts, should we organise an intervention or just accept that there's nothing wrong with it and it make us happy"

"As long as we're all happy" Emily said giving Naomi a quick peck on the cheek

"Yeah... That's all that matters right?" I said looking at Naomi

"Yeah"

* * *

"Get out of bed NOW!" I shouted

"No!"

"Get out now Kim! Stop being such a baby! It's been 2 days! and we have that doctors appointment in an hour!"

"We have? I have Naomi... I don't want to go so let me mope in bed alone!" she shouted as she place the cover over her head

"That's it!" I pulled the cover's off

"Fucking hell Naomi! I sleep...

"In underwear... like I care i've seen you in much more compromising position... now get dressed"

"Fine! I hate you by the way"

"I'll wait in the car... and don't you dare even think about going back to bed"

I walked out and got in the car. To tell you the truth, I was freaking out. To think that she could be sick like seriously sick, it was

scaring me shitless. I got snapped out of my thought when the car door swang open.

"Right... let's get this over with so I can go back to bed"

"Can you stop being a cunt for one second... this is fucking serious yeah?"

"Jesus... sorry... someone's pmsing"

"Kim!"

"Sorry... that's how I deal with stuff ok, I joke ok?" she turned and looked at me sadly

"Ok"

The rest of the ride was silent. So was the walk towards the doctors office

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Jones, I've got an 11 o'clock appointment with Doctor Hepburn"

"Ah Miss Jones, she's been waiting for you, it's the first door on the right"

"Thank you"

She turned to look at me and I reached for her hand to let her know that I was there. We walked in to the office and a young brunette greeted us with a smile.

"Miss Jones I presume"

"Kim, This is Naomi...

"Campbell... the nice one, yes I know, I'm a very big fan of what you've done, I also didn't know you two were life partner"

"Oh no! God no! She's married to my other bestfriend... my two best friends are married" Kim exclaimed

"You're nervous... don't be"

"Right"

"So I've been reading your file, quite a lot of powerful chemical you're on"

"No shit"

I elbowed her and rolled my eyes

"Sorry, yes... who needs drugs when doctors prescribes you that sort of shit"

"Yes well, I don't agree with it but that's not why your here is it?"

"No, Ive been having some vertigo, and nausea, and I think the meds aren't working anymore"

"why's that?"

"I've being having outburst, over nothing... even when I was on them"

"Right, When was the last time you had CT scan"

"Can't even remember really, they stopped doing them when the meds started to "Work"

"Well why don't we get you in a rob and do that, might give us some answers"

* * *

"Why is she making us wait so long... I swear to god it's like they do it on purpous I mean...

"Kim! Relax!"

"What if... I mean...

The door swang open and Miss Hepburn set down and opened her file. She looked at me and that's when I knew

"Fuck this, I don't want to hear it" I got up and started to walk out

"Kim don't"

"No... I don't need to hear this... I can't yeah... what now? the medecines fried my brain or something?"

"You have a tumor" Miss Hepburn said

I stopped in my tracks

"And it's been there for a while, all those meds, you shouldn't have been taking them, it was only a temporal fix.

I'm actually surprised it worked for so long. The tumor, it's on your right frontal lobe... It's been known to cause

extrem mood swings, disorientation, confusion"

"Well isn't that fucking great, what's been making me mental is actually going to kill me, wonderfull"

"It might or it might be the answer to all your problem, it's operable, it's risky but it's operable"

"How risky?" Naomi asked

"60% of the surgery that have been done have been succesful"

"And what if she doesn't operate?"

"We don't know, it's hard to tell, but I would say you have an estimate of 6 month to a year, maybe more"

"I can't deal with this right now..."

"Kim...KIM!"

I ran outside and I could feel it coming... and before I knew it, my breakfast was out. And then the tears. The fucking tears.

"Kim... it's going to be ok" I felt her arms wrapping around me

"No it's not... I'm going to fucking die Naoms, how is that ok"

"Don't say that... there's other options.. you can fight it... and will be there with you"

"What am I going to tell Emma? and what about Effy? and Emily and Katie... and Ben and...

"Kim you need to breath, just breath"

"I... I... I can't"

"Just breath, think of something soothing, just about that time on the boat, the wind, and the dolphins...

"The you barfing every two seconds" I said trying to laugh

"You twat you just had to ruin the moment"

"Always"

We stayed there, sitting on the pavement laughing for a while.

"I'm dying nai, I'm fucking dying" I stated blankly


	25. Chapter 25

"Why is she always fucking late? I swear to god she was probably late at her own birth" Katie stated

"Katie don't start with her about that please" I pleaded

"Why not? It's not like it's untrue"

"Just don't yeah? She's got a lot on her plate right now"

"Aw poor thing missing her girlfriend... she's back in 2 weeks for fuck sakes she needs to get over it"

"For fuck sake Katie just fuck off yeah? You don't know what you're talking about so just fucking refrain yourself for making some fucking smart ass comment for once is that so fucking hard?" I snapped

"Jesus Naomi, what the fuck as gotten into your pants today? or is it that nothing has that's bothering you?" Katie said with a laugh

"Go fuck yourself" I started to look for my fags to head out

"Hun just appologize, do we really need to get all pissed at each other over nothing?" Ben said calmly

"Naoms... Naoms! where are you going?" Emily asked as I walked away

"For a fag"

I walked out. I struggled with my lighter until I saw a flame right next to my lighter. I looked up only to see Kim staring at me with a smoke between her lips.

"Should you be smoking?" I asked

"And that is exactly why I don't want anyone to know"

I frowned at her.

"I don't need nurses, I need friends and by the way It's not lung cancer Naomi, it's a tumor in my brain"

"What?"

Naomi and I turned around only to see Ben staring at us

"I... It's... what?" Kim started to stuter

"Don't try to fucking confuse me Kimberly, I'm not fucking drunk"

"Don't call me Kimberly, you only call me Kimberly when you're

"Angry? To right I fucking am, you've got a fucking tumor and you didn't think it would be... I don't know... FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL ME?"

"Keep your fucking voice down" Kim said looking angrier than Ben

"I'M NOT GOING TO KE

"Please... please just... please" The tone of her voice itself broke my heart but her face pretty much shatered it

"When? when did y...

"This morning"

"Where you going to tell me?"

"Eventually"

"EVEN... Eventually? I'm your best friend, we've known each other for god knows how long... I want to

"You want to what? To help? How? By treating me like... like

"Like what? Like what Kim... LIKE

"LIKE I'M DYING... LIKE I'M FUCKING DYING... I'm... I... it's... I ... fuck... it's just...

Kim bowed her head and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Kim? Kim what's wrong? what's going on?" I asked placing my arms around her to hold her up

"Kim? What's happening to her... what

"I'm... I... I just need to sit down"

"Right restaurant, i'll hold her just

"I can walk by myself Ben I'm not fucking two" She pushed him away

I looked at her shocked. I knew it wasn't her, the doctor had said that she was going to have occasional outburst if she felt nervous, angry or just emotionaly strained

"I...I just wanted to help I...

"I'm sorry, I ..." She said immediatly regretting

She wrapped her arm around his waist for support and looked up

"Thanks" She smiled

"I'm guessing this is only between us... for now?"

"Yes"

"Ok, now lets get you seated yeah?"

She nodded and we made hour way in. Kim stumbled a bit on the way in but Ben hold her up

"What happened? Are you ok?" Emily asked placing her hand on her arm

"I'm fine, just the heating was broken and wouldn't turne off, the studio turned into a sauna and I havn't ate anything all day... just a little dizzyness, a bit of sugar and I'll be fine"

Emily looked at me with a suspicious look and I could do is diverted my stare. The thing with Emily is, as oblivious as she could be for some things, she'd always know when something was wrong, lie a six sense or something.

"Where's Eff?" Kim asked looking around

"She didn't feel well so freddy pretty much glued her to the bed" Emily said laughing

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, just cramps that's it"

"Ok, well, lets order I'm starving"

"Finally, fucking hell been thinking about that burger whole day" Katie said waving

"I'm just going to use the toilet one second, just order me some fries"

Kim got up and walked up to the bathroom door

* * *

I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. I look like shit. Fucking drk circle under my eyes, pale as hell.

Thank god for make up or else Emma would of asked question. But now... It's getting worst, the mood swings, the night terrors and the vomiting which I'm not sure is supposed to be happening. And now that I'm not supposed to be taking the medecine I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't just walk out to the bathroom everytime I feel I'm about to act like a fucking looney.

"Get a hold of yourself you freak"

* * *

I walked in the bathroom to find Kim splashing some water over her face

_"Get a hold of yourself you freak"_

"What's going on?" I asked

She turned around and I was surprised. She looked like shit. Like proper tired and I don't know just wasn't that glow she usually had. How could I have not noticed before.

"What do you mean?"

"I know somethings going on, Naomi's avoiding looing at me"

"There's nothing going, you're just being paranoid"

She avoided I contact and that's all I need for conformation

"Kim don't lie to me, you know you can't lie to me"

"I'm not... there's nothing going on"

"Kim I can't believe your fucking lying to my face yo

"Emily will you just FUCK OFF... JUST FUCK OFF... FOR FUCK SAKES I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING I DON'T WANT TO... YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE... AND BEN KNOWS AND NOBODY SHOULD NO AND... FUCK SO... FUCK"

She turned and punched the wooden cubicle door leaving a massive hole in it. She turned her back to me and gripped her hair.

"Kim, did...are you taking your meds?" I placed my hand on her shoulder

"DON'T TOU..." She pushed my hand roughly andlifter her hand up as if she was about to hit me

I looked at her shocked as I waited for her to hit me.

"Kim!"

I turned to see Naomi standing there, I turned to see that Kim had reached for her hair and gripped it tightly and started to inhale deeply

"Calm, calm...you fucking... should be locked up ... breath... just breath... calm" She had her eyes closed

I took a carefull step foward and reached slowly for her hands.

"It's ok... just... let go... just let go.." I whispered

Her grip soften and I pulled her hand down.

"You need to tell her" Naomi said softly

"No!"

"You need to... you need to tell them... you could... you could hurt someone Kim... It's not your fault"

"Then maybe I should stay the fuck away from everyone"

She started to make her way out but I hold on tight to her hands

"Please, whatever it is, please just tell me" I begged looking into her eyes

"I don't want to make you cry" She whispered with teary eyes

"Please"

"I'm... I might... possibly... die"

"Wh... what?"

"There's a tumor n my brain, I'm going to die if I don't get surgery, but there's a 40% chance I'll die during surgery so..."

"Oh..."

My eyes started to get watery and million thing started to go thru my mind.

"There's got to be other option... I mean what about chemo... or I don't know... we need to go see other doctors... There's got to be other ways...

"Emily...

"No! just no! you can't die! you can't fucking die! I won't ... it won't happen... you're not dying...yo

"I am... I am and it's going to be ok... it's

"No! please, please don't die please

I felt her arms wrapping around me, I was shaking, crying horrobly

"Please Ems don't cry, you know how much I hate making you cry, please" She begged

I looked up trying to hold the tears

"How... how long if you don't get surgery?"

"6 month to a year, perhaps more, but I'll be horible I'll... I'm getting the surgery"

"What?" Naomi explained

"I thought about it and if that's my chance of being normal well so be it... everything has a price"

"Kim this is not some stupid thing you want to buy that you can't... you could fucking die" Naomi said

"Yeah well... I'll die anyway won't I?"

"We... you havn't even properly spoken with the doctor, they're might be other options there's

"Like what?Chemo? Where I'll be sick, feel like shit, look like shit, put my friend thru shit, to then die anyway?"

"You don't know that"

"I have an appoinment with this doctor in a few days, he's supposed to be the best, he's in New York"

"You're living?"

"Just for the appointment"

"You're lying...I know you, I know you're going to stay there after, you're going to try to push us away" I said shaking my head

"I...

"Then will go with her" Naomi said putting her hand on my shoulder

"What?" Kim said turning around

"Let me make it very clear, you could go to fucking china and fucking get major face surgery, I would track you down and kick you in the ass so hard you'll be back in London when you finally lend back on earth" Naomi said looking at Kim sternly

Kim's phone started to ring and she looked at the screen and her eyes turned watery

"Stop calling me" she said coldly before hanging up

"You didn't" Naomi said looking at her in disbelieve

"I had to"

"But she loves you" I said

"Exactly... and I love her... and that's why I can't do this to her... if it's over now she'll be sad for a bit and she'll get over it, if I drag her into this, she'll see me suffer, she'll see me dying, and then I will, and for some stupid reason she'll either blame herself or she'll feel that she can't move on because it would be wrong because I fucking died and I didn't chose to" Kim said with a tear trailing down her cheek

"You need to tell her, you owe her that much, she was going to come back, she took a risk by being with you, you can just tell her to fuck off and expect her to be ok with it" I said getting a bit angry

"Better than to turn her into my nurse, because we both know that she's not going to leave me and if I die and she's there with me, it'll break her, it'll destroy her"

"If you die half the world will know Kim, you're and I quote "Kimberly Fucking Jones", how do you think she'll feel finding that out in some stupid tabloid magazine or on the news" I stated

"I... I didn't think about that"

"Have you even spoken to you mom?"

"No"

"You havn't thought this thru have you?"

She looked down to the floor

"No..."

"Then let's start with that, we need to talk, seriously" I stated

"But for now lets get back before Katie starts to think we're having a threesome" I said trying to lighten the mood

I tried to act like everything was fine but in reality, I felt like I was sufficating. She didn't do anything to deserve any of it. And the worst is, she's dying and there's nothing we can do about it.

"


	26. Chapter 26

"Sit" I said firmly pointing at the couch

Kim did as she was told and looked down

"Ehm... I love what you've done with the place I mean...

"Kim don't"

"No really it's really cosy, feels more homy then my less is more decor

"KIM!" I shouted in frustration

"Sorry"

I started to walk from one end of the room to the other trying to put in order what I wanted to ask, what I wanted to tell her. So many thing were going thru my mind.

"Emily hun you need to calm down" Naomi said putting her hand on the small of my back

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down! She's... she...fuck sake"

"Weed?" Kim said pulling a spliff out

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't... You're...

"Jesus christ I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Naomi, It's not fucking Lung Cancer, It's a tumor, in my brain, weed isn't going to hurt... It might actually help... and we all need relaxing, because this conversation is going to turn into me turning into Mr Hide, or Hulk or whatever"

Kim sparkled up the spliff and took a drag inhaling deeply.

"Fuck me this shit is good, anyone?" She extended the spliff waiting for one of us to grab it

"Fuck it" Naomi said reaching for it and taking a sit next to her

"Am I the only one that takes this fucking seriously? You're ... you're going... I

"Will you just say it already? I'm Dying... I'm going to die"

"No"

"Just say it"

I nodded

"Say it"

"No because then it makes i...

"SAY IT"

"You're dying... You're fucking dying ok? Happy? You're going to fucking die and fucking... and fucking leave us... and it's not fair and...

She got up and pulled me into a hug as I cried

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry....I'll do anything in my power not to, but I want you... I want you to understand, and get used to the idea now because for now... things aren't looking to good..."

She pulled away and wipped away one of my tears with her thumb

"I promise you I'll will do anything possible to fight it, anything possible to not leave you... but I can't promise I won't die, as much as I wish I could... I can't"

I noded

"Now lets sit and talk and perhaps if Naomi let's us, have a bit of that spliff to relax... and some food because fucking hell weed gives me the munchies"

I laughed a little and she smiled. We took a sit on the couch next to naomi and she passed the spliff. We stayed quiet for a while. Just passing the spliff to each other.

"Alright, ask then"

"What?" i said confused

"You have questions no? ask them"

"I... I ... I don't know where to start"

"Does it help if I promise I'll answer anything right now cause this shit is fucking amazing" She said taking out another spliff

"Ok Ems, First thing that pops in your head... GO!"

"Emma" I blurred out

"Next" Kim said

"Kim... you just promised you'd answer anything"

"What about her?"

"You love her"

"Yes"

"You can't just... you can't just cut her off like that"

"I can and I did"

"But... you're hurting her"

"Emily..." Naomi said softly

"You don't think I know that? You don't think it's fucking breaking my heart? I feel horrible... but I'm also not going to drag her into this, it would be selfish"

"Don't you think it should be her choise? she's a big girl she can decide for herself"

"I'm going to be horrible, I'm going to have unpredictable extrem mood swings, I could hurt her, I could fucking hurt her Emily"

"Tell her, explain to her"

"She'll stay, she'll want to stay and help, and I can't make her go thru this, I just can't"

"She should decide.... she's going to find out you know that?"

"Maybe... Maybe not... Not if I can help it"

"And what if you live?"

"Then I'll have to live with the fact that I pushed someone I loved away"

"It'll break you"

"It already did... but it's a sacrifice I'm wiling to make sure she'l be happy in the future no mater what the outcome is"

"But...

"Emily... please let's not talk about this anymore... other questions" Kim said with a broken voice

"Sorry...ehm... that doctor... in ny... what's his deal?"

"He's done quite a few similar surgery to the one I'm going to need, 80 percent of his pacient survived"

"So he's good"

"The best, but like I said, similar... He has my chart, CT etc... he's studying my case and I guess he'll explain everything when I meet him"

"We" Naomi said

"Pardon?"

"When we meet him"

"Right"

"What about your mum?"

"What about her?"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know... how do you tell someone they might lost the last family member she has"

"What about Effy?"

"She's pregnant, I can't upset her"

"Kim... She's your sister, what if something happens"

"I can't make any decision until I talk to the doctor"

"So who knows?"

"You, Naomi and Ben"

"Not even Cook? He lives with you"

"No and you can't tell anyone, I'm serious Emily, It's my decision"

"Ok, we'll wait until the doctors appointment but after that you have to make some decision"

"I'll start making decision when I fucking want to" She said between her teeth closing her fist

"Kim, calm down... Emily can I talk to you fo a minute" Naomi said before walking towards the Kitchen

I followed her in and she leaned on the counter with her arm crossed.

"What?" I asked

"You're upsetting her"

"I'm not"

"You are, I was there when she spoked to the doctor, if she feels a tiny bit nervous, upset, even sad she could snap"

"She's acting like nothing's going on, like everything fine"

"It's her way to deal with things Emily, she's dying, not you... you can't make any decision for her, she's a big girl... and the more you push the worst it's going to be for her"

"Why?"

"Do you know the first thing she asked me when she found out?... Not what am I going to do... or why is this happening to me... no... she asked me what was she going to tell you guys... it's almost like the only reason she was scared of dying was because she was going to hurt us by dying"

"What do I do... I don't went her to die Naoms, she can't die, she's my best friend, she's... what... what are we going to do if she dies" I started to cry again

"Come here" She said holding me

"You just need to act like everything fine, the last thing she wants is for us to treat her differently ok?"

I nodded

"I know it's hard but you also have to try not to cry, not in front of her"

I nodded again

"No let's tell Kim she should stay over and get you to bed, it's quite late"

"Ok"

We walk out of the Kitchen into the living room only to find it empty.

"Shit" Naomi said passing her hand thru her hair and reaching for her phone. She put it to her ear and we heard a phone ring. We both turned to see her purse next to the couch.

"Shit" Naomi said rolling eyes

"She might of gone home" Naomi said shrugging

"Naoms...

"Right, I'll go look for her, you stay here in case she comes back"

"Where are you going to look? She could be anywhere"

"There's this club she loves not to far... if she's not there... then I don't know"

"Ok... just... call me please"

"Ok" She kiss me softly on the lips before heading out

* * *

"An other" I said to the barmaid pointing at my glass

"Careful love" She said nodding towards a table

I turned to look to see a guy with a camera. I rolled my eyes

"Great, by tomorow i'll be heading to rehab"

She laughed a little

"So what does the infamous Kimberly Jones needs to forget tonight?"

"Everything"

"Then you should of found a place with a bigger bar because I dought I have enough alcohol here honey"

Now I laughed

"Do you want me to have him trown out"

"What's the point?"

"Well if this is heading where I hope it is, I don't want a camera getting in the way" She said caressing my hand

"Sorry love"

"She's a lucky girl" She said with a smile

"How...

"I'm barmaid, a BA in psycology should be required for this job"

"So apart from the fact that we serve alcohol, what brings you here, you've been here before"

"I like the music and the vib and probably the fact that this crowed have no idea or don't give a rats ass about Kimberly Jones"

"Ah so the lack of attention then"

I nodded

" I doubt you ever lack of attention, no matter where you go"

"It's the Jones family curse"

"Jesus what is she doing here again"

I turn around to see this girl in the middle of the dancefloor. Couldn't be older than 15. The way she moved was unbelievable.

"I'll be right back, I have to call security"

"Hold on... don't..."

"Why? The little brat keeps on sneaking in, they could shout us down for this"

"Just let me talk to her"

"Didn't take you for a high school kind of girl"

"I own a dance academy... we could use some talent like that"

"Oh... sorry"

"Kim!"

"Shit"

"Lucky girl?" The barmaid said raising her eyebrows

"No... My mum" I said rolling my eyes

"You fucking freaked Ems out"

"I'm sorry"

"Why did you disapear"

"I couldn't stand seeing her cry and then have you too argue because of me"

"We didn't argue Kim... I just calm her down a bit, you know how he gets when she feels like she doesn't have control"

_"You come here, every fucking time, come on" "Don't touch me... let me go"_

I turned around to see the girl being pulled out by one of the bouncer

"Hey... HEY! Wait! She's with me" I said at the bouncer pulling de girl out of his grip

"She can be here she's underage"

"You didn't listen... She's with me" I said sleeping a few bills in his hand

"Right, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding" He said winking

"I didn't need you help" The girl said stirnly

"Sure, didn't look like it, how old are you anyway... oh and your welcome"

"18"

"Sure and I'm Elton Johns"

"Kim what are you doing?" Naomi whispeed in my ear

"You look familiar" The girl said looking at me

"I get that a lot... Look I saw you dancing and...

"I'm not into pedo's yeah?" She said looking at me firmly

"And I'm not into going to jail... Look here's my card... Just call me"

"Why?"

"Call me and you'll find out" I said grabbing Naomi by the hand and pulling her outside


	27. Chapter 27

What was that?" I asked

"What?"

"Why did you give that girl your card?"

"You should of seen her dance Naoms, unbelievable... She's just what I need for my new class"

"What?"

" These new girls I have, they're so stiff and ehm proper I guess, they need to losen up and whenever I try to show them they tell me that it's because I've had years and years of training... That girl she dances... She's got the technic but also there's something else... With a bit of training she could probably out dance me"

"You're going to keep on teaching?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I... I'm not going to stop everything I've worked for so hard just because of a technicality"

" It's not a technicality Kim... It's serious... And you need to stop acting like it isn't"

"Yeah... Well when I'm terminal let's have this conversation again but for now I'm fine"

"You need to speak with Emily Kim"

"We just had a conversation"

"No... Properly... She's not ok... She...

"Yeah well what about me? All I've heard so far is you need to tell them.... But as anyone stopped to ask me how I feel?"

"I asked! You won't fucking talk to me about it"

"I found out yesterday Naoms... Fucking yesterday and it's already turned into fucking drama, I havn' t been able to stop and think about it for a second because everyone is on my case... That's why I left your flat... I might die and I don't even know how I feel about it, all I know is I don't want to... I don't want to fucking die Naoms" She started to cry uncontrollably

I wrapped her into a hug and she gripped on tightly my shoulder.

"Shit... fuck... this is fucking real isn't it... it's really happening" She said between sobs

"Yeah... it is" I said while a tear strole down my cheek

I saw a bright light flash against the wall, then an other and before I knew it Kim had pulled away and was in someones face

"Give me that fucking camera now... no... no don't fucking point this at me... "

She ripped the camera of the persons hand and raised it up as if she was about to smash it... after a few second she took it down, took the memory card out and shoved it in the persons chest

"Get a fucking life"

"I have one, thank to you, how do you think I paid for my car and my nights out"

Kim turned around and rushed to the photographer

"You fucking b... ***Takes a deep breath* **nice try... you want me to hit you don't you? Well sorry pal... I ain't paying for your house as well"

"Come on Naomi... Let's go"

I was still in shock when she grabbed my arm and pull me towards her car I got in as well as she did, started the car on and drove off.

"Kim... you didn't... you didn't smash is camera... or hit him... or scream or

"I don't want to go home" She whispered

"You can stay with us... as long as you want... I'm proud of you you know?"

"For what, that I can controle myself with a fucking tosser but I can't when it's Emily or Ben"

"It takes time... you love them... you care about them... it makes it harder"

"Yeah... it is"

"How come you've never... with me I mean... we

"You understand me better than anyone for some reason... sometimes even more than Effy... and you don't push me... I mean you do but in a good way... everything we've accomplish... a massive part is thank to you... you just don't treat me any different than if I was normal"

"You are"

"You know what I mean... and you havn't treating me like you were walking on fucking eggshells or anything and Emily well she tried today but... she doesn't mean wrong... she loves me I know... but she ... she doesn't get it"

"Give her time... she's freaking out... she doesn't know how to react... she's never really lost someone... and the thought of losing you... we can't stand it"

"Sorry"

"Jesus, leave it to you to apologize for dying" I chuckled while whipping a tear of my cheek

She smiled

"Come on before Emily get's a heart attack"

"I texted her when I saw you at the club... told her that I found you and to go to sleep"

"Want to bet she's waiting sitting at the kitchen table all jacked up on coffee" Kim said with a smile

"I say couch flicking threw channel non stop"

"Your on"

We walked in and looked around, kitchen... no one... living room... no one... we looked at each other and then at the bedroom.

"Emily?" I called

nothing... we both rushed to the bedroom only to find her curled up in a ball hugging a pillow crying

"Em... Emily" Kim said getting on the bed

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I don't know how to deal with it and...

"Shh...it's ok... it's ok" she layed down with Emily and wrapped her arms around her

"Everything is going to be ok"

Kim looked at me a nodded for me to join. I lay down on the other side of Emily and hold her.

"We're going to work this out" I whispered placing a soft kiss on her neck.

There was a few more sobes, heaving breathing, and then just silence as we all fell asleep one by one.


	28. Chapter 28

I was awoken by movement. I slowly opened my eyes to see emily trying to manoeuvre herself out of bed without waking either naomi or I"

"Emsy it's early come back to bed" I mumbled sleepily

"There's someone at the door I'll be just a sec"

"Hurry up I'm getting cold" I said scooping over close to Naomi for heat

I started to close my eyes again when I heard the door slamming and loud talking. I got out of cautiosly trying not to wake Naomi and started to make out of the bedroom.

"Who the fuck wa... oh" I stopped in my track

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked confused

Emma walked towards me and slammed a magazine against my chest. I looked at her shocked and then turned my gaze to the magazine. Fuck... fuck fuck fuck... FUCK

"It is isn't it" She said with teary eyes

"Emma...

Then I felt her hand collide with my cheek. Jesus I forgot I strong she was. I took my hand to my cheek and started to move my jaw around with my eyes close

"Shit... your head... fuck... I ... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry" she said placing her hand softly on my cheek. I pulled away

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Why am I here? What the fuck is wrong with you! You... you have a tumor and ... and I have to find out about it in a magazine? it's been fucking everywhere in Brazil... and then I lend in london and... and who the fuck is that?"

She said crying while slamming yet another magazine in my chest.

"Didn't take you long enough to find some blonde bimbo to replace me"

"Actually the blonde bimbo is me"

We turned around to see a sleepy Naomi standing by the door.

"How did you get here so fast? How did it get in magazine so fast she found out barely two days ago" Naomi asked

"Fuck how it got in the magazine so fast... how the fuck did it get there in the first place... that's a fucking picture of my ct scan and the doctors name and...

"It doesn't fucking matter... how... how do you think I fucking felt when everyone at work started to tell me they were so sorry and that hopefully you'll be fine and I had no idea what they were talking about.... or when I read that... read that..."

I walked towards her reach for her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom

"We'll be right back" I said looking at Emily and Naomi

I closed the bedroom door and rested my forehead on it

"Why?... Why Kim?... Did you think I was going to leave you when you told me.... did you really thought I was that kind of person... is that what you were afraid off... look at me... LOOK AT ME"

"I WAS AFRAID YOU'D STAY" I shouted as I turned to face her

"Wh... what?"

"You thought we were going too fast and now this... I didn't wan't to put you throught this... it's been barely 2 month and I would of understand if you'd walked away... if this was to much to handle... but I knew you wouldn't even if you wanted to"

She walked toward me and cupped my face before kissing me excrusiatly slow and passionately. And for a second I forgot anything was wrong. I forgot how her touch was a temporary healer for anything. Forgot how she made everything alright no matter how bad things were. I felt myself being pushed softly against the dresser, her hand softly coming up from my knees to thight lifting me up to sit me there.

"Emma...we"

"I'm not going anywhere... there's nothing you can say...do... that will make me change my mind" She said looking into my eyes

"But...

"No buts... nothing will make me change my mind... nothing... so stop this now... don't push me away... I love you... I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere so stop"

"I could hurt you" I whispered

"I don't care"

"I could physically hurt you" I said afraid

"I don't care"

"And I'm going to be horrible sometimes... reall

"I know"

"How would you know?"

"I was on a plane for about 11 hours with internet and 6 cans of redbull on me... I could pretty much do the surgery I think" She said with a small smile

"And even after reading all about it you...

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"Of course it does... the girl I love is dying... you don't think I'm fucking petrified... but that's not the point"

"I won't be the same person"

"As long as I know you're in there and that I get to see that person even a few minutes a day I don't care"

"It's not that simple... it can't be that simple" I said nodding

"Kim... you're not listening... whatever you say or do... I will not leave you... you could fuck the whole cast of desperate housewifes or whatever... I'll still be here... so don't start thinking about doing anything stupid"

I looked at her and nodded

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"For what"

"For not telling you, for hurting you and for whatever I'm going to do in the next few month... whatever mean thing I'm going to say... I won't mean it... there's... you're perfect... you're sweet and caring and... and beautiful and gentle and jesus your eyes they're just so fucking mesmorizing and you're smart and clever and...

She cut me off with a kiss. and as I started to get into it I pulled away

"And those lips... fuck and your fucking trophee... no fucking award winning tongue... and your skin... god I can't stop touching you... even if it's just your hand I just can't ... everyting about you drives me crazy, puts me in overdrive... and I want to tell you this and so much more before I turned into this crazy hulk chick or whatever and I'm not nice anymore and I forget to tell you all these things and

She cut me off with a kiss yet again.

"You'll always be nice and I'll always know how to bring it out in the worst time... because let's face it...

She caressed my inner thigh softly

"you'll always have the hormones of a teenage boy"

"Emma... this is serious"

"I know... just as much as I know that you could never hurt me after doing this" She pulled into a fucking breath taking, world stoping kiss.

"And if you do, I know it won't be you ok?"

I nodded

"We're going to be ok... ok?"

"Yeah" I whispered

* * *

"I didn't tell her" Emily said looking at me

"I know"

"What do you think is going on in there?"

"Talking" I said raising my eyebrows

"I know you twat... what I meant is... whad do you think is going to happen between them"

"I don't know"

"She needs her Naoms... She going to need her around... she's going to need someone there fore her"

She started to do the dishes. She always did when she was stressed

"She has us" I said as I reached for her hands and placed them around my neck

"You know what I mean"

"I know and believe me I don't want her to be alone and I think Emma's perfect for her but we can't make that decision for her"

"I feel so fucking useless... there's nothing we can do and there's nothing we

"Hun there is something we can do... be there just listen and just let her know that we support her whatever her decision is"

"But that's not enough" Emily said starting to sob again

"Actually it is"

We both turn around. Kim was standing by the kitchen door hand in hand with Emma

"It's whats going to keep me from going insane which is the only thing that fucking terrifise me"

She walked in and kissed Emily on the forehead

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok... Breakfast anyone?" Kim said with a smile

"Only if you make us your famous pancake" Emily said

"Chocolate chip? Banana and strawberry on top with whipped cream?"

Emily nodded eagerly like a four years old

"Jesus" Ema said in shock looking at me

"She eats... a **lot**" I said with a smile

"But she's so... tiny"

"Yes and the bitch doesn't gain a pound either... hasn't since I've met her and the only excersise she does is.. well" I said raising my eyebrows

"We've bone been blessed with high metabolism girlfriends"

"Can be a curse when you're trying to watch what you eating and you have this one having a plate with a week worth of calories" I said laughing

"Yeah" She said smiling looking at Kim

"Cereal and orange juice for you" Kim said putting on the table and giving her a quick peck

"Actually I also have some pancake" Emma said

"Really?" Kim said surprised

"Yeah I mean I have to try them... they're your famous pancake"

"Naoms?"

"Go on then"

"I must warn you... once you have them... you'll never be able to refuse them"

"She's telling the truth... I could have them every morning... and for dessert and...

"Fine I'll make two plate for you" Kim said rolling her eyes

"Thank you!" Emily squealed before kissing her cheek

Kim turned to look at me and smile and then blew a kiss towards Emma's direction and then turned back to cooking with Emily. I look at Emma that still had her eyes glued to Kim. I placed my hand on hers

"You ok?"

"I have to be"

"If you need to talk don't hesitate just let me know or Ems"

"Thanks"

"So I was thinking, after breakfast you can come with me to the academy and then we can go home... and you guys could come for dinner?"

"I have to go to the London office around 3 ish"

"Oh ok... so com to work with me stick around a bit and then go, i'll have one of the company car take you around from the academy"

"I can take the tube it's ok"

"Don't be silly, nobody ever uses them right Naomi?"

"Right"

"Ehm ok then" She said with a smile

"Ah! Voila!" Kim exclaimed before putting a plate in front of Emma and I

"Emily here you go... chocolate cyrup?"

"Yes please!"

"Jesus, you're going to have 2 plates of that!" Emma said

"I would have more but then my tummy kind of hurts for a while" She said with the cutest innocent smile

I always loved how Emily could turned into a child in a matter of second, it was the sweetest, most adorable thing I'd ever seen

"Go on then... try it"

Emma looked at the plate and digged in.

"Fuck me" Emma said

"Later I promise... but how is it" Kim said with a smile

"Twat... it's.. this is amazing"

"Why thank you... I try" Kim said before putting hr hand in front of her mouth

"Babe? What's wrong?" Emma said getting up

"Nothing... Just need the toilet a second be right back... finish your breakfast"

Emma looked at us both looking a bit freighten

"She get nauseas from times to times... the doctor said we shouldn't worry" I said

"Oh..."

"Don't worry"

"All good... so where were we?" Kim said sitting back at the table

"You alright?" Emma said carefully

"Yes fine... so breakfast, shower and work?"

"Yup, can't wait to see you dance" Emma said winking

"What about you Ems, what are you doing today?"

"Ehm... I don't know really... should probably call the shops to see how everything is going"

"Do you want to come with us? and Naomi meet us after work for diner?"

"Yeah... ok... that sounds good"

"And I'll come tomorrow to this office yeah? like always"

"Ok mummy" I said laughing

"Right well shower... Guest room?" Kim asked

"Yes..we need to shower as well" I said winking at Emily

"Come on then" Kim said pulling Emma out of the chair

**A bit mushy and all but I feel bad for having Kim dying. **

**Little survey... How do you picture Kim? (name a celebrity you'd think she'd look most alike) :D**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't wait to show you off!" I said excited walking into the academy

"Is that so" Emma said raising her eyebrows

"Yes it is so"

"Can't wait to see you dance" She said winking

"Ok if I'm going to feel like the third wheel all they long take me back now!" Emily said

"Aw Emsy you had your turn... everyone loves you here"

"Jesus... this is amazing" Emma said looking around

"Yeah took me a about 6 month to finally get the design right and about a year to have the whole thing done... there's a sushi bar there and a cafe and a few little restaurant on the top floor... I mean some of the Kids actually live here and of course they get a food allowance every month in the academy to help the parents out and I'm planning on having another dorm done cause It's all full now"

"And how did you get founds?"

"Me mostly... and when it got up and running any student that could pay to come well basically there tuition money would be used for those who couldn't and we run charity event's and most of the production have done well apart for he money that went to pay the dancers etc... everything else was also use for that"

"Wow"

"Yeah this is my baby" I said smiling

"Kim!"

"Talking about baby"

"Love don't you look beautiful today, you to Emily"

"What have you done Jay?"

"Can't I pay you a compliment?"

"You can but you only do when you've done something"

"I might... might of made little Jessica cried"

"AGAIN!"

"She just was... you know how she is... she was being horrible to the other girls"

"I'll speak with her mom"

"Oh my lord... is this... Are you the beautiful Emma she won't stop talking about?" He asked looking at Emma

She blushed and nodded

"Well isn't that an massive upgrade little Kim... not that Cook wasn't a fine piece of pie I'd have for breakfast lunch and diner... What is he up to these days? Single?" He ask suggestively

"Yes and very very much straight hun sorry"

"He's lost... well got to go... class started five minutes ago"

"Yeah... you could get fired for that"

"Please! What would you do without me and my smashing moves" He called out "Oh and you have a guest waiting for you"

"What? WHO?" I screamed down the hall

I looked at Emily and Emma

"Well... hasn't hit the London paper yet I guess... or he's just being oblivious..."

"Hasn't your mom call?" Emily asked

"She's of some secluded highland to "Relax" guess shopping non stop and dating 20 years old is extremly stressful"

"Let's go I'm late"

* * *

"Kim!" The girls said in unision

"Hi girls! Ready to get this party started?" Kim said with a smile

"Yeah!"

"Kim could we start with The nutcracker - Clara and the Nutcracker" A cute small girl ask sweetly

"Pfff" was heard from the back

Everyone turned around

"Do you even know what it is? What are you even doing here? Are you lost?" Some other girl asked

"Julie! Enough"

"The Nutcracker op 71 Act 1 N#6 Clara and the Nutcracker" The girl from the back said

"That's correct... how did you know I was here?" Kim asked surprise

"Well you gave me your card... I googled you... Quite a lot of interesting stuff about you and then I found some stuff about this academy... figure that's why you gave me your card so I called and they told me you'd be here today"

"Ah... clever"

"Who is she? Why is she here?" Julie asked

"She's a new student"

"What?" The girl asked

"And her name is?"Kim said looking at the girl

"I can't afford this"

"It's free"

"I...

"Tell you what... stay for this class... will speak after ...?"

"Kelly"

"Right well girls this is Kelly, now let's start... we're going to get back to were we started last week"

"Aw man"

"I know you girls want to do proper ballet, but you do this all week long... You need to understand ballet is not just classical musical and slow soft movement... you could dance ballet to anything and use anything that surround you to your benefit"

"Rubbish"

"Loads of Bollocks"

"Is that so" Kim stated raising her eyebrows

"Prove it!" A few girl screamed

"Fine... I'll turn on the radio... Whatever comes up I'll dance to it"

Kim walked to the stereo and turned on

"Fuck" Kim said before covering her mouth as Daisy dares you - Number one enemy came up

"a pound in the swear box!" a girl shouted

"Right"

"Dance then" Julie said in a snotty voice

Kim raised her eyebrows before starting to move... twirled around before lifting her leg up and sliding down into a split. I looked at Emma who had her eyes glued to Kim. Kim kept on dancing mixing classical ballet move to r'n'b and whatever else she was doing. It looked absolutely amazing. She reached for a chair jumped over it to then jump on it and turned her back to us before doing a backflip. Needless to say I was the only one completely shocked. A few girl let a wow out. Kim got closer to Kelly and signaled her to take over. The girl nodded a few time before Kim pulled her in and the girl started to dance with her. The way she moved, it was almost like watching a little version of Kim. Kim stepped out and let the girl finish.

"Amazing! See girls that's what I'm talking about! You need to losen up and just feel it... forget about everything you've been training for for a week and just take these 2 hours to just do what you want... feel the music"

"How did you do that!" The little girl from before asked excited

"I just danced "

"No the backflip! that was so cool!"

"Took gymnastic and did a bit of breakdancing"

"Could you teach us?"

"Tell you what Jenny next class we'll take it to the gym and go on the trampoline for a start"

"Cool"

"Now let's put some music and see what you've got"

Kim turned the volume up and took a sit next to me and Emma

"So what do you think?" She asked looking at Emma

"That you're Amazing" She said with a smile

Kim smiled back and gave her a quick kiss

"See little Jenny there... She's the youngest in this class... they're all around 14 but she's 6 really talented...most potential I've seen in a 6 year old... her dad... he... he's violent... was... her mom was high of her face when she came to try to inroll her and I went around her house and her dad was beating the crap out of her bigger sister"

"What happened?" I asked shocked

"Her sister is in the 16 years old classes... they're both staying here in dorms... the mom is trying to clean her act and the dad I'm not sure... he came here made a huge comotion... I had a little chat with him and he hasn't been back since"

"Fucked up"

"Yeah but see... she's smilling all the time... unlike Julie there who probably has everything she wants... The first day Jenny came here, when she stepped into the room she turned back and said we must of got it wrong... when I told her that no that was in fact her room... she looked at me like i was santa or something... and when I took her to one of the restaurants upstairs to explain to her about the allowance and how she could eat there every day she just couldn't believe it... Isn't she the cutest thing?"

"Yeah she is" Emma said reaching for Kim's hand

"So Ems... you look hungry" Emma said laughing

"You read my mind"

"Sushi?"

"If we can have a sandwich after" I said

"Ok, do you mind babe? we'll be back in 30 min?"

"Of course not go eat.. bring me back a bottle of water please?"

"Fries?" Emma said raising her eyebrows

"God I love you"

We walked out and made our way to the sushi bar.

* * *

"Kelly? Can you come sit for a second"

"What's up?"

"Do you like it here?"

"It's alright" she said nonchalantly

"Alright?"

"Yeah... I like it"

"Where do you go to school to?"

"Close to home"

"Do you like it?"

"Nah... not really"

"Would you like to come here?"

"I told you I can't afford it"

"And I told you you don't need to worry about that."

"I read about you"...

"Don't believe everything you read about me"

"You're well rich"

"It's possible"

"But you ain't like those prissy bitch like paris hilton and shit... you like... help and shit... that's really cool"

"Thank you"

"Ok girls I think it fine for today I'll see you all tomorow ok?"

"But it's only 4h45 we still have 45 min to go"

"Go see Jay, he's got a surprise prepared for you guys ok?"

"Ok" they all said in unison

"Kim?"

"Yes Jenny"

" I... I wanted to ask you something"

"Just a second kelly" "Shoot"

"Well it's fine if I can't but I... It's zoey's birthday in two days and my mom well she hasn't called because you know how you said she was sick and she couldn't call and I wanted to get zoey a present so I was wondering if I don't eat today could I take the allowance money and buy her something"

The way she asked completely broke my heart.

"Jenny you know you can't not not eat"

"But it's ok I don't mine"

"No what I mean is I told you anything you need just come and ask me and I'll have it settle for you... So what do you say if tomorrow after class we go have diner and ice cream and we'll go out to get zoey a gift?"

"Really?"

"Of course... Unless you don't want ice cream... I understand not everyone like ice cream"

"No! I love ice cream, I think the cafeteria should have ice cream!"

"Well that's a great idea... I'll see what I can do about that, now come on let's get you to jay"

I reached for her hand and my bag and looked up

"Jesus! Fucking scared the shit out of me" I explained

"That's 2 pounds in the swear box!" Jenny shouted

"Sorry, but you have to tell Emily and Emma that they can't creep up on me like that!' I said as they both laughed

"Go on let's go, Oh Kelly, walk with us, I'll give you a ride home ok?"

"No it's fine I can take the tube"

"None sense I'll drive you come on"

I opened the door for Emma

"Babe" signaling her to go thru

"Such a gentleman" she said laughing

"Who is Emma kim? A new friend?" Jenny asked

"Something like that"

"Oh so she's your girlfriend like the other girl were saying" Jenny said looking at me

I practically shocked on my water bottle

"Jesus... Ehm yes she is my girlfriend... What else did the girls say?"

"That she's really really pretty and that you don't really look like lesbinum and julie said that it was wrong"

"Yeah well we don't like julie don't we?"

"KIM!" Emma exclamed

"What? We don't do we?"

"No she's mean!"

"But that's a secret yeah?"

"Yes a secret so shhh" she said looking at Emma who smiled

"Ok Little Jen there's Jay, how about you run and jump on his back and tomorrow we'll go for diner and to buy the present"

"And ice cream?"

"Yes and ice cream as promised"

"Yeaih thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged me and ran towards jay

Emma reached for my hand

"Finally mine" she said laughing

"Aw are you jealous of a 6 years old"

"Yes! Why is she getting ice cream and not me!" She said joking

"Oh but you are! You're coming with us"

"Good cause I want ice cream"

"Good"

"That was really sweet of you... Back in the studio" emily said sweetly

"It's nothing really, if only I could adopt her! Cutest thing ever! now Kelly, sorry about that, where are we dropping you off"

"Ehm you... It's fine really just drop me off at the station"

"it's fine really there's no traffic"

"Ehm... I don't think it's safe to take your car there

"I think we'll be fine I have a gun"

"What?"

L

"Fake... But looks real now give us your address so we can get going"

"Brixton... I'll show you how to get there"

"Alright let's go"

..............

Getting into the neighborhood I started to understand what she meant.

"It's that house"

I parked in front and got out of the car and followed her to the door

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Thought I could speak with you parents"

In the background you could here people shouting, stuff thrown or dropped and I looked at her.

"They're a bit busy"

"Right, well you certainly not going in either so my house"

"What? No I...

"Don't argue... There's a guest room... Call and say your staying at a friend and tomorrow you can come to class and see if you like it"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you in my school"

"I don't need your charity"

"It's not charity, you have a lot of potential and I think it would be stupid of me to let an opportunity like this slip away"

"Is that suppose to convince me?"

"Well let's put it this way, I do have something with '"Paris hilton and shit"... I always get what I want... And I want you in my school... And I think you want to come to... So how about you keep that pried for when you're dancing"

" My parents won't let me ya know"

"Leave your parents to me.... The question is do you want to study here? This place... It's not. a joke.... From 8 to 1 you have class and then from 2h30 to 5h30 you're dancing"

"I... If it means having a possibility to get out of this shit hole then yes"

"Good then it's a deal.... Now come on your coming with me and tomorrow I'll take care of your parents and talk with your school as soon as I have green light with your parents"

"Good luck with that"

"Your welcome" I said looking at her

"Thanks" She whispered looking down


	30. Chapter 30

"Fucking hell... This is like well nice, looks like one of them flats in cribs" kelly said looking around

"I'll go call Naoms to tell her to come over"

Emma looked at me and gave me a wink with that little smirk on her face.

"I'll give you the tour in a second I just need to talk to emma for a min"

I reached for Emma and pulled her upstairs

"Why are we going upstairs?" She whispered as we made our way up

"So I can do this"

I pulled her into Cooks room and closed the door and kissed her

"Oh" she exclaimed surprised

"I want you so bad" I whispered in her ear pushing her into cooks desk

I swapped everything off it and set her on it. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist while I started to fumble with the button of her jean and after a few second poped it open.

"Jesus... Kim... No.... Downstai....

I ignored her and slipped my hand inside her jeans and knickers

"Oh fuck"

"Shh!"

"I'm sorry if I'm rather... Jesus.... I... fuck... Vocal when... Fuck me

"Yes I am"

I gradually accelerated my pace knowing we didn't have much time

"Shut u... Fuck there... Oh shit.... Kim ... Fuck... Don't stop...

"What in gods name... makes you.... think... I'm going to stop" I said in between kisses

I felt her clench around my finger and her teeth sinking in to my shoulder to muffle that last moan. I hold her until she caught her breath

"Jesus... And what was the reason to this sudden urge? Never fucked someone on a friends desk?" She said giggling

"You gave me the look" I said confused

"The look?"

"Yes the I want to fuck you look and then you winked"

"I did not!"

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining... " Oh shit kim don't stop"

"Jesus, smart ass during and after sex! Lovely" she said before hitting me in the back of the head

"Ow... Ow shit... Em em... I can't see" I said putting my hand on my head

"What? Shit... Oh my god! Your head!... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Hospital we need to

I started to laughed and looked at her

"Are you fucking stupid? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

She started to storm off

"Hey! Emma stop! It was just a joke"

"It's not a fucking joke! Get that in your head! You can't keep on acting like everythings fine! And you certainly can't fucking do something like that! You fucking s.... You...

I walked towards and place my hand on her cheek and rubbed a tear away

"I'm sorry... It was stupid... I didn't mean to upset you... That last thing I want is to upset you... I'm sorry" I said looking at her

"Don't do that"

"What"

"That face you know I can't fucking stay mad if you look at me like that"

"That's why I'm doing it silly"

"And stop being such a smart ass" she rolling her eyes

"I can't make any promises but I'll try... Forgiven?"

"Yes forgiven but only because you look so damn freaking adorable when your flushed"

I smirked giving her a wink

"Was that the look?" She said quoting "the look" with her fingers

"Maybe... Let's go the poor girl is waiting"

"It's really amazing of you to let her stay"

"You don't mind that she'll be taking your room?"

"My room?" She asked surprised

"Well yes I mean you said it yourself we are moving fast so I thought that it be nice if you had your own room for when you need your space and all... We could go shopping to decorate it and.....

She cut me off by kissing me

"I don't want space... And I certainly do not want to be your roomate"

"What? But you said you'd move in whe...

"No kim what I mean is... I don't want my own room... I want an "our" room"

"Really?"

"No I'm just joking actually I'll sleep on the couch tonight"

She said making her way down the stairs

"Who's the smart ass now?" I said running behind her

"Naomi should be here in about 15 min" Emily said as we reach the bottom

"Great... take out?" I asked

"Sounds good" Emily said

"Kelly what do you fancy"

"I'm ok"

"The fuck you are you have to eat"

"Please pick something before she start calling and ordering everything on the menu of each take out in the area" Emma pleaded the girl

"What?" Kelly asked confuse

"She will" Emily said laughing

"Ehm... pizza?" Kelly said looking around

"Great Pizza, Emma's favorite... I'll have sushi... Ems chinese?"

"Yes please Naoms as well"

"And some pizza?"

Emily nodded

"I swear to god I don't know where you put it" Emma said looking at her

"It's not where you put it... it's how you burn it" Emily answered raising her eyebrows

"Uh... never thought of it that way" Emma said looking at me

"Kid in the room yeah?"

"Oh coming from fuck mcfuck fuck?" Emma stated raising her eyebrows

"Point taken, and Kelly I;m very sorry you have to witness these ridiculous conversations"

"It's alright... quite entertaining actually"

"So what Pizza do you want"

"LADIES!!! I must of fucking died and gone to heaven" A shout from the front door

"Ah, well you should find him better than tv than"

"Where's my hug!" Cook shouted before lunching himself at me and picking me up and squshing me

"Cook! LET... ME GO... CAN'T...BREATH"

"Oops sorry! Emma ... Emsy! and... who's that?" He whispered pointing at Kelly

"Kelly, she'll be staying with us"

"Well come here then! Hugs for everyone!" He said picking up the poor girl

"Cook let her go she's going to think she's entered a mad house!"

"She has babe" He said laughing

"Why are you so fucking happy anyway?"

"Proper fit bird man... new to the office... thought was you that hired her as a gift to me"

"I did hire her but not as a gift to you she's not a prostitute Cook"

"I know I know... she would of charged me if she was" He said waggling his eyebrows

"What the fuck was I on when I agreed to marry you seriously"

"You two are getting married? I thought you were...

"Were... not anymore thank god" I said rolling my eyes

"Aw Kimmy you know you miss me"

"Ajam sooo much babe, now can we order some food I'm starving"

"Fuck yeah"

"So Kelly what pizza?"

"Pepperoni"

"Babe?"

"Same"

"Ems?"

"Hawaiian"

We all looked at each other and frowned

"What? Its well good"

"You're a freak"

"My freak"

I jumped as Naomi whispered it in my hear

"Jesus! What the fuck you creep! How did you get in?"

"Well my guess is cook just got in and doesn't know how to close a door?"

"Ah... right well you've earn the privilege to order food for you and Ems I'll take car of the pizza and sushi"

"Alright then"

"Now Kelly... How about that tour?"

Kelly nodded and followed me

"Alright so obviously living room and Kitchen... Balcony there, guest toilet here and at the hand of the hall is my wardrobe and Room"

"Wardrobe?"

"Oh yes sorry you don't have any clothes silly me... come on then"

"It's not what I meant... I mean you have a whole room for clothes"

"Yeah well I get sent a lot of free clothes and stuff... Come on let pick you some stuff and tomorow we'll have to go get you some dance gear ok?"

"I can't take all that from you, you've done enough as it is"

"Don't worry you can pay me back with good grade and I kind of need a favor"

"What kind of favor"

"I'm leaving for a few days soon and I need someone to look out for Jenny... Julie and her friends they like to pick on her and her sister isn't in the same class so she can't monitor everything"

"Why me"

"Cause I know you'll do it... and whatever Julie says you wont care"

"Ok"

"Ok? great... now welcome to Kim's wonderland" I said as I open the door to my wardrobe

"Jesus fucking christ... this is like... the size of my house"

"Pick whatever you want really most of what's here I never had to pay for it"

"I can't I mean

"Alright so I'll do it... Jeans, blue... grey... black... ripped out... tshirt... white, black, blue... ehm green? yeah green will pop your eyes out... red... grey... alright ehm sweaters... it's freezing... that one.. ehm that will look good... that too... hoodies and sweatpants.... shorts..."

"I... I have clothes home you know? I'm only staying for a day"

"Actually, if you like it tomorow... brixton is a bit far and Tardiness is not something we accept at I-IT so until I find you a dorm room you're staying here"

"What? What about my parents... they'll never let this happen"

"Do you want to go back?"

"I...

"You can be honest with me"

"I... No"

"So for now stay here, When I leave I'll see if Cook can take you or else I'll have one of the company cars take you... but you have to understand... I'm doing all this because I trully believe you can get somewhere so no joking around... you can have fun all you want but I want to see good grades and 150% in dance class... is that clear?"

"Yes... Very" She nodded

"Good now.. Skirts?" I said with a smile

"Yeah skirts"

"Alright I think we've covered enough clothes for a week"

"A week? That's what you use in a week?"

"Not really but I wasn't sure what kind of girl you were and how old are you anyway?"

"14 and not the kind of girl who changes 3 times a day"

"Right... well if you need anything else just take it I'll let cook know you hav green light to grab whatever you want"

"This is more than enough... Thank you... Really" she said before giving me an awkward hug

"You welcome... now let's get going before the food gets here"

"Ok"

"So this is the stairs, obviously and there's the tv room... we have a shit load of dvd and sound proof room so you can put music or movie full blast and nobody will hear if you close the door... So if you ever want to invite so friend to watch a movie... well feel free to... it you press this button the seats move to the end of the room and you can rehearse"

"Wow"

"I know... I broke it the first time I moved in by pressing it over and over again" I said laughing

"Come on... there's Cook's room... Should we see next floor before your room? Little suspence?"

She shook her head

"Alright come on... so there Kitchen number 2, and a little loundge, comfy couch, pool table and that's my desk, I like to work here, the view is soothing and there's the roof terrace with barbecue... you HAVE to ask Cook to make a barbecue... as a matter a fact i'll ask him for this week, now let's go see that room"

We walked down the stairs and I stood in front of the door

"Go on then"

She opened it and walked in and stopped, she looked around and then looked at me

"Are you for real? I mean if this is some temporary phase to help the world to feel better about yourself then tell me now so I can know that the school and everything is just temporary because... this... this doesnt happen to me... nice stuff don't happen to me so it's ok if it's just temporary and

"Kelly!"

"Sorry" She had a teary eyes

"You might want to google me again if your having doubt... this is what I do... I started with Naomi one of the biggest foundation there is now... 90% of the kids in the academy are on scholarship... All I have... I didn't earn it... My dad did... so I give back... I give it to people who do deserve it... yeah I have nice things along the way but I work my ass off to make sure that anyone I meet that deserves a break gets it... and I think you do... I give you my word that this isn't temporary if you prove me you deserve it"

She nodded

"Ok... so I get you like the room"

"It's... I've never been in something so nice and the bed... is it even a real size or did you have like the biggest bed made for you and there's a mini fridge and it's just... wow and is that... is that a tub in the bathroom I

"Kelly calm down"

"Sorry it's just, nothing nice ever happens to me"

"Well from now on there are so get use to it... now come on let's go downstair the food should be here" I smiled and nodded towards the door

"Thank you... Thank you so much" She hugged me and walked out quickly

"PIZZA!" Cook screamed holding a slice in the air

I rolled my eyes and jumped on the couch

"Where's my sushi?"

"I thought you ordered it hun" Emma said looking at me

"Fuck... I'm starving.. I wanted sushi sh.... you cheeky cow!" I said as she hold the sushi up

"Love you to babes" she said placing a chast kiss on my lips

"How's the pizza"

"Really good" Kelly stated

"Agreed" Emma comfirmed

"Oh by the way... Naomi this is Kelly, Kelly Naomi... Naomi's my business partner and well obviously one of my closest friend and well Kelly is going to start at the academy soon"

"You were at the club" Kelly said

"Yes I was... you're good... Kim went on and on about how you had to join and all"

"Thanks and you and Emily are

"Married yes" Naomi said kissing Ems hand

"That's well cool... are you thinking about having Kids?"

Naomi practically spat her drink at the comment which caused Emily to laugh

"We've been married for a month or so... we haven't really talked about it" Emily said before winking and rubbing Naomi's back who was still coughing

"It's very possible in the future" Naomi said looking at Emily

"Yeah it is" Emily said smiling

"But for now we have Mr snuggles" Naomi said laughing

"Aw Mr Snuggles you should of brought him!"

"He was sleeping"

"Whose Mr Snuggles?" Kelly ask confused

"We have a baby monkey, we brought him back from our honey moon his mom got killed"

"Oh so you save animals too?"

"Oh my god... why aren't we saving animals?" I said in shock

"We said we'd start with kids and expend after" Naomi stated

"Right... well we should start talking about it... I think me taking Mr Snuggles would be a good start"

"Nice try" Naomi said laughing

"I want a monkey" I said pouting

"Well I want a dolphin you don't see one in my tub do you?" Emily said laughing

We all turn to see Kelly yawn.

"You can go the bed if you tired... There's a pair a pijama's under the pillow" I said smiling

"I can stay up it's ok"

"Don't be stupid! You're waking up early tomorow and we're probably going to be up until late... you need a good night sleep tomorrow's going to be intense"

"Ok... well... ehm thank you again and goodnight"

"Goodnight, oh and if you need anything from the kitchen grab what you want, I'll wake you up at 7"

"Ok! thank you"

She walked up and we heard the door close

"Movie?" I asked

"Comedy?" Emily asked

"Ehm White chicks?"

"Le's go"

We walked upstairs to the tv room .

"Well girls as much as I'd love to watch dudes in skirt I'm going to sleep... big meeting tomorrow"

"Fucking the new girl again?"

"8h in the copy room" He said laughing

"You were going to marry that" Emma said giggling

"Thank you for saving me"

"You welcome" She said giving me a kiss

I looked for the dvd, placed it in and took a sit pulling Emma on my lap

She looked at me nd placed a small kiss on my nose before nuzzling her had against my neck

"Love you" She whispered

"Love you too"

I turned to see Emily with her head rested on Naomi's shoulder and legs over hers laughing with her at the movie.

"You tired?" I whispered to Emma

"a little" she responded her head still in my neck. I could feel her warm steady breathing against it and her finger softly tickling my stomach which was basically driving me insane

I smiled and placed my hand on her leg and slowly started to raise it slowly. She reached for it

"What are you doing..." she asked lazily

"Playing with tinkerbell?"

"Tinkerbell is sleeping babe, try later" She said with a small giggle and a tender kiss on my pulse point

"I will... with kisses"

"Can't wait"

* * *

**Bit of a filler chapter ! I think Emily and Naomi should adopt little Jenny! dont you?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out!**


	31. Chapter 31

My alarm started to ring and I reached for it abruptly afraid it might wake up Emma.

I place a small kiss on her cheek looked for some bottoms and made my way to the guest bedroom. I opened the door softly to find kelly still fast a sleep. I set on the bed and softly pressed on her shoulder.

"Kelly time to wake up"

"Uhum mmh uhm" she mumbled

"You need to wake up, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast ok"

"Uhum 2 more minutes mom"

"Right"

I walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Reached for the ingredients and started to prepare some pancakes and orange juice. Turned the stereo on.

' Do you always walk around half naked?" Kelly asked behind me

"Jesus! You scared me! And I'm not half naked!"

"Ehm bra and boxers? Aren't you cold?"

"Smart ass"

"Hey hun". Emma appeared in the room looking very sleepy and gave me a quick peck

'Ah that explains it!" Kelly said with a chuckle

"Sorry?"

"You don't wear pijama do you?"

"Uh?"

"Well you wearing bottoms no top and she's wearing top no bottoms I'm guessing you only had like a pair of pj laying around in your room or improvised or something"

"It's spooky" Emma whispers

"What"

"She's like a mini you or something"

" Well I mean when your fit why wear clothes right?" She said chuckling

"Ah so your think we're fit why thank you"

"Yeah if you could make babies they'd definitly be some good looking ones"

"Are you sure your 14?" I asked

"15 soon"

"Right"

"What are you making babe"

"Pancakes, do you want some or cereal?"

"I think I've earned some pancakes"

"Alright, Kelly?"

" Yes please, I've never tried them before"

"You've never had pancakes?"

"No" she said looking down shyly

"Well your in for a treat... This one is the best bloody cook I've ever known" Emma said before sitting next to her

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Ehm...I can't roll my tongue... Which is bloody anoying cause no matter how much I try I can't.... See"

I tried and tried again and for some unknown reason... Can't bloody do it

"Aw you look well cute and a bit retarded" emma said laughing

"Thanks... Bitch"

I placed the pancakes on the table and set next to her

"For what it's worth... I think your tongue is magical" she whispered before giving me a kiss

"I'm not deaf" Kelly said laughing

Emma turned as red as you can get and I laughed

"We would be the worst parents ever" I said

"You haven't met my parents yet" she mumbled

"That's in my schedule today" I said

"Be prepared oh and my dad doesn't believe in the no hitting women so you might want to take that fake gun"

I looked at Emma who looked just as shocked as me

"As he hurt you?" I asked concerned

"Nothing I can't handle" she said under her breath

I got up and placed my hand on her back

"It's not going to happen again ok?"

"You can't say that yet... you haven't spoken to them... but thanks"

"No... Listen... it is not going to happen again ok?"

"ok"

"I see you like the pancakes" I said with a smile

she nodded

"Good, now go have a shower and get ready we need to get you all your dance stuff etc..."

She nodded again and made her way up

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked

"Make sure she doesn't have to go back"

"And what does that implies exactly?"

"Having a chat with the parents... make sure the dad doesn't come near her until he gets help"

"Kim you can't keep on scaring the parents away... what do they do after the academy? When its over?"

"I can take care of it"

"Kim you have hundreds of students"

"Yes and I'll take care of each if I have to"

"You're no doing this because of...

"She's just a little girl... so is Jenny and so were you"

"And then I wasn't and now here I am...You can't save us all Kim... they'res always going to be scums"

"Yeah... but I can help the ones I meet, what if the same thing that happened to you happens to her, from abusive dad to abusive boyfriend just because she doesn't know any better"

"I've got you now and so does she apparently" She said with a smile

"Yeah and if I ever find out who is that ex of yours... I'll shoot his dick off and make him eat whatever's left of it"

"I'm sure you would... thats why I'm not telling you his name... Don't want that cute little ass of yours to go to jail" she said tapping my bum

"And Tinkerbell would miss me"

"I really don't get your obsession with my tattoo"

"She's mine, nobody else gets to see her" I said giving her a kiss

She reached for my neck and pulled my closer smilling into the kiss "So... fucking... Hot... when you get possesive like that"

"I'm not pos...

"Is that pancake I smell?"

We turned around to see Emily at the top of the stairs

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah we were going to leave after you guys went to bed but we fell asleep... pancakes?"

"Yes"

"God I love you please move in with us" Emily said reaching for the plate

"Oh so my breakfast isn't good enough?"

I jumped out of scare as Naomi appeared out of nowhere

"I swear to god if people don't stop popping out of fucking nowhere I'm going to have a fucking heart attack"

Naomi laughed and ruffled my hair

"We need to talk" She said now serious

"Private?" I asked

"Upstairs?"

"Ok"

We walked up to my "office"

"So tomorow"

"What?" I asked confused

"I booked the flights... we're leaving tomorow"

"Why'd you do that? I have shit to do Naoms"

"Well do them in NY"

"I can't I need to speak to Kelly's parents, Kelly's schools etc..."

"Aren't you doing that today?"

"Yes but...

"But nothing... you need to rest as well"

"NY won't be resting... I'll have camera's glued to my ass all day, that's why I was only flying for the day, plus my appointment is in a week"

"No it's not... doctor called your assistant who called mine cause your phone was off so I called him... your seing him in 2 days"

"Why the fuck did you do that for"

"Because you won't make any decision until you see him and this is going to come out anytime now... Emma found out in fucking brazil... I'm not sure how nobody else has"

"That's what you call a very expensive publicist"

"Yeah well, he's not going to be able to hide it for long"

"Fuck Naomi this is MY problem... You can't just do that!"

"I can and I just did so get over it, get your shit done today and start packing"

"UURH" I growled before bargin out

"Don't walk away... Kim... come on" she called as she followed me back to the kitchen

"You had no fucking right!"

"I'm guessing you told her" Emma said

"You fucking knew about this? Are you fucking kidding me what is this ? Going behind my back"

"Kim calm down" Emily said softly

"No I'm not fucking calming down! you... this is ridicu... I'm not 5 fucking years old I don't need you to fucking control everything"

"Kim sweetheart please... its only... it's just a few days before ok?" Emma said grabbing my waist

"You went behind my back"

"You could show me around where you grew up... your favorite places... we could go to the statue of liberty and... you know" She smiled sweetly

"I'm not happy"

"I know"

"I don't like people going behind my back"

"Ok" She nodded

"And I don't like people making decision for me"

"Ok"

"I'm going to go get dressed now"

* * *

_"I'm going to go get dressed now" _

"Ok I'll come with you"

"I can get dress on my own, unless you want to decide what I'm supposed to wear as well"

"Kim..." Emma called out softly

Kim kept on walking back to her room

"Shit"

"It's ok she'll get over it" I said

"Yeah don't worry she'll be all sweet and nice before you even know it"

"Maybe we shouldn't... I mean she...

"It's ok Emma, don't worry"

"She's not supposed to get upset, It's not good"

"She'll be fine... just you know... be extra "sweet" with her and she'll forget all about it" I said with a smile

"Yeah... I'll go look for her"

* * *

"She's going to be well cranky" Emily said

"Yeah well she'll get over it"

We both turned to Kim's bedroom door as we heard shouting

"Should we?"

"Let Emma try" I said

"Right"

"So exited about NY"

"You mean about going to get the verdict on wether my best friend is going to die or maybe"

"Emily...

"Sorry"

"You know all this has made me think a lot..."

"About what?"

"Life... how it's to short and unexpected..."

"Yeah"

The coffee machine beeped and she turned around to poor some... I walked up to her and wrapped my hand around her stomach and pressed a kiss on her neck.

"I want kids" I whispered

Emily turned around still wrapped around my arm and looked at me shocked

"What?"

"I want us to have a baby"

"What now?"

"Ehm Ems I don't thinks that's really possible right now being one of us would need to have ehm let say a c

"Naoms!"

"Sorry"

She smiled sheepishly at me

"What?" I asked

"I was just picturing a little version of you running around the house"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I said

"Yes"

***************During Naomily Conversation****************

"Kim" I said softly

"What?"

"Can I come in... please"

"You can do whatever you want apparently" Kim said quite coldly

"Kim..." I said closing the door behind me

"What do you want Emma?"

"Ju... Just talk to me"

"About what? I'm late"

"Please don't be mad"

"Just fuck off yeah?" She said closing the drawer violently

I stood there in shock. She turned to look at me

"What? Not happy when I'm not doing what you want? Well thats not how it work sweetheart" She said viciously

"Kim don't" I said shaking my head

"Don't what? Don't say what's on my mind? Because right now there's a lot... like the fact that you went behind my back and no... I'm in controle of this.. I AM... It's MY problem... I DEAL WITH IT"

"Kim please calm down" I said starting to get scared

"NO... N... no... I can't... I can't control wether I'm going to die or not but I SURE AS HELL can control how and when I deal with it... I DON'T want to deal with this tomorow"

"I...I

"You just did this to see how you could start controling me didn't you?"

"What?" I said in shock

"Next it's where we live, then my money... or is it just for the sex your with me? you'er just like the others... you just want me for all that I have, all that I give... you just another golddigg...

I started to feel the tears and walked up to her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. I knew it wasn't her who was saying that. I felt her kiss back and pushing me hard against the door where the handle sinked in my back and I let out a painful moan before she manoever me roughly on the bed. Her hand where forcefull and rushed. She shoved her hand down my underwear and entered me roughly. Her teeth sank deep in the flesh of my neck breaking the skin. This... this was just a fuck... we'd never just fuck. She was always so gentle and caring.

"Kim... please stop... please"

"Isn't this what you wanted? isn't...

"I love you" I said crying as soon as her gazed met mine "I love you so much" I repeated cupping her face

She stopped... froze on the spot... and as soon as her eyes met mine

"I... oh god... shit... I... " She started to freak

I reached for her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back and looked into my eyes and it was like looking at a completely different person I hd been looking at a few seconds before. Her hand tentivly touched my skin before slowly trailing down to where she had bitten me and I flinched. She looked at it before getting teary eyes.

"I...I...

"It's ok... everything is fine... we're going to get thru this ok?"

She finally started to cry and I envoloped her into a hug as she did

"It's going to be ok... shhh everyt...

"I love you so much... I... I... you're amazing I... I don't know why I said that... I...I fucking love you

"I... I know" I said nodding

"I really really do... so much it's fucking scary sometime"

She pulled away from my neck and golden brown met blue.

"Get out while you can...be...because this... I'm only going to get hurt... and you

"Kim...

"No... I ... you don't deserve what I'm going to put you thru... this... this was nothing"

"I can handle it" I said caressing her cheek

"You shouldn't have to" she said with a broken voice

"I want to... I love you" I placed a small peck on her lips

"I need you to promise me something"

"Ok"

"If... if I ever hurt you... I mean physically hurt you... you'll leave me

"Kim

"Please... please promise me... I'll take care of everything... get you somewhere to stay and anything you need... please promise... at least till I get better.... if... if I don't... you know..."

"I can't promise you that... you know I can't"

"Please... Please promise... Please...ple

"I promise"

Biggest lie I ever told


	32. Chapter 32

"Toby"

_kiss_

"Chris"

_kiss_

"Lilly"

_kiss_

"Josephine"

"Josephine" I said frowning

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing if you want our daughter to sound like a french Stuck up snob" I said laughing

"My Grand mothers name is Josephine" She said raising her eyebrows

"Emily, perhaps you forgot... we did the weddings invitation ourselves, your grand mother's name is Lucy"

"Lucy" She said pensatively

"It's nice"

"Lucy..."

I smiled and pressed my lips softly to hers.

"There's still a lot to talk about"

"I know"

"Sorry I'm... I... I'm ready... Is Kim...

"She should be out any sec" Emily said sweetly

"So excited about your first day?" I asked

"I guess... I mean yeah"

We turned as we heard Kims bedroom door open. She walk out looking completely lost and with runny make up. Emma walked out a few second after with her face all puffy.

"I...ehm... Sorry... I shouldn't... I

"It's ok" I said

"Thanks, really..... I... We should go you'll be late" She pressed a carefull kiss on Emmas cheek and waved awkwardly before walking out with Kelly.

I looked at Emily and back at Emma then back at Emily who didn't seem to know what to do.

"What's going on then?"

"Nothing" She said shaking her head softly

"You sure?" Emily said softly

"I...it's the tumor right?... when... when she say, when she's angry and she says what she says...

"She doesn't mean it" Emily said putting her hand on Emma's shoulder

"No but I mean.. It's not like she's thinking it and bottling it in and wh,,,when she get's angry she just let it go right?"

"Off course not... Emma what did she say?" I asked

"It's nothing really.. I just... I just need to know that she doesn't really think that about me... beca... because I love her so much... she could have nothing... it wouldn't matter... I love her so so much... no matter what" she said between sob

"Jesus what happened to your neck" Emily stated shocked and reaching for it

"Noth... got carried away" She said leaning back

"It's bleeding"

"It's fine... I've had worst... anyway I have to head to the office, get the transfer paper work done and all" She reached for her bag and started to storm out

"Emm...

"I'm fine, I'll call you guys so we can have lunch or something" she says and the door slam shut

Emily turned and looked at me.

"It's getting worst" She said affraid

"Ems... we don't know what happened... Kim wouldn't hurt her... she couldn't"

"I know she wouldn't... but you know that she's a complete different person when she... what if this mean her condition's getting worst? What if...

"Ems... we can't... there's a lot of if... 2 days and we'll... we'll know a bit more ok? For now we just... we just have to be there for her"

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Because if you need to talk... I mean I'm 14 and all but it always help to have someone that listens"

"I'm fine really... now... I texted Jay and he's going to take you to get all your dance stuff and show you to your classes, I want to see you room full of bags when I come back tomorrow yeah?"

"I... I just need the basics really"

"I spoke with Jay and he's not letting you leave the shop unless you've proper shopped, I wanted to take you but I have a last min meeting in NY and I'm flying tomorrow, and I have to take care of your parents, your school etc... but if you're not to tire you can come with me when I take Jenny for diner and to buy her sister a present"

"Oh... your leaving... ok"

"Oh no... this doesn't mean you're going home. You're staying at mine. Cook will be there he'll take you to class and anything you need just let him know, I'll leave some emergency cash and a credit card for anything you need"

"I... it's to much... I don't really deserve any of this I...

"Then prove me you do... you don't seem to think so... but I do... so stop wondering... stop asking yourself why and just cease the oportunity and make something out of it ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, now there's Jay, you have my number, I'll be here at the end of classe to pick up Jenny, if you're to tired, which I'm pretty sure you will be I'll drop you home before I take her to diner"

"home" I heard her whisper to herself

"Ok, should I meet you right here?" She asked

"Yes perfect... Have fun!" I said smiling

"Thanks"

I watched her walk towards Jay and I started the car back on.

"Right... family time" I said starting to head towards Kelly's house.

*****************

"ALRIGHT ALVRIGH IM COMING"

The Door opened abruptly

"Who the fuck are you?" The man slurled

"Kim... I mean Kimberly... Kimberly Jones"

"We don't want to buy anything so PISS OFF" He spat before trying to close the door

I pushed it back open

"Actually I'm here to talk about Kelly"

"Whatchy don now? MARIAM... YOUR DAUGHTER FUCKING FUCKED UP AGAIN" He shouted to the back of the house

"Can I come in? Only for a few minutes"

"Fine..."

I walked in looking around, bottles of alcohol and take out food everywhere, loud tv.. anyones nightmare really.

"Whos the fuck is that?" a women in a dressing gown

"I'm Kimberly... Jones... I'm

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ehm... do you know where you daughter is?"

"Are you some sort of social worker or something... cause if that it you can get the fuck" The man said

"No I'm not I...

"Where's the little whore then? When's the last time you saw her Mariam? Where the fuck is that s....

"Hey! no need for name calling" I cut him off

"This is my house I do whatever the fuck I want"

"I just need... your daughter is been staying with me... I... I am the founder of a dance school and I'd like her to enrole"

HE reached for my arm and pulled me up

"I knew it! You want our money... Get the fuck out! Get the fuck and tell that no good to...

"I strongly suggest that you let go of my arm" I said

"Or what" he said laughing

"Or I'll fucking break your arm you cunt"

I felt a sharp pain as his fist conected with my jaw.

"DON'T FUCKING THREAT ME IN MY HOUSE"

"Just what I wanted thanks"

I took my phone out and took a picture of my broken lip and then a picture of the surrounding

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Now you're going to listen very clearly, Your daughter is going to stay with me, and go to my academy, I will pay for everything and if you decided that you want to make this hard for me then I'll go to the police and show them these. I was going to do this the nice way and maybe offer you some money to clean yourself up but you're obviously beyond repair, so you're not getting a thing, and your daughter is staying with me is that clear?" I started to walk towards the frontdoor

"FUCKING BITCH"

He reached for my arm once again and I maneover it over my head and twisted it leaving him bending over

"Perhaps you didn't hear me... I'll... Break... You're... FUCKING...arm... If you touch me again" I let him go and took a paper out

"My lawyer wrote these... Basically this says I get control of Kelly's scholar choices, now your going to sign it and we're done"

"I ain't sign...

"Do you want to go to jail?" I said waving my phone

"Give me that... there .... now get the fuck out and tell that...." I raised my eyebrows "Tell Kelly that she better bring her ass here"

"Don't worry that won't be happening"

* * *

"No Jessica I need... You're not listening... you take that paper I faxed you and send t to the school... No not the academy... Kelly's school... I wrote you an email with everything... for fuck sake It's not rocket science... you fax the paper to Kelly's school... give them a call... tell them to transfer her transcript to the head office of the academy and when they do make sure Chelsea does whatever it is that she does to make sure she's officially start on monday... now you understand? Great than fucking do it!" I said looking like an absolute nutcase talking on a earpiece that was basically invisible to anyone outside my car

"What does it fucking takes to get a competante assistante in this country"

I was on a mission... been to 4 brazilian restaurant... 7 brazilian bakery and 3 brazalian super market to find what I needed. I was on my way home and as soon as my car was parked and I was getting closer to my front door I started to feelthis feeling in my stomack. I opened it and look around. No Emma in sight. I made my way to my room... Still nothing... I started to panick when I heard some noise upstairs. I walked upstairs and the closer I got the easier it was to make out the noise. She was crying. I walked out on the balcony to find her on the hammac lying there.

"Emma?"

* * *

_"Emma?"_

I turned my head to see Kim standing there with a box in her hand

"Oh... you're home..."

"I'm sorry" She said looking so small and awkward

"Oh... you... it wasnt... oh my god what happened to your face!"

"It's nothing... Karma right? I deserved it in a weird way..." She said as she trailed a finger around the bite around my neck

"Kim"

"I got you something...Here... Just... just open it" She said handing it and looking at the place on the hammac next to me

I paded the place next to me and waited for her to sit. I opened the box only to find my favorite brazilian dessert, brigadeiro, place in a form that spelled Sorry

"Do you remember... those two days after we got back together, where all we did was... well make love and eat those cause you love them and you refused to eat anything else because you knew that they tasted perfect anywhere and you didn't want to take a chance on ordering something that might ruin well the perfectness of it all..."

"Yeah... I remember" I said smiling with a tear escaping

"Well... I ... I promise I'll try... I'll try to bring the perfectness back... I'll do anything to bring it back... I'm sorry...this morning... I...

I stopped her by pressing my finger to her lips. I soon replaced it with my lips giving her a small kiss. I smiled and reached for one of the brigadeiro and fed it to her and leaned in for a kiss. She reached for one of them and did the same. I put some of the chocolate on her neck and slowly traced my tongue along the path I had created before nipping gently and pushing her backward on the Hammac. As my hand started to travel down she reachd for it and stopped me. I looked at her confused.

"Let's just... lets just stay like this for a bit... just lay for a bit"

"Can I eat while laying?" I said with giggling

"As long as I get one" she said with a smile before opening her mouth

I laughed and started to hold it in front of her face and moving it around playfully. she pouted after a while. I opened my mouth as a signal for her to do the same. She shook her head playfully. I raised an eyebow and she continued to refused.

"You asked for it" I said giggling

"Asked for wh...

before she could answer she was cut by a brigadeio being shoved in her face.

"Ow My lip!" She stated in pain

"Shit! Sorry!"

"Guess Karma's not done with me yet"

I tried to look serious but then started to laugh at the state of her face, filled with chocolate all around her mouth.

She looked at me and raised her her eyebrows

"What?" I ask

"Clean it off!" She whined

"I'm not cleaning it off"

"Clean it off!" She said in a babies voice

"No!"

"Please...pretty please?"

I looked at her and smiled and leant foward and licked slowly a bit of chocolate off. and again mixing kisses, licks and nipping. She just layed there and looked at me.

"I love you... you know that right?" She asked unsure

"Yeah... I love you to" I said giving her a quick peck before laying next to her again.

"This is perfect" I whispered

"Yeah... it is"

"Yeah"

"Your a horrible cleaner by the way"

"Excuse me?"

"Still got some chocolate here and there"

I straddled her giggling and like the whole lenght of her cheek

"Ew that was.. what the fuck! You cheeky cow!" She said laughing

"Well you critised my previous cleaning so I thought I'd take a different approach" I said raising my eyebrows

"Back to previous please, it was amazing... a french maid costume and I would of given it a definite 10" she said with a cheeky grin

"That could be arranged"


	33. Chapter 33

I walked in and started to look around... No sign of Kim, Emma or Cook. I look around a bit longer and decided to go up to Kim's office... well basically our office now to sort some stuff out before she got back. Leave it to her to always be late. As I reached up I decided to go out for a smoke on the terrace. I love that terrace. Magnificent view, heating over the hammoc, perfect spot for a smoke. I reached for my phone and started to text Emily and took a sit on the hamm..

"WHAT THE FUCK! JESUS CHRIST" I said Jumping which caused me to wall backward on my back

I looked up to see Kim and Emma looking at me from the hammoc and started to laugh

"Alright?" Kim said with a smirk

"No I'm not fucking alright! Does it look like I'm alright! That fucking hurt man"

"Well why the fuck did you just sit on us "man"" Kim said

"What the fuck happened to your face?" She asked poised

"Payed Kelly's parents a visit, not a nice guy the dad... almost broke his arm"

"You're fucking mental getting yoursel... oh shit... I...

"What? I am... got the papers to prove it if you want, you could ask the doctor tomorrow as well" She said raising her eyebrows

"Kim" Emma warned

"I was just jocking hun... I'm over it... Called my grandma actually, we're having lunch with her, she's a nutter, well funny"

"We?" Emma said shocked

"Well yeah, if you want to? she asked me when the fuck I was going to start thinking about marriage and that she was glad I didn't marry "Cock" as she likes to call him, and I told her about you and she wants to meet you"

"She calls your ex fiance cock and you thought it be nice to bring me to lunch with her" Emma said a bit scared

"She's nice really, she'll love you" Kim said giving her a quick kiss

"Does she knows that...

"What? That you don't have a "Cock"... Jesus that word is so fun to say... Yes she do"

"Is she ok with it?"

"She says she's known since I was 5 and running around groping random women and asking to be breast fed or something"

"Jesus, even at that age you were a perv" Naomi said laughing

"But that doesn't mean she's ok with it!"

"She the first person I told officially and you know what she said... "Oh I remember the good old days at university, when I met Alessandra... beautifull italian... and I'm not going to continue because the Idea of my grand mother having sex is just... nono"

I started to laugh imagining a 60 years old Kim.

"I want you to meet her because she's the only person in my family that actually cares... and it means a lot to me... The only person that I've ever taken to meet her is James and thats cause she was appaled I was engaged and she still hadn't met him... but if its to much then it's ok I'll just go with Naoms and Ems"

"I'd love to come... I'm just... nervous... Her opinion obviously means a lot to you... what... what if she doesn't like me?"

"Well then I'd consider the possibility that she's become senial"

"Ehm Kim?Why are Ems and I having lunch with her? She sounds scary yet quite amusing"

"Because she wants to meet the notorious Naomi Campbell of course... Emily's just the plus one" She said winking "Just kidding, because she want's to meet the people have been spending most of my life with... or as she said "Does lovely friends of yours that straighten you up" "

"Ironic... I'd say there's nothing straighten up about you" I said laughing

"Ah Ah... anyway we're having lunch with her... she's invited us to her house... which that's a first as well... means she already likes you guys"

"Ouuh I feel special" Naomi said laughing

"Fuck off you better"

"Didn't I just say that"

"Fuck I fancy a spliff right now" Kim said

"What?" Emma said in shock

"Well yeah, oh god wait!" She got out of the hammoc abruptly and ran inside

"What the fuck?" Emma said looking at me

I just shrugged

"So everything alright then?"

"Yeah... she came with a box of my favorite dessert that spelt sorry and basically looked like a kicked puppy" She said with a small chuckle

"Sounds like her... but you understand that it might happen a lot... these mood swings... and

"I know... it doesn't matter... If it was Emily... What would you do?"

I looked at her and that the first time I really thought about it that way.

"You'd stay by her... because you love her... and because you know that even after the storm you'll get that little moment of sunshine... and if your lucky you'll even get a few days... and you'd just wait for summer to come where the storm is gone and the sun is out and everything just fine... you know what I mean?"

I nodded

"And the thing is... I'm not even waiting for summer... because... its... that was the first storm... and I know its going to get worst... but if I get these little moments... It's moments like this that makes you realize that it's right... that nothing ever perfect... but the thing is it's not even her fault... and If it wasn't for that minor obstacle everything would be... I mean 99 % of the time everything fine and there's this one percent... and it doesn't matter... it really doesn't... "

"Ok"

"I... this is nothing... I mean... I had an abusive father, and then boyfriend and I kept on going... this... this is nothing"

"Wh...what?" I asked shocked

"Oh... I... Shit... I thought Kim would of told you... shit... forget it"

"I'm sorry... for what happened to you I mean"

"It's fine... I don't resent them... just made me the person I am today... and they led me to her right?"

"If she ever... don't get me wrong I love her to death and I always be there for her... but unfortunatly sometimes what she does... she doesn't control it... so if you ever feel like it's to much or like she might... hurt you... you can always come to ours ok?"

"Thanks, that's really sweet and...

"I fucking knew it! Fucker forgot to change his hidding spot for his stash!" Kim said waving a ziplock

"Hun, aren't we having diner with Jenny in...oh in... it's only 11h"

"Exactly which means spliffy spliff" Kim said

Emma was sitting with her legs on each side of the hammoc and Kim placed herself behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder. I cought her looking at the bruise and and her face fell. She placed a careful kiss on it.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"It's fine really"

"It's not"

She shuffled closer to her and Emma let out a little pained moan

"Ow my back"

"What's wr...

"Nothing you just pinched me or something"

"No I didn't... Let me see"

Kim reached for the hem of her sweater and Emma pulled it right down

"There's nothing probably my sweater or something...

"Emma let me see" Kim reached again and lifted it up

"Kim no it's...

"Fuck... fuck... I... I did this didn't I?"

She had a bruise the size of a fist on her right lower back

"No... I just fell off the hammac when I first tried to get on it... tricky you know"

"Don't lie to me... how? I don't remember hitting you... I wouldn't... I... Did I? Shit... fuck

"You didn't!... We just... when we were... and you pushed me against the door...

"I... fuck... I didn't... I'm so sorry...

"Kim please... Let's forget about it... I don't want to think about it anymore.... Plus let's be honest I've had worst bruises than that... Remember that time in the toilet where well we were a bit frustrated and I slept and fell on my ass on the toilet... That was worst'

Kim looked at her looking a bit grateful but broken at the same time.

"How about that spliff then?" I said

"Yes how about it babe?" Emma said turning her head to press a kiss on kims cheek.

"Right... Spliff... Ehm... Don't move" she told Emma placing her arms around her, her chin on her shoulder and she started to roll/

Emma kept her eyes on Kim's fingers as she rolled with a small smile

"Lick?" Kim said placing the almost rolled spliff close to her lips Emma obliged and Kim finished it and place it between Emma's lips and lit it. Emma took a long drag and turned to blow the smokes to Kim who inhaled.

"Again?" We heard from the entrance to the terrace

"Get your ass here! I missed you'" I said padding on my laps

Emily rolled her eyes and obliged

She looked at Emma and Kim smoking and passing the smoke to each other occasionaly conecting lips. She looked back at me then towards the hammac and out of nowhere snatched the ziploc with the paper

"Fucking hell Ems... Well at least we know that if flowers stop selling you have a future in pick pocketing" Kim said smiling

"Well you were obviously to busy so I thougt might as well roll another one"

She licked the em and placed it between her lips

"Jesus your like the speedy gonzales of rolling" I said laughing

"Magic fingers hun, what can I say" She said and winked

"Magic indeed"

"Jesus this shit is amazing" Kim said looking up

"Yeah" Emma said before stretching up and pressing her lips to Kim fiercely

Emily and I looked at each other and back, I raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes before snuggling against my neck and pressing a soft kiss there

"Sorry, Emma gets really turned on when she's high" Kim said after pulling out of there 3 min make out session

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed slapping her arm

"What? You do... you get horny when your high I just get horny as soon as you show a bit of skin"

"No Kim you get horny all the time"

"True"

"I get hungry when I'm high" Emily said in a childish voice

"You're always hungry" we said in unision

"Not true!"

We all looked at her and I smiled

"You're hungry now aren't you" I said with a smirk

"I can't help it ok! It's not funny" She said as we laughed

"Should I order some lunch then?"

"Yes please!" Emily said

"Alright, sparkle up another one will youI... Shit... This is going to be tricky... hun do you think you can move a bit foward... Fuck it where's my cellphone!"

We laughed

"What? I get clumsy ... you get horny... you get hungry... and you... you just stare at people weirdly" She said pointing at me

"I do not! I just space out that's all"

"Alright so you get dumb... now can someone pass me a cellphone before ems starts eating my plants?"

"Here you go clumsy" I said handing my phone

"Hey I just realised something! Your grandma asked about marriage and you told her about me?" Emma stated as Kim tried to stand up

She lost balance and her feet got caught in the hammoc which caused her to fall

"Fuck... Ow

"Told you it hurt man" I said laughing

"Great.. Weed also gives her epifany" She said rubbing her ass

"You thought about us getting married" Emma asked giggling obviously high as a kite

"Well yeah... you are my girlfriend and... I don't plan on it ever being any different"

"Oh god your not proposing to me now are you?" Emma asked shocked

"NO! I mean no... to soon... plus its just a ring on a fiinger and a paper signed... it's not like it's going to change anything"

"Oh... good... cause I don't think I'll be able to remember it in a few hours" She said till gigling

"Right... 0..2..0..7............

"How was your day?" I whispered to Ems

"Tiring, wedding this weekend so... you?"

"Finishing arrangement for tomorrow basically... found a baby sitter for mr snuggles" I said with a smile

"Really who?"

"Cook"

"Cook? You want to leave Mr Snuggles with Cook? Are you mad? What the fuck is in this stuff? Let me guess... It's Cooks weed right? Is that what you want for Mr Snuggles?"

"Jesus your high! Kim's leaving a kid with him, I think Snuggles is going to be just fine and Ben promised he'll pop around a few time"

"Do you think he's going to get mad like when we left him alone to go to brighton?"

"He'll be fine... bring him some butterfingers and he'll love you all over again"

"Kind of like me" She said smiling

"You and food" I said rolling my eyes

"and sex" she added "Food and sex combined... heaven"

"Perv"

She leaned in and placed soft kisses along my jaw and finaly made it to my ear to whisper

"As if your weren't imagining me naked right now, feading you chocolate strawberry's"

She placed her hand under the blanket and on my thigh. I looked at her with my eyebrows raise. She smiled sweetly before slowly moving her hand up.

"Em"

"Yes Naomi darling?" She said with a cheeky grin before grazing her pinky along my underwear

"I ne.. need to speak to you in private... Downstairs?"

"Is it that urgent it's a bit rude to just leav...

"It's urgent!"

"Alright then, If you'll excuse us will be right back"

* * *

"Jesus" she squealed as I pushed her against Cooks desk.

I pressed myself hard on her as hour lips colide.

"Fuck" she groaned as my knee pressed against her center

"Now Miss Fitch... Are you going to finish what you started?"

"It's Mrs" She said before pinning me against the wall

"And it would be my pleasure" She whispered in my ear before slowly gliding her hand down south

"Oh fuck" I said as she reached destination

"Two days without sex... never again" She whispered

"Never... oh god... never again... fuck... there...

We heard the door bell and emily head spronged around to look at the door

"Emily don't you fucking dare even thinking about... fuck.... living me... shit... for the... jesus...food"

She looked back at me

"I wasn't!"

"Bull... shit there... don't stop... please... fuck... Emily!" I moaned as I finally reached climax

She looked sheepishly smiling

"I forgot how good high sex was" I said still abit out of breath

"Yeah... I'm hungry" Emily said in a daze

"God I'll also forget how dumb you get when your high" I said laughing

"I can be Dumb and you Dumber" She said with a giggle

"Come on dumb let's go eat"

"Finally!" She exclaimed

**************

"Jennifer Aniston! You'd Marry Jennifer Aniston!" We heard Kim shouting from the terrace

Emily and I looked at each other

"Shit" I exclaimed and ran to the terrace

"What's going on?" I said looking at the both of them a bit surprised that they where all cuddle up on the hammoc

"Alright ... Shag, Marry or Kill... Jennifer Aniston, Megan Fox and Olivia Wild... Go"

"Shag Megan, Marry Olivia and Kill Jennifer" I said as if it was obvious

"Ehm I don't know... Maybe Shag Olivia marry Megan... She seems like... you'll never get bored with her... in the bedroom I mean" Emily said still completly dazed

"That's why you shag, Olivia Wild is hot man... and proper like funny and shit"

"True that... so shag Megan, Marry Olivia and Kill Jennifer" Emily said with a smile

"Exactly! She would shag Olivia, marry JENNIFER and kill Megan... Like What the fuck???"

"What... I don't know Megan Fox just doesn't do it for me"

"Megan Fox does it for anyone! Your mad!"

"The question is how did Jennifer Anniston got put in the same category as Megan Fox and Olivia Wild" I said laughin

"Listen to that one... Alessandra Ambrosio, ours truly Adriana and Gisele.... She'd Kill Gisele" Emma said laughing

"I think I agree with that... Shag Alessandra, Marry Adrianna and Kill Gisele Right?"

"THANK YOU!" Kim exclaimed

"Let's try this one...eeehm Scarlett Johanson, Anne Hateway and eeehm Eva Mendes?"

"God do not put Eva Mendes next to these to it's an insult! Shag Anne, Marry Scarlet and Kill Eva no actually maybe marry Anne... Shit to hard... to high" Kim said and started to giggle

"I'd shag Eva, Marry Scarlett and Kill Anne"

"No don't kill Anne" Emily said shaking her head

I looked at her and started to laugh

"What?"

"Nothing... you're just adorable when your high"

"Scarlett!"

"What?" I said confused

"Scarlett! I like that name!" Emily said

"Ok it's a nice name no need to get all hyper and shit" Kim said giggling

I looked at Emily and shook my head

"Sorry just... it's a nice name" Emily said

"Yeah... I like it" I said winking at her

So... Scarlett if it's a girl.

**- Alright guys? A bit of a filler chapter just to lighten the mood! Next Chapter will be Diner and Shopping with Little Jenny and Departure to the Big Apple!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

"Alright girls, Cookie's not amused anymore! Who the fuck keeps on going to my room and fucking messing about with what's on my desk!" Cook stated as he walked in to the terrace

I looked at Emma and we started to giggle only to be followed by Naoms and Ems.

"You've been smoking a numba? is... is this my shit.... you must be fucking jocking!"

"Sorry! I didn't have any... and I _reeeeaally_ wanted some"

"Are you still fucked?"

"Nop... been a few hours now"

"Right well... Just stay the fuck away from my desk yeah?" He said walking away

"We weren't on his desk today... ladies? wouldn't happen to know what happened by any chance?" I said with a smirk

Emily turned bright red and Naomi just grin.

"Looks like I'm not the only who get's horny when high" Emma said raising an eyebrow

"Have you guys got any plans like for diner and stuff?"

"Ehm no... why?" Naomi said

"Ehm...we're taking Jenny to diner and to get her sister a present... want to join?"

"Wouldn't Jenny rather be just with you?" Emily asked

"I... I'd rather have people around... you know... just in case ... I...

"We'd love to" Naomi said smiling

"Alright... cool"

* * *

"Kim!" the little girl screamed before jumping in her arms

"Well hello to you to!" Kim said laughing before putting her down

"Hi Emma ... Hi Emily...Today was awesome! Kelly tought me some new dance technics and Julie got mad because everyone was impressed"

"Did Julie pick on you?" Kim said kneeling down

"She tried, I think I might of scared her" Kelly said appearing behind us

"Yes, she told her she would shove her pointe up her... well that's a curse box word.... if she ever picked on me again" Jenny said reaching for Kelly's hand

I looked at Kim who mouthed a silent thank you to Kelly

"Oh little Jen, this is Naomi"

"You're pretty! Are you Emily's girlfriend?"

I looked at Kim with wide eyes who laughed and nodded

"Thanks, I'm her wife actually"

"Oh... that's cool!"

"So let's get going yeah?"

"Ok"

"Piggy back ride?" Kim asked

"YEAIHI"

She kneeled and the little girl jumped on her back. She reached for Emma's hand and started to walk towards the car.

"Ow...ow ow" Kelly moaned as she set into the car

"Home?" Kim said laughing

"Yes please... my feet are bleeding profusly"

"Take a bath.... sea salt in it... helps cicatrize... there should be some next to your bath"

"Thanks"

"But I want Kelly to have diner with us" Jenny said

"Kelly is tired, we'll drop her off but maybe when I come back from my trip we'll all go or even better we'll have a babercue"

"Cool!"

"Is it ok if... my.. my friend she...

"She can come over whenever she wants" Kim cutted her off

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"Get used to it" I said laughing

"And we're here... now I left some cash and take out menu if you didn't feel like cooking... or we could bring you back something from the restaurant if you want?"

"It's ok... I'll have some pizza left over" She said smiling before getting out of the car

"Alright little Jen where to?"

"McDonalds!!!" The little girls squealed

"McDonalds?" Kim asked suprised

"Yes!"

"God don't you love her? McDONALD!" Emily shouted and I laughed

"Jesus I'm married to a 6 years old" I said rolling

"Don't be silly Emily's not 6 years old! Emily's cool right Kim?" Jenny said with a smile

"Yes she is... but what about me?"

"You're cool too"

"McDonald!" Emily stated pointing to the left

"Shit" Kim said spinning the car around

"Pound in the swear box!" Jenny exclaimed and me and Emily giggled

"I can't even imagine how much money must be in that box" Emma said laughing

"Last week 97 pounds!" Jenny said giggling

"Jesus Christ! Hun that's bad" Emma said in shock

"Sorry... I'm trying... I can't help it!"

"It's funny! We went to the ice rink on sunday with the swear box money!"

Kim parked and we made our way out. Jenny reached for Emily's hand.

"Are you guetting an happy meal as well?" She asked

"2 happy meals actually" Emily said smiling

"Nuggets and Burger?"

"Exactly"

"Kim can I get 2 happy meals as well?"

"Sure you can get anything you want"

"You're wife as just stolen my popularity" Kim said laughing

"That's cause she's a 6 year old in a 24 years old body" I said laughing

"She looks a bit like you" Kim said laughing nodding towards Jenny

"What?" I said snapping my head to her

"Just saying... big mac?" She said nonchalantly

"I...wh... yeah whatever"

"Shit babe what are you going to eat? Fuck I'm so stupid"

"2 pounds in the swear box!"

"It's ok I'll have some fries babe" Emma said giving her a quick peck

"So little Jen do you know what you want to get Lauren?"

"I think a necklace... with a ballerina... because she wants to be a ballerina and all"

"That sound lovely" Emily said smiling

"I think I know just the place to go" Kim said smiling

"How are your nuggets?" Emma ask

"Good" Emily said which caused me to laugh

"I think she was talking to Jenny hun" I told her

"Oh"

"There good!" Jenny exclaimed

"Do you want your ice cream here or should we go somethere else?"

"Can I have a McFlurry?" She asked with the cutest little face

"I want a McFlurry to, come on then lets get one" Emily said reaching for her hand

I watched them walk towards the counter hand in hand and I couldn't help but to smile when Emily grabbed the little girl into her arm so she could see which flavour she could have. She smiled at her and walked back, she put Jenny carefully on her chair and took a sit herself.

"Here Naomi, Emily says it's your favorite" Jenny said putting an apple pie next to me

"It is, thank you!" I said smilling

"Why does she get a Muffin!" Kim said childishly

"Because she's sad"

"I'm not sad" I said surprise

"Oh... but you didn't speak much"

I looked at her and smiled

"That's cause Kim and Emily talk waaay to much!"

"Kims talks a lot"

I started to laugh followed by Emma and Ems

"I do not!"

"And she swears a lot!" She said giggling

"Alright alright! let's go get that present!"

* * *

After doing 3 different shop and one Jewelery store we finally found a ballerina necklace. We were now going up the stair to my flat. Jenny was fast asleep in Emily's arm. We had decided that it would be easier for her to stay at mine.

"Do you... do you want me to hold her... you look tired" Naomi said holding her arms up

"Ehm... Yeah... carefull... don't wake her up" Emily said carefully placing her in Naomi's arms

"Okey we're in... put her in my bedroom... We'll sleep on the couch okey hun?" I said kissing Emma's hand

"Yup"

Emily and Naomi made there way to my Room and I followed. I rested myself on the door frame as I watched Emily moved the cover to the side and Naomi placed her softly on the bed before pulling the cover over her.

"You'll make an amazing mom" Naomi whispered

"So will you" Emily whispered back before leaning in and kissing her softly

"Isn't she going to be inconfortable all dressed?" Naomi asked concerned

"She's in sweatpants and Jumper she should be fine" Emily said sweetly

I turned around remembering I actually had a teenager in the house and started to make my way upstair to her room. I heard some music coming from there.

"Kelly, sorry we came back so lat.... shit!.... sorry!.... fuck" I closed the door abruptly... fuck... what the fuck?... s hit

I walked back down my eyes wide open

"Babe? what's going on?" Emma said walking up to me

"Nothing... just tired storry"

She frowned

"I'll explain later" I said giving her a quick kiss

"Well we're headed home, we haven't even packed yet!" Naomi said before yawning

"Alright see you tomorow 8 here?"

"Yup 8 here" Emily said before closing the door

"Finally alone" I said placing my hand in the small of Emmas back pulling her closer and capturing her lips with mine.

"Hi..."

I rolled my eyes and Emma giggled

"Hi" I turned around and smiled

"This is Kate" Kelly said as the girl looked down

"Hi Kate"

"Hi... I... I should probably get going"

"Not at this hour your not... you can stay here tonight, the car that'll take Kelly and Jenny to class tomororow will take you where you need to go ok?"

"I... I don't mean to impose... I...

"Don't be silly, but I have to speak to Kelly for a second if you don't mind"

The girl nodded and I started to walk to the terrace. Kelly followed and took a sit next to me.

"Want to explain why I found you with a shirtless girl on top of you?"

"I... I like her" She said looking at her feet

"Ok... so you're gay"

"I don't know"

"Right... is she gay?"

"Yes"

"Does she knows you don't know? Because someone could get hurt... this

"She knows... and why ... why do we need labels... I mean why can't I just like her for who she is and now what's gender she is"

"You can... nobody said you couldnt"

"My family and people at my old school didn't seem to think that way"

"Well I don't know if you noticed but we don't judge in this house" I said chuckling

"Yeah... I... think I like boys too but...

"You're 14... you don't have to decide now... you have time... I've spent my whole life trying to decide wich I like more... at the end I just decided it didn't matter... I just fall in love with whoever I fall in love with... I was with Cook for years... and here I am with Emma now... and I love her so much... I love her to death and I know that from my side I'll probably love her till the end as cheesy as it sounds... so don't worry about being gay, straight or bi... just... worry about falling for the right person ok?"

"Yeah... ok"

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah... she is... she understands me you know? and she listens and she makes everything just... lovely really"

"Good... doesn't hurt that she's cute either" I said chuckling

"No it doesn't" She said giggling

"You could have told me you know?"

"Yeah... I was going to"

"Ok... So... are you two... you know...

"Oh please not the sex talk" She said panicking

"No... not the sex talk... but are you?"

"No... we've never... we haven't... I mean with boys it's easy it's just you know... but girls it's... I don't know"

"BoyS? jesus your 14!"

"When did you lose your virginity?" she said raising an eyebrow

"I was ... shit.... ok point taken... but it was with someone I loved very much and we're still best friend... He's married to Emily's twin sister actually"

"That's creepy... next thing I know you had sex with Emily or Naomi"

I frowned and she looked at me with her mouth wide open

"Oh my god! You have! Which? Not both right? My bets on Emily!"

"No not both! and yes"

"They weren't marrie... your not still

"God NO! it was ages ago when we were at college... we were together for a while... long story"

"So you had sex with Emily's twin sister's husband and Emily"

"And I almost married a guy who had sex with my sister who cracked open Emily's twin sister's head in the woods and then ran away with my almost husband from that and her current husband"

"Jesus Christ... Fucked up little circle you've got"

"Might be but we've grown up and we're all there for each other, but enought about me and stop changing the subject!"

"I wasn't!"

"Ok then... sex... I'm not going to give you the abstinence talk because lets be honest... its bullshit... but just... be careful... I mean if it's with a boy... it's not like you can get pregnant with Kate... but still there's std and...

"I know!"

"Ok sorry... just making sure"

"I... I'm a bit... scared... she's been with girls... I've never... and what if...

"Sweety it doesn't really matter... the first time usually is... just... do what feels right and listen to her reaction... and oh my god I can't believe I'm giving help with this when I should be grounding you or something!"

She hugged me thightly

"Thanks for everything... you're like an angel or something" She said

"Anytime... now go to bed... and behave" I said pointing my finger at her

"Thanks"

We both got up and walked back in, Kate was waiting for her siting on the couch with Emma.

"I'm sorry for taking her for a private conversation... it was a bit rude" I said looking at Kate

"No not at all... I understand"

"Are you guys hungry?"

"No we had some pizza thanks" Kelly said

"Ok... well if you need anything else we'll be here... Jenny is sleeping in our room" I said smiling

"Thanks Kim" Kelly said before reaching for Kates hand and going back to her room

"They're cute" Emma said giggling

"Not as cute as you" I said before pushing her back onto the couch

"Cheesy!" She chanted

"Chessy? Really?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yes"

"You're so dead" I said as I straddled her and started to tickle her

"No... Kim... No.... Stop!... It tickles! Please... I'm... It's cute... not...cheesy" She said with laughs in between

I stopped slowly and looked at her smiling.

"Would it be cheesy if I told you how much I fucking love you right now?" I said pressing a kiss to her nose

"I let it slide" She said before pulling me into a fierce kiss. I felt her hand sleeping under my shirt slowly lifting it as she caressed my skin. I pulled over and as she was about to remove it we hear a scream from our bedroom. I got up abruptly and ran to it. I found Jenny in tears grabing on to a pillow. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey...hey it's ok... I'm here... it was just a nightmare... shhh

"I... he won't stop... and I ask him but he wo...

"It's ok... it's ok... it's over ok... he's gone..."

I looked at Emma who nodded towards the kitchen and left the room.

"Can... can you sleep here... I'm scared" Jenny said still sobbing

"Of course" I said and got under the cover

"Everything is going to be fine... I promise ok?"

"Ok" She said sleepily

"I made hot chocolate... with marshmallows" Emma said quitely

"Yum" Jenny said slowly drifting off

I smiled and pointed toward the nightstand. She placed it carefuly there and then signaled for me to scoop over. She layed next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist and nuzzled against my neck. I felt her lift pressed against my neck tenderly.

"Today was almost like seeing the future" She whispered before drifting off

"Yeah... if I make it that far" I whispered


	35. Chapter 35

"Fucking hell" Kim muttered looking down as the flash came from everywhere

"_Kim! Why are you back in NY? " " Naomi! Let's see that ring" _

There was shouting from everywhere

"MISS JONES"

Kim turned to the sound of the voice and waved towards him and started to run

"Get us out of here Edward" She ordered the driver

"Right the car is out front lets go" he said before reaching for a luggage and heading out quite quickly

We hurried into the car and he drove off almost running over a few people over.

"Fucking tossers I swear to fucking god the next one I'll shov that fucking camera up his ass"

"Good to see you havn't changed Miss, still got that foul mouth yours" Edward said laughing

"And I thought we were passed the Miss already! You know how much I hate it! And don't even dare calling me Kimberly!" She said putting her hand on his shoulder

"How have you been Kim"

"That's more like it! I've been good thank you, how's gran been treating you?"

"Very good, lovely as always"

"This is Edward by the way; he's known me and drove me around since I was a baby... This is Emma, Naomi and Emily"

"Very nice to meet you young ladies"

"And how's mom?"

"I'm afraid we haven't heard from her for the past 10 days"

"Yeah she's dating her yoga instructor now so she's at this spiritual whatever camp on a island, no tv, no phone, no computer no nothing... "

"I see, well beats that boys she dated a few month ago"

"You mean the one that could have been my brother" she said laughing and rested her head on Emma's shoulder

"Well aren't we glad you're a better a judge of character than she is"

"Absolutely"

* * *

"Kimberly! Look how grown up you are!"

"Jeffrey! I can't believe you're still here!"

"Of course I am! Let me get you the keys" The man from the lobby said smiling "Here you go"

"Thanks! Come on let's go" She said pointing towards the elevator

"So this is the flat you lived in when you were here in NY?" I asked as we got in the elevator

"Yup"

"Does this mean I get to see your childhood bedroom?" Emma said giggling

"Yup, and childhood picture and trophees, the whole tralala" Kim said rolling her eyes

**Ping**

"Welcome to my humble flat" Kim said laughing

"Humble? Jesus fucking Christ" Naomi said looking around

"The whole floor is yours?" I asked in shock

"No... It's 2 floors actually... Ben family own the two floors under us" She said laughing

"You grew up here" Emma said still stunned

"You guys are acting like you never Knew I was... well... born with a golden spoon in my mouth"

"Yeah but... Jesus"

"Right... want to see my room then?"

"Yes!" Emma said a bit too excited

"Right let's go" She reached for Emma's hand and pointed up the stairs

We followed up and at the end of the hall. She opened the door. The room looked like it was from a completely different flat. While the whole flat was old fashion deco and everything was perfectly placed and coordinated... her room made no sense.. it a had a couch in the middle facing a TV, A bookshelf with writing all over it with different colour, purple bedspread, one wall with pictures and posters all over it, one wall with multicoloured paint splatter all over it and drawings, one with a canvas the size of the wall with different writings all over it

"What's that?" Emma asked pointing at the canvas

"Oh... ehm... Ben calls it the wall of shame" She said looking quite awkward

"Why?" She said and we all had the same reflex to get closer to read what was on it

"Oh..." Emma said

Numbers with little writing like ...Call me ;) Jess x ... definitely letting you do that thing again, Alicia xoxo ... you were right, girls are better, Courtney... Best 5 hours of my life, Tiffany...

There was a whole wall filled with them apart from the occasional message from what I guess would be some of her friends

"5 hours!" Emma exclaimed

"Please stop reading it" She said shyly

"Then don't put a canvas on your wall so every single one of your conquest can right something on it!" Emma said raising her eyebrows

"It wasn't like that, I was actually going to paint that, but some girl thought it be cute to write a message with her number, and then I guess the next girl thought that's what it was for and well it kept on going"

"Your parents must have been so proud" I said laughing

"They weren't allowed in my room, it was always locked"

"There are a lot of them, I mean a lot" Emma said still looking at the canvas

"They were one night stands, they didn't matter" Kim said wrapping her arms around Emma's stomach and placed a soft kiss on her neck

"look what I've found" Naomi said in a singing tone raising 2 bottles of jack

"Oh my god! I forgot I had hidden that! That was like 10 years ago, be and Ben hid them hoping we wouldn't drink them until they had substantially aged"

"I think 10 year is quite substantial"

"Let's drink then"

* * *

Naomi was giggling and pointing once again at the canvas

"Howd you meet her?" She slurred

"Jesus... are we going to do this all night" I said looking at Emma

"A come on! You think she cares after well how many have we gone thru?" Naomi said losing a bit her balance as she pointing

I looked at Emma awkwardly

"She's right, I don't really care that my girlfriend use to be a major slut, it's not like I didn't know" She said giggling

"OY!"

"Ehm I think Cook hasn't slept with that many women and he's a right manwhore, he'd fuck a stick if it had a hole and make up on"

"Bitch" I said laughing

"Jess! Who's jess?"

"Which one?" I said giggling

"Never fucked a ballerina before, it's all I'll fuck now" Jess"

"Met her at a museum,we had the same taste in art"

"So you fucked her?" Naomi said giggling

"We painted first" I said

"Oh well that's makes it more acceptable then" Emma said laughing

"Next! Kelsey! I envy your split Kelsey!"

"Gymnast... met at the... well gym of my school"

"Let me guess! You did some splits before you fucked" Emily said with a smirk

"No actually we didn't... we "stretched""

"Lovely"

"So who was ehm... Rosie? Rosa? R

"Rose" I said

"Rose! Yeah! Rose yup rose... "Last night as special for me as it was for you" Rose"

"Babe I think you're a bit drunk" Emily said giggling

"You're drunk! Now Kim! Spill!"

"She was... I... she's the first one who wrote on it... and... my first... well girl"

"Your first was a one night stand?" Emma said surprised

"It wasn't like that... I... I was sad and I went out ended up at the bar at the Carlyle hotel and there she was... she was the barmaid; we started to talk and next thing you know she had to close up. She asked me to stay will she closed the bar and I did. There was something kind of soothing and safe about her. We walked around the city for a while and then we ended up in front of well here and she kissed me and it made me feel... well just feel really so when she turned around to leave I reached for her hand and took her upstairs... she was nice... gentle... after that night I never saw her again"

"How old where you?" Emma asked

"13"

"How old was she?"

"21"

"Why?" Emily asked

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you see her again? You had her number and you knew where she worked"

"I don't know... didn't seem right... that night was something I didn't think we were going to be able to recreate so I preferred to leave it at that and stay with a good memory I guess"

"So your first time with a girl was really special" Emma said

"Yeah... it was... but you know what's even more special? The fact the every time with you feel like a first time... a much more special first time" I said before kissing her cheek

"What about yours?" Emily asked Emma

"She was a dick... took pride in "turning" straight girls gay... she made me feel like I was special but when it ended it turned out I was just an addition to her straight girls list"

I reached for her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek

"I can bet you anything that she's now a lonely bitch with no one who wants her anymore" I said smiling

"I bumped into her a few years after, she tried to hit on me then remembered who I was and asked if I was up for a round two... I said yes and as soon as we got into the bathroom stall I told her to get naked... as soon as she did I took her cloth and left her there... naked" she said before bursting into laughter

"Now that's my girl!" I said laughing with Emily

"You've fucked some right psycho! Who the fuck rights I love you after a one night stand!" Naomi said still looking at the canvas

"Dear god you're obsessed! Stop looking at it!"

"Oh my god there's 2 of them!" Naomi said laughing

"What? Let me see!" Emma said getting up

"It's not funny ok! One is an ex... the other ... well she fucking stalked me yeah? Proper lunatic!"

Emma turned to look at Naomi and they burst into laughter followed by Emily

"It's not funny!"

"It is! You're like a luni magnet!" Emily said giggling

"Alright I need some more to drink if I'm going to take this shit! Who's coming?"

"Me! Alcohols great!' Naomi said stumbling

"Ehm how about we all go cause I don't feel like carrying this one back"

"Is it far?" Emma groaned

"Nop, now come on lazy!"

********

"Alcohol, I need more alcohol... and fags!" Naomi shouted as we got in front of the store

Emily rolled her eyes

"She gets so hyper when she's drunk... and clumsy"

Emma and I giggle and proceeded to go in

"Crisps! We need crisps! And Garibaldis" Naomi said raising her arms in the air

"Ehm I don't think they have Garibaldis here" I said looking at her

"Rubbish absolute rubbish!" She shouted making her way to the back of the shop

"Ems? Want to ehm let's say control your wife a bit?" I said giggling

"You're the one who provided the alcohol... you deal with it" She said raising her eyebrows with a smirk

"Fine... be right back love" I said before giving Emma a quick kiss and turning to make my way to the back

"Shit...shit... actually I think she'll be fine" I said turning around abruptly and covering my face

"Kim? What's wrong?" Emma asked

"Kim? Kimberly??" A voice from the back asked

"Fuck" I said looking at Emma and the turning around

"Kimberly Jones! Well I'll be damn! You really are back!" She said strolling towards me and wrapping me in a hug

"God you look good... Like really good" She said suggestively

I felt an arm wrapping itself around my waist possessively and turn to see Emma looking at the girl not in the nicest way

"Oh! How rude! Hi! I'm Alicia" She said extending her hand towards Emma

"Emma" She said taking her hand

"British... Cute" She said smiling

I felt Emma's hand grip my waist tighter

"Emsy! They don't even know what Garibaldi's are! What kind of bloody country is this!" Naomi said appalled reaching for Emily

"Oh... Hello..." Naomi said confused

"Alicia" Alicia stated

"Oh... oh!" Definitely letting you do that thing again" Alicia?" Naomi tried to whispered to me and failed miserably

"The one and only, I see you still have that wall thing... maybe I could come around sometime... write something new? If you catch my drift"

I reached for Emma's arm as she was about to launch herself at Alicia.

"Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever call you back?"

"Well... No actually"

"Well that should tell you something... if you catch my drift" I said putting my arm around Emma

"Yeah... you suck... your messaged sucked...so not original... you

"I think she gets it hun" Emily said giggling

"Whatever... you weren't that good anyway" Alicia said with a bitch face on

"Please, the neighbours are still complaining about that night" I said rolling my eyes and dragging Emma to the back of the shop

"And they don't even sale garibaldis in your country... you suck" Naomi said following us with Emily giggling in tow

"I need to know now... are we going to run in a lot of those during this trip?" Emma said raising her eyebrows

"Well... I ran into you in brazil" I said frowning

"Oh so you mean you could run into your ex/future girlfriend here" She said crossing her arms

"No! God no! I mean... I seem to run into them no matter where I am... it's a curse... well in your case more a blessing but I can't promise we're not going to run into someone else you won't really like" I said looking down

"Well... as long as you let them know you're mine and just mine it's fine" She said giving me a quick peck

"Possessive much?" I said raising my eyebrows

She pulled me in a fierce kiss by surprise a slapped my bum

"Mine... got it?" She said looking behind me... I turned to see Alicia walking out of the shop fuming

I looked at Emily with my eyebrows raised who looked at me quite amused

"I feel like a piece of meat that's just been thrown to the tigers"

"Well maybe you shouldn't look this hot babe" Emma said before grabbing a bottle of vodka and walking to the cashier

"I can't help I have good gens!" I moaned following

"I want Rum! Let's get some Rum Emsy yeah?"

"I'm not sure you should get anything else hun"

"Rubbish! I'm fine"

"Yes well I'd like you to be able to stand up on your own in the next hour... you know so we can... do that thing we spoke about on the plane"

"Your dirty... little innocent Emily Fitch is dirty" She said smirking

"Innocent my ass... all a little act! Miss Fitch is a porn star stuck in a innocent looking body" I said laughing

"Smoking hot innocent looking body" Naomi said raising a finger in the air

"Uhum" Emily said crossing her arms looking at Naomi

"Oh... no! Bad Kim! Emily's not a pornstar... she's got the skills but no! Not a pornstar" Naomi said putting a arm around Emily

"Thank god your drunk, cause that's the worst attempt of defending me I've ever seen"

"I love you" Naomi slurred

"Ehem... you better... now let's pay and get drunky to bed... she seemed to have forgotten how to handle her liquor"

"I think sleeping pills and alcohol don't mix well" I said laughing

"Sleeping pills?" Emily said looking at me

"Ehm Yeah... she asked for one for the plane"

"You mean prescription fucking sleeping pill! Are you stupid! You can give her that! You're not a doctor! And of course they don't fucking mix well"

"Emsy don't be mad they're... nice... and doctor said it was fine" Naomi said

"The doctor?"

"Yeah... I know I'm stupid and all but I did ask my doctor before giving her anything" I said before storming out of the shop

"Wait... I... Just wait!" I heard Emily shout behind me

"What Emily?" I said turning around

"I'm sorry... I just... she's out of it...and it reminded me off... just like... you know...

"Uni... when you broke up... shit... I...

"I overreacted... it was stupid... it's a completely different context ... I mean Uni... she did it on purpose... here... it's just her being stupid enough to mix alcohol with meds... and I jumped into conclusion... I'm sorry"

"It's fine... I didn't see it that way... although... she is quite amusing when she's like that" I said chuckling

"You mean dumb and clumsy? Yeah quite funny" She said giggling

"It's cute" I said laughing

" "She's mine and only mine"" She said raising her eyebrows playfully

"Is it wrong that it kind of turned me on when she got like that?" I said

"Truth be told... I can't think of a thing that girl could do that wouldn't turn you on... she's got you hooked and whipped as well"

"Whipped! I am not whipped! Nobody's got Kimberly fucking Jones whipped" I said appalled

"You're sooo whipped" I heard from behind

"And your drunk" I said raising an eyebrow

"Doesn't changed that you're whipped"

"Babe can you please tell them I'm not whipped"

"Oh asking your girlfriend to confirm you're not whipped... no not whipped at all" Emily said laughing

"I'm not whipped!"

"Sure babe, not whipped at all" She said before kissing my cheek

"See... not whipped... now home!"

"Can we get pizza on the way?"Emma said

"The only pizza place there is in the two blocks we need to walk is closed babe"

"But... we always get pizza to sober me up" She said pouting

"But the only pizza place I can think of that could be open is like 8 blocks from the house"

"Ems I want pizza to!"Naomi stated

"Pwease can we get pizza?" Emma said with puppy eyes

"Yes pwease" Naomi repeated

"Fuck sake there like fucking 4 years old when there drunk" I exclaimed while Emily laughed

"Pizza then sex! drrty sex yeah Ems?" Naomi said while swaying from one side to the other with Emma on her side

"Yeaih! Pizza then sexy time" Emma said

"Jesus, horny 4 years old" Emily said shaking her head

"Do you reckon we tell them we'll order some and hope they'll fall asleep before they realize it's too late to order?"I said to Emily

"Yes for the ordering part...for the sleeping part well you can do that... but I kind of had other plans" She said smirking

"Pornstar" I said laughing

"Whipped"

*****

*****

**Alright so that was a bit of a filler chapter! I'm not sure where it's going yet but couldn't let you guys hanging for so long!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

What I love about this room… The balcony, could walk bare ass around if I wanted, nobody could ever see me, after all this was the tallest building for blocks. So here I am, butt naked (don't blame me, Emma did all the undressing last night, I was just to lazy to find and put something back on) with a Blanquette over me (It is NY after all… bloody freezing) a spliff in hand, laying on the lovely lounger/ island (which was basically the closest to a bed… for some reason I thought asking my parents to put a bed on the balcony might be a bit ehm forward)

I remember countless night just laying there on my own or with Ben just being kids… I miss those time were everything was just simple… but then again nothing was ever simple, the only difference was we were to naïve and innocent to understand what was happening around us… to daft.

"Should you be smoking?"

"Jesus christ… you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry" Emma whispered before making her way towards me.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Something was missing in the bed"

I patted in between my legs and she smiled softly before placing herself there. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before resting my chin there.

"Penny for your thought?" She said turning slightly to look at me.

"I love you" I said before kissing her cheek

"Love you too, but I'm sure that's not what you were thinking about"

"I always think about you… naked mostly" I said with a chuckle

"Cheeky" She said as she takes the spliff from my hand and take a long drag

"Sure help yourself hon" I said in a mocking tone

"You're seeing a doctor in a few hours, I'm being a responsible girlfriend that's all"

"Oh so both of us showing up high is the responsible thing to do?" I said laughing

She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Both of us?"

"Well… I thought… oh..

"No…no… I want to come… I just didn't think you wanted me to… I thought Naomi

"I told Naomi I'd rather she'd take Emily on a nice date to get her mind off things"

"Oh"

"You don't have to come…

She leans in a kisses me gently

"I want to" She says smiling

"Good, then there's dinner with grandma"

"Oh god"

"Oh so now your worrying" I said giggling

"She used to call your ex fiance Cock"

"Well if she thought it was in insult I guess it's good her favourite grand daughter is dating a girl"

"It's not funny Kim"

"She'll love you, how could she not… plus you're adorable when you're nervous!"

"Never again"

We both turn around to see a well… I've just been thru a mine field Naomi

"I don't know what's worst, the fact that I don't know if it's the alcohol or just well Emily, and by the sound you two were making last night well…" I said laughing

"Fuck off" She said before sitting next to us

"Emily?"

"Bloody sleeping, kicked me off the bed in her sleep the bitch" She said causing me and Emma to laugh

"Food?"

"There's pizza in the fridge" I said

"But, we didn't get pizza last night… I'd remember!" Emma said

"I got Edward to get some this morning, I know how much you love cold pizza when your hang over"

"Aw I love you!" Emma said before kissing me

"Lovely, what do I get in the morning? Kicking" Naomi said before rolling her eyes and making her way to the kitchen

"What are the chances that she'll bring me a slice?"

"Slight to none" I said laughing

"And ehm… what are the chance of you going to get me one"

"Ehm about the same" I said still laughing

"I'll do that thing you love… all night? Maybe even in the shower later" She said with that husky/ innocent yet filthy voice I loved

"Fuck you're good" I said getting up

She giggled and laid back on the island.

I rand downstairs to the kitchen to find Naomi starring at the fridge odly

"Ehm what the fuck?" I said

"Yes, exactly… what the fuck… no actualy… why the fuck… why the fuck is your fridge talking to me… and how did it know I took pizza out?"

"Oh… must be that new gadget mom rented about… got like sensors or cameras or something and artificial intelligence and shit… here watch, Bertha, Orange juice please"

The fridge door open and a light lit right under the orange juice

"bottom shelve right" A computer voice said

"Live it to Mom to be so lazy that she can't even look for something in the fridge"

"Fucking hell…" Naomi said before taking a bite of the pizza

"So where are you taking Emily"

"Ehm… I don't know" Naomi said frowning

"Oh… OH! I know! There's this restaurant… it's probably book until next year it's amazing"

"Well ehm I'm not sure we want to wait until next year to eat Kim, you know Emily right?"

"Let me finish you nob, right they have a few private rooms… it's a secret obviously, and you need a card to be able to access it…

"Let me guess… you have one"

"Well obviously… ehm hello? Kim Jones?"

"Up yourself much?"

"Do you want me to call them or not?"

"Why is it so special"

"I won't tell you… but believe me… you'll love it"

"I'm not sure I want to"

"Trust me… you'll thank me later! Now I've got a hungry girlfriend who's promise to do some very well very dirty thing to me if I brought her some pizza so if you'll excuse me"

"Yeah yeah we get it… got a fucking snoring pass out one in bed" She tried to mumbled to herself

"Try putting pizza under her nose that'll wake her up… oh oops got that with me" I said starting to run upstairs

"Kim come back! Just one slice! Please!" Naomi said begging will running after me

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a AGES, been away, uni stuff going on and work as well! short chapter and a bit of a filler not much happening but I'll do my best to get a good update in the next days! **

**But more important stuff…What sort of restaurant is Kim sending the love birds to?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Naomi**

"Where are we going?" Emily asked excited

"It's a secret" I said

"Please tell me"

"I would but it actually is a secret… Kim wouldn't tell me"

"Why is this making me a bit well… scared?"

"Yeah well she promise we'd like it" I said laughing

"We are here, I will be waiting to then take you to the second part of your date" Edward said with a smile

"Second part?" Emily and I said in synch

"Yes, Miss Jones said… Oh… well let's call it surprise number two then" He said laughing

"Jesus…" I said rolling my eyes before getting out of the car

"Thanks Edward" Emily said before getting out as well

We were standing in front of a black door, no windows, no nothing, just black and a sign and a man dressed all in black.

"Madame et Madame Campbell?" The man asked

"Yes" I said looking at Emily giggling

"Suivez Moi s'il vous plait"

"Uh?"

"He wants us to follow him" Emily said giggling

"What? I took Spanish for A-Level"

"I know I was in that class" She said raising an eyebrow

"Surprisingly you where in about 90% of my classes… coincidence?"

She pinched my ass and made her way inside

"Nope… but to be fair you were quite stalkable"

"What do you mean WERE?"

"Bonjour je m'appelle Jean et je serais votre serveur durant cet experience, voici votre menu, je serai de retour dans 5 min pour prendre votre commande et vous emmenez a votre section prive"

"Merci, puis-je vous poser une question?" Emily said with and incredibly sexy accent

"Mais bien sur" The waiter answered smiling

"Ehm quel est le nom et…ehm… concept? yes ehm concept de se restaurant?"

"Ah, se restaurant s'appelle Obscure et Madame Jones nous a donnez des instructions strictes, donc malhereusement je ne peux pas repondre a la seconde question, elle ma aussi dit de vous recomender la lasagne"

"Bitch…"Emily whispered "Merci"

"Ehm what's going on? and why haven't you spoken in french in front of me like that before"

"Well the restaurant names means dark in french… not a good sign, and he wont tell me what the concept is because Kim gave "Very strict instruction" oh and he said she said that we should tried the lasagna"

"Right, and the french? because Ems… hot"

"Well Merci Madame Campbell"

"Ah Madame and Madame Campbell" I said giggling "But seriously Ems, you, french, bedroom…" I said raising an eyebrow

"We'll see… if you behave I might even wear the french made costume to go with it" She said winking

My jaw dropped to the floor, Dirty dirty little Emily, in a French maid costume, speaking in french… jesus.

"Naoms?" Emily said looking concerned

"Sorry?"

"I said are you ready to order?"

"Oh… yes sorry, lasagne and a pinot grigio"

"Et moi j'aimerai la meme chose et le coq au vin et pour le dessert une mousse au chocolat s'il vous plait"

"Bien sur, suivez moi"

We followed him thru a hallway to a door which he opened to reveal a all poofed up room with a table in the middle, again, no windows.

"Assayer vous et regarder bien ou tout et situer and welcome to dinning in the dark" He said with a smirk before turning the lights of and shutting the door

"What the fuck!" I said

Emily giggled

"Why are you giggling"

"This is fun!"

"I can't see anything"

"Exactement" Emily said before I started to feel her feet running up and down my leg softly

"Jesus! He can come in any sec Ems"

"Naoms, he's blind"

"What?"

"Jesus how can you've not notice"

"Well sorry I was to busy thinking about how hot my wife sounds when she's speaking french and then how hot my wife would look dress in a french's maid outfit speaking in french!"

Emily laughed before I heard some shuffling around and before I knew it I could feel her hot breath trailing from my neck to my ear

"Oh Madame Campbell, tu ne peux meme pas t'imaginer les choses que je vais te faire" She whispered before sucking on my earlobe

"Fuck me" I said

"Don't mind if I do" She said giggling before straddling me knocking a few thing off the table as she did which caused her to giggle some more.

**Kim**

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator and felt a hand wrap around mine

"It's going to be ok" Emma said and I just nodded

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Jones, here to see Doctor Jacobs"

"Yes of course Miss Jones he'll be right with you"

"Ok thank you"

"Oh Miss Jones" She practically whispered

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry to ask but my daughter would never forgive me if she found out you came here and I didn't ask for an autograph for her, she's a big fan"

"Oh… Yes sure, of course, what's her name?"

"Joanna" She said with a smile

"How old is she?" I said smiling back

"Just turned 13"

"Not an easy age that, any message I should leave her that would make it easier for you" I said laughing

"If only it was that easy" She said laughing

"Here you go" I handed her the paper and smiled

"Thank you…

"Ah Kimberly! You're early, that's a first!" Andrew said before giving me a hug

"Look at you, it's been what? 8 years? "

"Andrew? What… What are you doing here?" I said confused

"Work here, I'm Micheal's prodigy" He said with a smile

"Oh… That's great! Congrats! Didn't know you went to medical school" I said awkwardly

"Don't worry Kim I read your file and will be assisting well whatever you decide to do with Micheal so I am bound to doctor patien confidentiality"

"Oh… no…I… Ehm good to know?" I said with an apologetic look

"And who's this?" He said smiling looking at Emma

"Oh, sorry where are my manors, this is Emma, my girlfriend" I said

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"Very nice to meet you to. Well I see you still have great taste there Kim, she's beautiful" He said laughing

"What about you? I see a ring on that finger" I said smirking

"Ah! Yes tied the knot with my partner last year! Your mother came, started to hit on his brother"

"His?"

"Oh! I thought you knew, with your mother being well your mother, yes his, Jonathan, gorgeous"

"I knew it! ever since that pool party! Congratulation! We should go out while I'm in town I'd love to meet him"

"Absolutely, but first let's get you in there Micheal is waiting"

"Right, for a second I almost forgot"

**Emily**

"You are shitting me" Naomi said with eyes wide open

I looked at her and giggled

"I think it's nice" I said before wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her softly "and so fare I think she's done pretty well at picking stuff for our date"

"Are you ready ladies?" The guy shouted from the helicopter

Yes helicopter, Kim thought it would be nice to see NY from the air and in her message was also said that sex in a helicopter was hot and a must before dying… cheeky bitch.

"Yeah, come on" I said pulling Naomi and hopping in

"Right so these are your headphone/Microphone the buttons on the side is to turn the microphone on or off and that's pretty much all you need to know! Now I'll be closing the black window so you girl can have some privacy" He said winking in a playfull way

"Great, she probably asked him to do that! Bitch!" Naomi said laughing

"I'd think you'd be in a better mood after what happened in the restaurant… twice" I said with a smirk

"Oh believe me, I am in a terrific mood, and I believe that it is your turn now" Naomi said seductively before placing her hand on my thigh and slowly making her way up

"Just in case you didn't know, the microphones are on ladies" The guys said with an amused tone

"Jesus!" Naomi jumped out of scared

**Kim**

"Hello Miss Jones" Dr Jacobs said while extending his hand

"Kim please" I said

"This is Emma my girlfriend"

"Very nice to meet you, I believe you've met Andrew"

"Actually we were in the same class"

"Well isn't it a small world" Dr Jacobs said smiling

"Right, well Kim, I've look at your CT scan and your file and I have to say, I am actually surprised that the tumour is this size, to be quite honest I'm surprised you're alive" He said looking at me seriously

"What? What do you mean? I … is it that big… it's

"Please, relax, to answer your question, we don't know how long it's been there, but you said you've been having behaviour problems since very young and seizures, very frequent headaches and so on, so what's a mystery is these are all symptoms of brain tumor, but that would mean you've had this tumor for over 10 years, and with no treatments, well it certainly wouldn't be this size but significantly bigger and you certainly wouldn't be here today."

"I'm not sure I'm getting this"

"Well, if this tumor has been there for this long, you're certainly a clinical miracle. And with the lifestyle you've been living, even more so. Now in terms of what can we do, well there is surgery, very risky surgery, but as you aware, that is my specialty, and you would have to go thru chemo depending on how well the surgery goes if you choose to do so."

"Ok, and what would be my other options?"

"Well there is always only Chemo but that would just being buying you a bit more time. You would have perhaps 5 to 6 month maybe more maybe less"

"but if she get the surgery and you succeed she could, well she could be fine?" Emma said

"She could yes, but it's not 100% sure"

"How sure is it"

"I would say about 85 to 90% chance, but I must make it very clear that it is a very risky surgery"

"Yes I understand, could, if it does succeed, would it mean, my mood swings, and anxiety and everything I've been having would go away?"

"The tumor is placed on your right frontal lobe which as been known to cause several of the symptoms you've been experiencing so we are hopping that yes the tumour is the cause for this"

"So when can we do this then?" I said laying back on my chair

"Kim… don't you… don't you want to think about this before?" Emma said

"Yes Kim I think you should at least take a few days to think about it" Andrew said

"Why? I know my answer is going to be the same, One option I die, the other I might die, might sounds more optimistic don't you think?" I said

"Please, just, just a few days?" Emma said while grabbing a hold of my hand

"Kim, I think you should listen to your girlfriend and Andrew, and I will be away for a conference for a few days anyway so there is no rush"

"What do you want me to do Em?"

"It's not my choice" She said looking down

"But you'd rather I wait a few days?"

She just nodded

"Well doc I guess I'll be calling you in a few days with my answer then"

**Naomi**

"fuck fuck fuck" Emily's panting

"I'm trying! Awkward angle!" I say laughing

"No… it's gre…fuck… we're… don't stop… we're…

"We're what?" I say still working my finger in and out of her

"Going down… fuck… I'm gonna… fuck!"

I felt her clench around my finger and she let out a moan just as I lost balanced has the helicopter landed and knocked my head against the window

"AOW!" I said starting to rub on my head

Emily giggle still trying to catch her breath, she pulled me in for a fierce kiss

"Fucking Incroyable" She said before giving me a peck on the cheek

"Don't start!" I said pointing my finger at her

"Next time I'll be speaking in french I'll be in a certain costume, consider it an early birthday treat" She said winking before jumping out of the helicopter

"You… you're going to be the death of me"

"At least you'll die happy" She said giggling

"There no arguing there! So, home now?"

"Yes please, I could use a nap"

**Emily**

We arrived back to Kim's flat and made our way to the kitchen

"Yes Simon, absolutely,…so basically just a list of all my assets and there value, property list as well and an estimate net worth… yes… ok as soon as receive it I'll call you back so we can meet and get this done…. ok… Thank you! Look forward to seeing you too… bye!"

"Fuck Sake!" She shouted out of scare dropping her phone

"Sorry!" Naomi and I said in unison

"Why do people insist on sneaking up one me!"

"Where's Emma?" Naomi asked

"Sleeping… I shouldn't have taken her… she was… well to quiet" Kim said looking a bit lost

"It just made it a bit more real, just give her a bit of time to process it ok?" I said smiling

"Yeah… time…"

"Are you ok?"

"Well obviously not but yeah… I'm fine"

"Was that Ben's dad?" Naomi said pointing at the phone

"Where you listening to my phone conversation"

"No we just overheard when we were coming in"

"Oh"

"So?"

"It's none of your business" She said before starting to walk away

"Hey" Naomi said reaching for her arm

"Sorry… It just… she's freaked out… she wont talk to me… she barely even looked at me since we left the doctor" Kim said looking down

"What did the doctor say?" I asked softly

"Basically what they told me and Naoms back in London, I can either get the surgery and might be fine but could die on the table or about 6 month if I do chemo… he said I was like a clinical miracle, that he doesn't know how I've lived that long with this fucking tumor…"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so basically I'm a dead women walking"

"Don't… don't say that" I said feeling my eyes watering

"I was speaking to Ben's that to see what I needed for him to help me write a will, and I'm going to need you Naoms to come with me when I go meet with him"

"Why me?"

"Well were partner on pretty much everything"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so… I'm going to go up and see if Emma's ok" She said before walking towards the door

I looked at Naomi until I heard steps coming back and turned around only for me and Naoms to be wrapped in a hug.

"I love you guys yeah?" Kim said before giving us each a kiss on the cheek and walking out again.

**So don't know about this chapter but hey got to give you guys something. What shall happen next? Let me know what you'd like to see happening… it's that little box under this ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

"Right I'm going to get a jumper be right back" Naomi said

"K babe, get me one as well it's bloody freezing"

I stayed laying on the lounge chair waiting for her to come back when I heard her phone vibrate on the table. I reached for it and saw a new message from Sophia McAdams? Who's that? I opened the message.

Hi Naomi, sorry I haven't been in contact for a few days lost my phone, lunch was lovely, looking forward to our next meeting. S

"Couldn't find any of yours so I brought you your favourite one" I heard Naomi say making her way down the stairs.

I quickly mark the text as unopened on her blackberry and put it back where it was. I looked up to see Naomi smiling softly and handing me a green jumper that I remembered oh so well.

"Can't believe you still have that" I said reaching for it

"Of course I do! Still have the pig shirt as well… It was our first time after all" She said before kissing my forehead and placing herself behind me.

"This is nice" she said softly placing her hand under my jumper and shirt to stroke my stomach gently.

"Yeah, it is" I said

Who was Sophia? When did this lunch happen? What next meeting? I got pulled out of my thought by Kim

"I'm going down to the pool yeah? There's a Jacuzzi, sauna, gym and steam room downstairs as well if you guys decide you fancy it" She said with a smile

"Might, but a bit later, exhausting date today right Ems?" Naomi said pressing a kiss to my neck

"Yeah, exhausting" I said

"Well at least someone's got lucky today" Kim muttered before walking out of the balcony

"What was that about?" Naomi said frowning

"Don't know, do you think Emma might be having second thought about staying with Kim?"

"I don't think so, I don't know, must be hard for her"

"Yeah so what? gets a bit hard and you just run away? what about Kim, don't you think it's hard for her?" I snapped

"Jesus Ems calm down. What's gotten in to you? she hasn't run, she just a bit shaken up, I would be if someone told me that the rest of my life with you could not be the rest of my life at all, It's killing me and I'm one of Kim's best mate, so I can't even imagine what she's going thru, if it was you… I don't know what I'd do, I can't even picture loosing you, just thinking about it scares to shit out of me" She said with teary eyes

I looked at her and she had a look of pure adoration and love that took all my insecurities away, Sophia was probably a work colleague or a new client or something… I was being a paranoid twat. I reached for her face and stroke the back of my hand to her cheek.

"You'll never lose me Campbell, I meant it at our wedding, you and me until the end ok?" I said and leaned in to give her a soft kiss

"But you can't promise that, we're… we're so fragile, one day we're fine and the next we could be dead" She said still sobbing

"I know, that's why you shouldn't think about it, and just enjoy every second you get, look at Kim, she's probably terrified but she chooses to not think about it and make the most just in case…" I started to shake my head not wanting to say it

"There's something I need to tell you" Naomi said

Oh god

"But I don't want to do it now, I don't want to ruin it" She said before grabbing my hand and smilling

Ruin it? Ruin what? god my mind was going on overdrive. What was happening? It could have to be with that Sophia text… Not after what she just said… I mean that'd be beyond hypocritical right?… Right?

******Kim******

Floating around is probably the best thing you do when you feel trapped or get that suffocating feeling. I don't know what to do, I don't know what Emma's wants me to do, she won't speak to me, I just, I just want it to be her decision, but then I don't, because I'm afraid that whatever she chooses, if I die she'll blame herself. But I want her to decide, one month with me and then surgery where I might survive or 6 month with me and just wait like and wonder if I'll wake up the next morning. And just by thinking about it that way I decided… I can't make her worry for six month, I can make her think any time I go out without her that I might be the last time she sees me, or every time we go to sleep I might not wake up. With the surgery at least, as soon as I'm under the knife she'll know that I'll either come back or not, it wont be a long wait for my death.

I felt something touch my back and turned abruptly in the water at of fright

"Fuck… don't do that! Nearly killed me there!" I said looking at her before realising I might not have chosen the right word

"Shit I mean.. you sc..

She cut me off with a kiss, not just any kiss, one of those that take your breath away, one of those that is so desperate you feel like if you didn't have it you'd burst into flame. She started to swim slowly pushing me towards the walls never breaking the kissed and place her hand on both side to stabilise herself. She broke away for a second and as I looked in her eyes I wasn't sure if it was the reflection of the pool or the fact that her eyes was as crystalline blue as the pool itself but I felt like I was drowning in them.

"Let's no speak about it for now ok? let's… let's just be for a while? Just you and me and…

I pressed my lips against hers before she could say anything else and turned her so our position were switched. I felt her hands gripping harder around my neck, pressing me further into her. I slowed down the pace by breaking away and pressing tender kisses along her jaw to her ear.

"I love you" I whispered tenderly

"Show me how much" she whispered back before wrapping her legs around my waist.

*****Emily*****

So here I am, playing Guitar hero, acting like everything's fine while Naomi is in the back watching and giggling.

"Well it's safe to say, that I've finally found something your horrible at" Naomi said still giggling

"Fuck you! My finger can't reach!"

"That's what she said" Naomi said bursting into laughter

"Naomi!" I said in shock

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself!"

"Stupid…fucking… Alright that enough! I hate this game, it's obviously broken!" I said sitting down next to her annoyed

"Aw babe, for what it's worth, there's only one thing I need your fingers to be good at, and believe me, they are" She said with a smirk

"Only good?"I said raising my eyebrows

"Marvellous, godly, magic… any other word I could add to described them"

"Bitch" I said laughing

"No they're not! They're lovely" She said giggling before grabbing my hand and kissing each of my finger sensually which made me well horny as hell to be honest. But to my dismay her phone started to wring. Naomi got up to go get it

"Naomi, Don't! come back here and finish what you started!" I said in a very frustrated tone

"I need to get that Ems It'll only be a few minute then I'll definitly finish what I started" she said with a wink and answered her phone.

***Kim***

By now I'm not sure if it was actually the steam room or just us because if I may say, Emma laying in that white bikini beneath me kissing the life out of me in the seam room, hot. I felt her hand slowly go south and reach my bum before giving it a playful slap. I broke the kiss away and look at her in shock.

"Don't look at me like that because I know you absolutely fucking love it" She said raising one eyebrow.

We both started to laugh and I rested my forehead against hers and just enjoyed being hypnotise by those beautiful blue orbs, this here was perfect, god she was perfect, I wonder how I got so lucky, I love her so much sometimes I feel like my heart is going to burst out. I want to spend whatever is left of my life with her, I want to give her everything, and with the way she's looking at me right know she could ask me to put a gun to my head and pull the trigger and I would do it if I knew I'd make her happy and the smile she's giving me is making me feel like a blind mind who get's to see the sunshine for one day, I never want to forget it. And that's when I did something I've never thought I'd do anytime soon.

"Marry me" I whispered into her lips

"What?" She said eyes wide open

"Marry me" I repeated

"Right I think we've been in the steam room a bit to long" Emma said giggling before trying to get up

I pushed her back and kissed her softly

"I mean it, marry me" I said looking at her

"Kim, you're… I mean

"I love you, I'm never going to stop loving you, I adore everything about you, I bloody worship you, you make me feel so happy and whole. I love you because of your sweetness, your tenderness and god your so beautiful. I love that you listen and put up with me and my sometime eccentric behaviour. My heart… Jesus Ems my heart longs for you, my heart long to be filled with joy by your smile, my heart longs for the passion I feel with every single one of your touch, my heart just belongs to you, I never want to be apart from you. There's no reason apart for the fact that I'm madly in love with you and that I am crazy about you that I'm asking you.. Emma, will you marry me… Today, tomorrow or the day after, it doesn't matter when as long as some day I get to call you my wife"

**Pam pam pam! little cliff hanger! Well 2 actualy muahah… so what do you think Emma will say? and who is Sophia? Come on guys needs some opinions!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Kim?" a voice from behind sounded

A for fuck sake talk about bad fucking timing. I turned around only to see Ben's dad in a bathing suit entering the steam room.

"Simon! Hi!" I said quickly getting up from being laid on top of Emma.

"For some reason we always seem to meet when you are in an awkward position don't we" He says with a smile

"Nothing awkward about this position" I said laughing and turned to Emma who was as bright as a tomato

"Oh Simon this is Emma, my lovely girlfriend" I said with a smile before sitting next to her.

"It's lovely to meet you" She said with an awkward smile

"Lovely to meet you to, I've heard a lot about you, and nothing to be ashamed of, I've caught Kim in much more compromising situation" He said laughing

"As you can see, Ben is a mini version of his father" I said laughing

"Oh you're Ben's father!" She said

"Indeed, I am" He said smiling " How is the little bastard? Haven't spoken to him in days"

"He's good, Katie, the babies he's got a lot on his hands doesn't he"

"A yes, the lovely Katie, perfect for him isn't she, bet she has him changing diapers" He said laughing

"Oh yeah" I said nodding as if it was obvious

"Well Ladies my 5 min a day are done so I shall go, It was lovely meeting you Emma, oh and Kim… Let's try to keep tomorrow's meeting PG13 shall we?" He said laughing

"I might even be wearing grown up clothes Simon" I said laughing along as he existed

I turned back to Emma who was looking at me confused.

"What meeting?"

"It's nothing"

"Isn't he a lawyer?" She inquired

"He has a license to practice but he's actually a banker"

"But you do all your legal stuff with him"

"Yes"

"So I'm going to ask again, what meeting Kim?" She said looking at me sternly

"I'm meeting him tomorrow for lunch that's it" I said shrugging

"Why?"

"Just leave it, you don't want to talk about it remember" I snapped

"Well now I'm asking"

"Well now I don't want to talk about it"

"Real mature Kim, really fucking mature, one simple question turns into a battle to get a fucking answer but hey let's get married" She said before throwing her towel at me and walking out.

"Em… Em for fuck sake come back" I say staying put.

"Fuck" I say to myself throwing the towel to the ground

**Emily**

_What do you mean you want more money?… No that's n… yes of course… I'll be back in London soon… Yes… hold on I think my wife's .._

"Shit" I whispered to myself before running back to the couch. Eavesdropping Emily? Really? What the fuck was that about…

I heard the door Slam and Emma walking thru the living room to the stair with a face that was between fuming and crying.

"Emma?…Emma!" I said getting up and running upstairs after her.

She ran into her bedroom and started to walk back in forth in it muttering stuff to herself.

"What's… what happened?" I asked softly

"She… Fuck sake… she's being a fucking secretive cow!… fucking… how could she possibly think we should get married if she can't even tell me one simple thing… fucking… I

"Hold on what?" I said in shock…

Think we should get married?

"Shit… I … fuck"

"It's ok… I won't say a thing… but you can't keep talking to yourself it's not going to help believe me, I know"

"Is everything ok with Naomi?" She said concerned

"Y.. Yeah off course… everything's great… really great"

"That's convincing" She said raising an eyebrow

"Just something I need to talk to her about that's all… probably nothing" I said

"Oh ok"

"Do you want to talk? I mean I understand if you don't but it…

"She asked me to marry her" She blurred out

"And that's… bad?" I said confused

"No… I mean… fuck… she asked me and I thought she was joking but then she became all serious and gave me this whole love declaration and it was beautiful and heartfelt and I love her so much but then Ben's dad walked in before I could say anything and they talked and then he mentioned a meeting and left and I asked what that was about and it turned into this vague answer and she wouldn't say and I just snapped"

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you for a reason?" I said knowing what the meeting was about

"I … I told her I didn't want to talk about you know… but I mean I asked… we should be able to talk to each other… and I'm just realising I'm not making any sense" She said shaking her head

"Fucking hell… I ask her not to speak about it and then I fucking snapped at her for not speaking about it… she's seeing Ben's dad tomorrow because… it has to do with…

"Yes" I said

"How'd you know?" She asked

"She asked Naomi to go with her, but I think she should tell you and she will just let her deal with this her way, she's…we've been putting pressure on her, all of us and now she's not even afraid of dying anymore, just afraid of letting us down" I said looking down

"I…

"Ems?" I heard coming from the door

"Yeah" Emma and I whispered in synch to then look at each other and smile

"Oh… am I interrupting, sorry I'll

"Kim just come in please" Emma said before getting up and walking towards her

"I'm sorry…

They said in synch

"No I'm sorry, I overreacted and I'm being bloody confusing and I'm sorry I just…" She leaned in and kissed Kim.

"Ask me again" I heard her whisper

"What?" Kim said looking at her confused

"Ask me again you twat" She said raising her eyebrows before giggling

"Oh, I… you mean

"For god sakes Kim"

"Marry me?" She said in a still confused tone

"Yes" Emma said smiling

"Really?" Kim said a bit shocked

"Yes really" She said laughing

"We're engaged?" She said still in a daze

"Well I think that's what they call it when you make a proposal and the other person said yes" Emma said in an amused tone

"We're engaged" Kim said looking at me

"Yes I heard" I said laughing

"Oh but there is one condition" Emma said

"Anything, anything you want" Kim said shaking her head

"You have to promise that they will be no lesbian bed death"

"It's a myth" I said laughing

"And if it's not I shall make it one" Kim said before pulling her into a kiss

"We're engaged" She repeated as she rested her forehead on Emma's

"Congratulation, are we celebrating or what?" I said laughing

"Eh Fuck yeah? I mean we have to have diner's at my grandma but then celebration" Kim said before running to the balcony

"I'M FUCKING ENGAGED" She shouted

"FUCK YOU" Someone screamed

"OH SHE DEFINITLY WILL, WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU GOT LAID YOU JERK" She shouted back before walking back in

"Don't you just love New York" She said with a smirk

"Oh and shit, tomorrow we can go ring shopping, babe, I don't think your finger is prepared for the heavy lifting it's about to go thru" Kim said

"Kim" Emma said in a warning tone

"You right, flashy is for wags, but it has to be perfect, like really perfect, like wow you know" She said all hyper "Oh and it has to be bigger than Katie's!"

"Now that I agree with" I said laughing

"What's going on? I heard shouting from downstairs?" Naomi said standing at the door

"We're engaged!" Kim said jumping around

"Sorry, what?" Naomi said with eyes wide open

"Me… Her… engaged… as in… going to get married?"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Naomi said before hugging them both and then looking at me shocked

"Naoms you're chocking me" Kim said out of breath

"Shit, sorry!"

"Right now how about you two get out and start getting ready, because grandma Florence does not appreciate tardiness and she didn't appreciate my late rescheduling either" Kim said seriously

"Oh god" Emma said looking terrified

"I'm joking babe" Kim said bursting into laughter

"I hate you" she said rolling her eyes

Kim leaned so her lips was inches from Emma's

"No you don't" Kim whispered

"I do"

"That's what you'll be saying soon" She said before leaning in

"And off we are" Naomi said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room

"Close the door! And loud music would be advisable" We heard Kim shouting

"Jesus" Naomi said laughing

"Can you believe it? That was unexpected" She said

"Well not really, I mean they love each other"

"Yeah but I mean she never even mentioned it to us that she was going to propose"

"I think it was out of the blue, she proposed in the steam room"

"Romantic" Naomi said laughing

"Apparently it was" I said

"So… I believe I made a promise to finish something" Naomi said with a smirk

"We got to get ready" I said

"Ems, These two won't be ready any time soon" She said laughing before leaning in

I turned my head and her lips landed on my cheek

"Ems?" She said confused

"I'm just really tired" I said

"Oh, ok… did I do something wrong?"

"Just tired" I said shaking my head

"Is it because I answered the phone? Because I had to answer Ems"

"Who was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who called you Naomi?"

"Just work"

"If it was JUST work why did you HAVE to answer then?"

"I don't know… maybe there could have been an emergency and I haven't answer my phone for 2 days now"

"An emergency?"

"Yes Emily an emergency, I'm sorry if in the flower business emergency don't happen but..

"Right, silly me… I'm just a flower girl… what would I know…

"Ems you know that's not what I meant… what's gotten into you? Since when do we fight about me answering the bloody phone?"

"Nothing… I'm going to get change…."

"Emily…"

**WOO Wedding! How will Katie react to Emma out ringing her? But most importantly is who the hell is Sophia? Any guess?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out;)**


	40. Chapter 40

"Madame is waiting for you in the living room" The new maid said

"It's ok I know where it is" I said pointing towards the living room

I felt Emma's hand grip mine tighter has we got closer.

"She's going to love you ok?" I said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Well I be damn! If it isn't my favourite Grand daughter! And on time! What a shock" She said raising her eyebrows

"Grandma" I said before giving her a huge hug

"I missed you" I say laughing

"Well you wouldn't if you visited more than once every two years or so" She said crossing her arms

"You could come visit as well! You know how busy I am" I said

"While yes, all that partying take a lot of your time I'm sure" She said laughing

"Hey! I work! A lot!"

"I know, your father would be proud" She said smiling and I smiled back

"Kim I thought you had better manners, aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely young ladies"

"Sorry, this his Naomi my partner and best friend and this his her wife and also my best friend Emily"

"In my time two women couldn't get married" She said seriously and I looked at her shocked

"Which I find utterly appalling, but then again, you probably wouldn't be here if it was an option back then" She said laughing

I felt Emma breath again and Naomi and Emily relaxed and laughed along

"Please don't start talking about that Alessandra"

"Ah Alessandra, beautiful, best sex…

"GRANDMA!" I shouted "God your so embarrassing" I said shaking my head

"I'll tell you what's embarrassing my dear, that you've yet to introduce me to this young lady who looks like she's about to faint if she doesn't relax" She said amused

"Well… this is Emma… my fiancée" I said carefully

And then I felt a sharp pain at back of my head

"Aouh what was that for!"

"Shame on you for not telling you got Engage, I would of prepared something nicer, what is wrong with you" She said poiting her finger at me

"Jesus Christ we got engaged about 3 hours ago Grandma"

"Come here you where's my hug" She said pulling Emma into a hug

"Is she treating you well? Because if she isn't just let me know and I'll sort her out" She said seriously

"Of course I am! What is that supposed to mean!" I said appalled

"Oh please Kim, every time you came to visit when you were younger either you were missing clothes, had a bruise or a scratch or you where hiding from someone, obviously you weren't the nicest person to date" She said raising her eyebrows

"She's perfect, a real sweetheart really" Emma said softly

"See!" I said

"Good, don't take any of her shit" She said laughing

"Oh I won't!" Emma said winking at me

"I like her already, well let's proceed to the dining room shall we" She said starting to walk

"My god, that's Gina in 20 years" Emily said to me laughing

"Cheeky old cow" I said

"I heard that" Grandma said

"Shit"

"And that as well"

Emily giggled and I rolled my eyes

****K

3 courses later the conversation was floating, Naomi seemed particularly interested in the stories that my grand mother had about doing her share of protesting back in the day and Gran was quite impressed with all the voluntary work Emma had done. A few gardening tips shared with Emily and talk about how Katie had Ben completely whipped and here we were

"So how long have you two been together?" Grandma asked

"We got together in college, it's been 8 years now, married for less than a year" Naomi said smiling grabbing my hand

"So you're High school sweethearts, isn't that lovely"

"Yeah, we had our ups and down but we love each other way to much to let it affect us don't we Ems" She said looking at Emily hopefully

"Yeah" Emily said

What the fuck is going on?

"I'm going to check what wine you've got, Ems can you help me" I said looking at her

"Ehm, yeah sure"

She followed me to the wine cellar

"Right what's going on?" I said looking at her

"What do you mean?" She said starting to look at the wines

"You know I'm going to get it out of you anyway so let's save us both the time shall we"

"Nothing's going on" She said looking " And stop looking at me like that"

"Then tell me"

"I… I

"Spit it out Em"

"I think Naomi cheated on me" I blurted out

"What?" I say completely baffled

"I think she cheated on me and she's getting blackmailed for it"

"Wha… wait what? why would you think that"

"This Sophia McAdams texted her about how lovely lunch was and then she answered this call and she was asking about what did she meant about wanting more money and when I asked who call she wouldn't tell me and I checked her phone and it was her, it was that Sophia"

"Sophia McAdams?" I asked

"Yes, do you know her?" Emily said shocked

"No"

"Kim" She said as a warning

"She's not cheating on you ok? How could you possibly think that"

"I don't know, nothings ever perfect, my dad cheated on my mom you know? and he loves her to death"

"Look just trust me, she's not cheating on you"

"Who's Sophia"

"I don't know"

"You're lying" She said looking at me straight in the eyes

"I am, but it's not my place"

"So you're not going to tell me"

"Nope, but she's not cheating on you ok, and I'm sure that whatever it is she think she's doing she'll tell you soon" I said before picking a bottle of wine and nodding towards the door

"You better not be lying"

"You now I'd never do something like that"

"Well took you long enough, my wine cellar is not that big" Gran said

"There's just to many good ones, couldn't decide" I said sitting and giving Emma quick kiss on the cheek

"So Kim how was your appointment with Dr Jacobs" Gran said raising her eyebrows

I turned to look at Emma

"Don't you look at her that way, she hasn't said a thing" She warned

"How, How did you know?" I said

"Well Mrs Jacobs happens to be a very good friend of mine"

"Yeah, well last time I check it's illegal for Mr Jacob to talk about his patient even to his wife"

"He didn't, she was going in as you were coming out, and don't worry she won't tell anyone, I'm guessing your mother has no idea, being she's uncontactable, what about your sister? Benjamin?"

"No, Mom and Effy don't know, Ben does"

"And what is it then?"

"Can we not do this now please"

"Garden now" She said firmly

"But dessert…

"Now!"

"Fuck sake" I said getting up

"We'll be right back, don't wait for us to start on dessert" She said before pointing towards the garden

"I know where it is"

"Don't get snappy at me"

I walked and to a sit on the bench and pulled out pack of cigarette and placed one between my lips before she pulled it out of my lips.

"Hey!"

She reached for the lighter and light it. I raised an eyebrow and pulled out another one for myself.

"Didn't know you smoked" I said

"Didn't know you were sick" She said raising her eyebrows

"I've always been sick"

"But you've always talked to me about it, so how bad is it?" She said reaching for my hand

"Tumor" I stated

"And Dr Jacobs is a Neurosurgeon"

"Yup"

"What are the options?" She said calmly

"Die slowly and probably not to nicely and live longer or have a slight chance no to die under the knife, so basically die or die" I said chuckling before feeling my eyes watering

"Now you listen to me you little shit, I've had to see my son being buried before me and then my husband and I'll be damn if I have to see you too, you're going to my funeral do you hear me?"

I chuckled, that's why I loved my grand ma so much, never afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Sure thing, but you might want to speed up the process a bit, maybe smoke more or something? Cause I don't have long"

"What did I always tell you Kimberly?"

"Positive thinking"

"That's right, now you said slight chance, what's slight chance?"

"60% of people survive the surgery"

"Well it's already more than half, you're a fighter Kim, always have been, don't stop now, your life's only starting, you've got a beautiful, smart, young girl who loves you and agreed to put up with you for the rest of her life, an amazing career, and a legacy to continue"

"You talk like I have a choice, and a legacy? No much chance of me getting pregnant remember? and can't really knock up Emma can I?"

"Well you'll have to find a way because your cousins are all twats"

I laughed at this, they are.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Live long enough to go to your funeral?" I asked

"Yes, you're going to get that surgery and bloody be in that 60%"

"Oh and don't forget grow a penis so I can carry on your precious legacy"

"Don't be a twat" She said laughing

"Thanks Gran"

"For what?"

"I don't know… just for cheering me up and not treating me like well a dying person"

"It's not your time, I just know it, you're going to be fine, you going to marry that girl, have a dog and a house with kids running around and a minivan"

"Oh no not a minivan!" I said smirking

"Now shall we go have dessert?"

"We shall indeed" I said with a phoney posh accent

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Next chapter, Sophia's identity shall be revealed!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**RATED M**

**O**

**O**

"Told you she'd love you, even threaten me the cow" Kim said laughing as we entered my apartment

"Threaten you?" Emma said

"Yup said that if I fucked it up with you she'd hit me with her shoe in the head because I sure as hell am not going to do better than you"

"Now that something I'd like to see" I said laughing

"Well I'm going to bed" Emily said before making her way upstairs

"And I'm going to the loo and to get change" Emma said before kissing Kim softly and making her way upstairs as well

"I better go see if Ems ok" I said looking down

"Sure, but first care to explain why you've been talking to Jenny's mom" Kim said causing me to freeze on the spot

"So?" She said

"How… how did you find out?"

"Perhaps your wife who thinks you bloody cheated on her and you're now getting blackmailed for it?"

"What? No! That's not what's going on! Why would she think that! How could she think that?"

"I know that's not what's going on, but you receiving text that could be misinterpreted and being a secretive cow all of a sudden can lead to that sort of conclusion"

"I need to talk to Ems" I said turning towards the stair

"Not until you've explained yourself!" She said firmly

"I… I

"How did you even get her contact details?"

"I might of gone thru your files"

"You know I can get into serious fucking problem for that! It's private!"

"I know! I'm sorry I just…

"What?… Fuck… Naomi please don't tell me you offered her money to adopt Jenny"

"I didn't… at first"

"Fuck sake! Are you fucking insane? I could you be so stupid"

"It wasn't meant to happen like that! I called her met her for lunch and we talked about it, she seamed nice, and she seams to care about Jenny's best interest but then she started to call saying that she wanted money if I wanted her to sign anything and it just got out of hand"

"Out of hand! Naomi you know what could happen if this comes out? They could fucking say my school is a bloody cover up for fucking illegal adoption or something… It could lose all it's credibility or even worst I could lose my fucking school Naomi! How could you do this behind my back! That women is a nutcase! Not to mention a crack addict and she let her husband fucking … fuck sakes… She has a bloody sister, did you think about that as well?… thi….

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I just… I love the little girl ok, in the short period we've spent with her I fucking fell in love with her, and Emily too, and I want to just give her a good life. When we went out to get her sister a gift for a moment it almost felt like we were already a family you know."

"Why didn't come to me"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know, because if Emily found out and it didn't work out she'd be crushed"

"And now Sophia want's more money"

"Yes"

"What about Zoey?"

"She'd be coming with us as well of course"

"She's 16, have you talked to her about it?"

"I wanted to make sure it was a possibility before talking to her"

"Fuck sake… right…I'll deal with Sophia and I'll spoke to Ben's dad about our LEGAL options"

"You don't have…

"Oh yes I do. Excuse me if I don't want bloody Madonna showing up at my school asking me if she can buy a baby thank you very much"

I looked to the floor

"And I love that little girl and I couldn't think of anyone better than you two to take care of her, but Naomi, if you ever do something like that behind my back again… Let's just say I won't be very happy and leave it at that"

"I'm sorry"

"Now will you go bloody explain to Emily what's going on because she's freaking out"

"But what if…

"Like I said, I'll deal with Sophia and tomorrow we can speak with Ben's father at the meeting, I always get what I want Naoms you know this, and I want what's best for Jenny"

I look at her not knowing what to say and decided that action would speak louder than words and enveloped her into a hug

"Thanks" I whispered

"Yeah yeah… now go talk to Emily you secretive cow" She said before smiling

"We're ok then?"

"Yeah we're good but if…

"I know, I'm sorry, I should of told you, it won't happen again promise"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ems?" I said opening the door

"Ems will you look at me please"

She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest looking at me mad.

"You even manage to look adorable when your angry" I said smiling

"Right I'm going to bed" She said turning around

"Wait, I want to explain"

"Go on then"

"First of all, I should be mad at you

"You're fucking joking right?" She said angrily

"Let me finish, I should be mad because how could you possibly think I would ever cheat on you, ever. But then I gave you all the reason to think so. I was being a secretive cow and I'm sorry, I just, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure it was going to happen"

"What are you on about Naomi?"

"You love Jenny, don't you?"

"What? Who the fuck is Jenny? I love you you twat!"

I laughed

"Naomi this isn't funny!"

"It is, kind of, being that Jenny still eats Happy Meals and likes the power puff girls"

"Oh you mean, little Jenny"

"Yes, Jenny McAdams" I said raising my eyebrows

"Oh" She said looking at me confused

"Sophia is her mom" I stated

"Why have you been in contact with her mom and why is she asking you for more …. Oh" She said finally figuring it out

"I want us to adopt her, I want us to be a family, and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it wasn't going to be possible and that it would crush you after giving you false hope"

"Naomi, you can do stuff like that without telling me! I was freaking out for fuck sakes!"

"I know! I'm sorry"

"Why tell me now?"

"Well you were mad at me for one, and well Kim is involved now"

"Why were you talking about money with Jenny's mom"

"She started to ask for it, at first she just agreed to sign anything, saying that she just wanted the best for her daughters but then she started to call ask for money and I just didn't know what to do and I just said ok because if it meant taking any legal right over Jenny from this women then I didn't care"

"Naomi you can't just pay a women for her daughters, it's not right, and adoption is not that simple, did you even think about Jenny for a second? What would we tell her? Your mummy doesn't want you anymore but we do? What about her sister?"

"I know I wasn't thinking! I just, I thought it would make you happy, it would make me happy as well, I mean just imagine it"

"I know, but it's not that easy"

"Nothing ever is, it doesn't mean it's impossible"

"Much less now that Kim's involved" She said "But if it was to happen, what would we tell Jenny? Zoey is 16 she'll understand but Jenny thinks her mom is sick and that's why she hasn't contacted"

"I don't know, we'll think of something if it happens"

"It would be lovely if it did wouldn't it" I said smiling

"Yeah, it would"

"We could like decorate her room together with like unicorns or whatever it is 6 years old are into these days, and we'd have to have Cook around if Zoey starts dating, you know to let the boy know to keep it in his pants, and we could do like family Sundays with barbecue, we could get a puppy as well I'm sure Mr Snuggles would love it"

Emily looked at me with such adoration in her eyes I couldn't help but feel like my heart was about to burst.

"What?" I said

"Naomi Campbell you still manage to surprise after 8 years"

I smiled at her before giving her a small kiss

"That sounds lovely, it really does" She said dreamily

"One more thing though" She said

"Yes?"

"There's nothing wrong with still eating Happy meals as an adult" She said in a childish voice

I laughed and smothered her with the nearest pillow.

"Your so dead!" She said before climbing on top of me and attacking my neck

"If this is dying, kill me slowly Ems" I said giggling

"All night was my plan" She said in her husky sex voice

I think I might of just died and gone to heaven.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I walked into my room and Emma was sitting on the couch watching tele with glasses on. I sneak around her and wrapped my arms around her neck before placing a kiss there.

"You tease" I whispered amused

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said looking straight at the TV smiling

"Glasses" I said kissing the junction between her neck and jaw

"Just trying to watch tele" She said obviously trying not to laugh

"Is that so?"

"Yup, this is actually quite interesting"

Right, two can play that game. I backed away from her and took my top off discreetly.

"You know what else is quite interesting" I said still standing behind the couch

"Uhum" She muttered her eyes still glued to the tv

"I think my tit's gotten bigger, what do you think?" I said as I made my way around to stand in front of the TV raising my eyebrows.

Her eyes fell on my chest and I heard her swallow. Thank you La Perla. I smirked content with myself.

"Look the same to me" She said trying to regain her composure.

"Really? uh… maybe you should take a closer look" I said walking towards her making sure to ad some extra swaying to the hips.

"No?" I said amused standing in front of her

"Ehm, still the same"

"Uhm" I said pensively before straddling her making sure my breast were right in her sight of vision.

"What about now?" I said looking down at my own breast

"Actually now that I think of it, it's probably just the bra" I said before trying to get back up.

I felt her hands grab my hips tightly keeping me in place.

"Maybe if you take it off I could… you know tell better" She said raising an eyebrow

"I would but I know how much you love them and I wouldn't want you to get distracted, after all you are watching something quite interesting" I said keeping my eyes on her

"Yes I am" She said before pulling me into a fierce kiss I started to laugh into the kiss and she pulled away

"What"

"That easy? Really?" I said still laughing

"Don't start" She said pointing her finger at me

"Just taking of my top and some line that look like it came out of a porno! really?"

"Continue and your going to have to watch one because I'll go on a sex strike" She said

"Mmmmh" I say reaching for the front of my bra to unclasp it. God bless front claps, ultimate power of seduction.

Her eyes were glued to my chest by now. I made sure to hold the bra in it's place not letting her have a full peek yet.

"And… n…no playing wi…

I moved my hand a bit, the bra still covering what she was longing to see. If there was one thing Emma loved, it was my breasts and right after that my stomach which was where here hands were currently resting.

"Yes?" I whispered

"No… no playing with Tinkerbelle"

"Uhumm we wouldn't want that would we" I said

"No" She whispered right before starting to work her hand upward slowly.

Her hand reached in between the valley of my breast and under my own hands. She push the bra away while simultaneously massaging my breast. Her hands work their way to my shoulder in between the straps of my bra pushing the to the side her eyes devouring the new exposed flesh. I lowered my arms to let the bra drop to the floor. She gripped my lower back pulling me closer before leaning up to attack my neck while her hands resume there place on my breasts. I almost lost balance and had to grab a hold of the couch .

"Fuck" I muttered as I felt her teeth dig thru the flesh of my neck just the way she knew drove me crazy.

I reached for the hem of her sweater and shirt and started to pull them over her head. Unfortunately it seemed to be a bit tight around the neck (Told her not to let me do the laundry).

"Shit, aouh!"

"Sorry it's stuck!" I said giggling

"Really! Didn't notice! Jesus I'm going to suffocate! Pull!"

I started to pull harder and after a loud squeal and bang, here I was, on the ground with a sweater and shirt in my hand, a pain on my bum and a laughing Emma.

"You think this is funny uh!" I said causing her to laugh even more

I reached for both her feet and pulled her towards me which ended in another loud squeal and Emma on top of me.

"Aouh! My bum!" She said pouting

"Not so funny anymore is it!"

She wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her hand on the floor behind her arching her back flaunting the new exposed skins. I reached forward and pressed an open kiss right in the middle right above her breasts and felt her breath hitch. And smiled before running my tongue along the valley of her breast to her neck.

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful" I whispered before taking her earlobe in between my teeth

"Fuck" she moaned softly before shifting a bit lower and then I heard a noise

Oh shit, oh no no no, how could I forget it was there! Shit!

"What the fuck is under this" She whispered

"Nothing" I said sucking on her neck trying to distract her resulting in a low moan coming from her

I reached for both her hands, intertwining our fingers together. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Alright what's under the couch Kim"

"Nothing?" I said probably looking like a deer caught in the headlight

She raised an eyebrow and without taking her eyes of me she lifted the sofa cover and pulled the box out.

"Nothing eh?" She said before looking in the box.

Her eyes pretty much popped out, she pushed a few thing around to check the full content.

"Handcuffs, blindfold, leather corset, oils…" She raised her eyebrow yet again "Whip? I mean I already know you like it a bit rough once and a while but Whip? Really?"

"That's actually from when I use to horseback ride" I stated

"What is it doing here then?" She said with a smirk

"It might have been used once" I said frowning

"Jesus, and what's this then?" She said amused

"I… I had a bit of a Kinky ex… and

"Kim? It's a strap on, you can say it you know?" She said laughing

"Right it's a strap on, and oils, and handcuffs and stuff"

"Is there anything you've never done?… In bed in mean"

I giggle

"Yes… there is… that strap on…never used it"

"Ehm… so what is it doing there then? Art deco?"

"Well aren't you the little comic, no… she used it…not me… I mean she

"You mean she fucked you with it" She said laughing

"Yes"

"Which one is she on the canvas?"

"Tiffany…" I said frowning

"Oh best 5 hours of my life… so she's an ex not a one night stand…. classy"

"Are you getting mad or something?"

"No! just curious… so why didn't you fuck her with it"

"I don't know… didn't see the point… I think I'm doing pretty well with what I've got and I… I like to

feel what I'm giving and the response…"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess… but didn't feel natural… it was just some hot rough sex before we broke up that's all"

"Hot?"

"spring hot… with you it's like hell hot yeah?"

She leaned in and started to kiss along my jaw until she reached my ear

"I want you to fuck me with this" She whispered huskily before placing the strap on in my hand

"I uhm what?… why?"

"Because I want to take your strap on using virginity, god knows it's probably the only virginity you've

got left" She said giggling

"I have others!" I said shocked

"Well let's start with this one shall we?" She said with a wicked grin

"Have you… has anyone ever you know" I said hand signalling

"Once, so I'm afraid only one "virginity" will be taken tonight"

"But… I… I don't need it…"

"Nop" She said

"So can't we just… I don't like it"

"Oh my god" She said shock

"What?"

"Are you refusing to do something new in the sex department! Never thought I'd see the day" She said laughing

"I'm not refusing it's just… Ah! I don't know I just, it's weird ok" I said covering my face embarrassed

"Oh my god! of course! You're afraid you wouldn't be good with it!" She said with her mouth open in shock

"What! No! Please, I'm always good, I could probably please someone that's paralyzed down there" I said

"Prove it then" She challenged me

I bit my lip looking at her. Fuck it. Everything once right? I place my hands on her ass and lift her up causing a squeal to come out of her and sat her on the couch. She looked at me while reaching for my jeans and slide them off me slowly and did the same with my knickers making sure to let her finger trail on the exposed skin. I stepped out of them and she reached for the strap on and proceeded to put it on me. Fuck this feels awkward. How do guys manage with having this between there legs 24/7 beats me, then again I don't think most guy are the same size wise. I was snapped out of my thought when she pulled so I'd lend sitting on the couch and straddled me. She settle on my knees and looked at me. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair between my ears.

"If it's to awkward… I mean you don't have to if you really…

I pressed my finger to her lips and smiled.

"Where's that confidence you had about 5 second ago?"

"Hiding with yours?" She said giggling before pressing her lips to mine gently

It started slow and soft but didn't take long to get more passionate and frantic. I felt her hands grip the back of my neck pulling me closer. My hands on her hips, one slowly making it's way between her legs. I felt on of her hand grip mine before it could get where I wanted it to. She looked at me… asking me and I just nodded. She pulled me into another kiss and I felt her shift closer. The hand that was holding mine now between her legs and then a gasp.

"Fuck" She moaned

"You ok? It's not to bi…

She cut me off with a quick peck and then rested her forehead on mine. Her eyes boring into mine. God I loved her eyes. She began to move her hips slowly and my hands immediately found them again. I waited for her to adjust to a certain pace and then gently began to move in synch with her.

"Fuck…that's… Jesus

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

It was kind of weird not feeling anything that was happening but it was also quite mesmerising. Just being able to watch carefully her every reaction without having to think much about what to do next. Being able to run both hands over her smooth skins. Not feeling that's strain on your forearm when your in a weird angle. I was just in trance with the little things I hadn't been able to see before. The way she release her lip after biting it to moan, the way her abdomen muscle tighten every time she seems to be hitting a spot, the way here eyes were blinking wildly, the thin layer of sweat between her breast. I felt her hands gripping my shoulder. And then I witness the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, head thrown back, back arched, sharp intake of breath and that one last moan. I was in absolute awe. I had seen her come before but never like this. Never in such detail. There was no words to describe it. She collapsed on me, breathing heavily, pressing butterfly kiss over my shoulder and neck and I held her pressing similar kisses. Then I felt a drop of wetness on my shoulder. I pulled my head back as a sign for her to look at me. She was crying.

"I'm getting the surgery" I whispered before rubbing my thumb on her cheek

"I know" She whispered back before wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me like her life depended on it.

"I'm going to be ok and you know why?"

I felt her nod no against my shoulder

"Because I promised I'd never hurt you and I've never broken a promise before"

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Don't Forget your review on the way out : )**


End file.
